Cinderella's Twist
by Maiokoe
Summary: HIATUS-Lucy grew up as the daughter of the Duke. But as these tales often go, her parents passed, leaving her with a stepmother and stepsisters. Now a maid in her own home, with Erza, Juvia and Levy beside her, she's still smiling. Soon though, there will be a ball for the Prince. And everyone's invited. Even Princes from other lands. NaLu GaLe Jerza Gruvia Miraxus Bixanna
1. Making New Friends

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

_The child stared up at the sky from behind the dirty glass. A sigh eased itself through her thin lips, blonde hair floating upwards briefly before her bangs settled back over her forehead. She brought a hand up, resting her chin in it as she stared. "Princess?" The girl jerked, turning around quickly. The pink haired maid wasn't smiling, but she didn't look angry. Virgo didn't often show emotion, she knew that. "Your father wishes to speak with you." The child pursed her lips and nodded. Virgo then smiled, something that scared the child more than it comforted her: the woman's lips pulled up a little too wide and made her look psychotic. But the girl swallowed all the same, knowing she was only trying to help. The blonde reached out a hand and surprise flicked across the woman's face, joy almost alighting. "Is it time for punishment?" But when the girl merely took holding of her hand, holding tight to it, the smile eased into a more sincere one. _

"_Daddy's in his study, right?"_

"_Correct, Princess." And they walked out of the storage room where the child often hid, moving towards the Master's study where he awaited his daughter to tell her the good news. As they walked, the girl avoided the painting that smiled down at her from the wall, her lips pulling down in anger, not wanting to see the beautiful blonde woman smiling gently at her._

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start, eyes staring up at the ceiling without seeing anything, before they focused. She eased herself up slowly, stretching lightly and shivering in the cold morning air. The bluenette beside her shuddered as the blanket shifted. Lucy quickly righted it, hopping out of bed and twirling around the other bed directly next to theirs, quiet after all her years of practice. She tiptoed towards the door and slipped out, going to do her morning routine first for once. It was barely dawn, so she still had at-least three hours before the rest of the house was up.

So hopefully she could have a head start to the day and finish early.

At-least, that's the basic idea. She highly doubted it would work out in her favor.

"Lucy?" She whirled around, seeing Erza peer at her from the doorway of that same storage room. "You're up early." A smile graced the red head's lips and Lucy clasped her hands behind her back, shrugging a bit. "Perhaps you'll finally be able to visit your parents today," her friend murmured quietly. Lucy swallowed thickly and nodded. Erza turned back towards their room. "I won't keep you. Go ahead." And the door closed with a soft click. Lucy let out a shuddered breath as she continued her way to the restroom.

* * *

"Lu-chan," Levy whispered, pulling at her sleeve. Lucy looked over at her blearily, her eyes focusing on the smaller teen next to her. "I'll finish for you!"

"L-levy…? But I—" The mop was taken from her hands and the blonde looked up at Erza, the woman raising a brow at her. "Erza… Levy, thanks but—"

"Go." It wasn't a suggestion coming from Erza's lips, it was a command. Tears pooled in her eyes and she nodded. Levy slipped some coins into her hands and Lucy rushed to hug the both of them before taking off in a run, skidding across the house as she burst from the back door.

"_Erza! Juvia! Come here this instant!"_ Lucy heard the voice shriek as she ran. "_Alicia and Cecilia need to get ready!"_ And Lucy was just thankful their stepmother hadn't called for her.

It was barely one in the afternoon and all they had been doing all morning was working. Her lack of sleep had begun catching up to her while she had been doing the repetitive chores. She truly loved her friends, for everything they did for her. Of-course, when they covered for her she felt insanely guilty but they brushed her off and told her that she needed it. They all did the same for Juvia, it was the one of the things the two teens had in common with each other.

She swiped at her eyes, her feet flying over the ground as she ran, not even caring at this point how she looked. Her dress was tattered and patched, her shoes old and worn, and a bandana held up her hair in a messy bun, keeping it from reaching her eyes. But that was the life she led now, the one she had known for the past five years. Could she leave? Probably. Did she want to? Yes. But where would she go? Where could they all go? They'd only work in another house, for another family. There was no guarantee they'd be treated better. That was the main reason they all stayed.

Not that they wanted to.

"Watch it!" she wasn't paying attention so when she barreled into someone, she honestly wasn't surprised.

"S-sorry!" she stammered out, rising quickly. The man peered up at her from the ground and she snorted. Then her eyes widened terribly and she clapped a hand over her mouth, not daring to move as he picked himself up. She didn't even bother to try and stop her bandana from loosening and fluttering to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"I gathered that, yeah," he brushed himself off, then sent her a curious look. "What?"

"N-nothing!" and she dipped down, picking up the stray ribbon and curling it into her pocket. "Sorry for running into you, but, I really have to go!" and she gave a quick wave and then she was off.

He watched her go, brows furrowed in confusion as she ran. But then he shrugged lightly, shoving his hands in his pockets and following her towards town.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you so much, Macao!" The man waved her off, winking.

"Anything for our Princess, Lucy!" She smiled warmly at him, cradling the beautiful bouquets in her arms. "Go on, I know you're a busy girl, shoo!" he motioned her away and she took a step back.

"Anytime you need me, just talk to—"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll be sure to get you girls down here more often. Erza's pretty good with arranging everything and as it stands…" he trailed off, looking into the disorderly mess he called his shop. He heaved out a sigh and next to him, his partner gave a low laugh. "Oi, watch it, you! You're just as much to blame!" The brunet raised his hands in surrender. Lucy smiled at them.

"She always likes helping out. And bossing you two around," Lucy looked at them smugly and they both laughed uneasily, still terrified of the fiery redheaded woman. "Tell Enno I say hello! Oh, and Miss Millgana!" Both men waved her off, promising her they'd send her regards. She turned on her heel, walking down the street and passed by all the vendors. She waved to those she knew, calling out greetings and they returned in kind, some motioning her close and forcing food into her arms. By the fourth, she needed a bag, which they were happy to oblige.

"Flowers? That's why you were in such a rush?" she jerked, blinking up at the man who walked beside her, watching her curiously.

"Y-you… Are you following me?" She narrowed her eyes distrustfully, inching away from him.

"Nah." She sent him another look. "I'm just killing time."

"Uhhuh…" He shrugged and she blew out a breath. "Yes, _flowers_ are why I was in such a rush, if you must know." He said nothing more and she was called away by another woman, who waved from a shop.

"Lucy, dear! Come here!"

"Mira!" and the blonde was hurrying over, leaving the man to do whatever he wanted. She didn't notice him follow her over, still bored. "I was hoping I'd see you!" The woman, tall, beautiful with silvery-white hair and blue eyes, beamed. "Oh, Erza wanted me to—"

"No need, no need! Anything for a friend~!" the woman sang. Lucy merely smiled, knowing of their history and choosing not to comment on it. "Oh, Lucy, did you hear? Did you?" And Lucy knew that smile.

"Hear what?"

"Royalty!" the woman swooned. Lucy curled her lip in distaste. "Why, there's going to be a huge festival in a few weeks! Princes from the nearby kingdoms are coming for the Prince's birthday!" Lucy tried to force a smile on her face.

"Ah? That sounds… lovely?"

"Isn't it?!" Mira was too excited about this, she decided. "Why, I heard they're inviting _everyone_!"

"Huh?" The older woman took hold of her shoulders, pulling her inside the small shop.

"So we need to pick a dress! I'm sure there'll be an invitation for you! After-all—"

"Mira, you know I haven't gotten one in five years." The woman faltered, but then her cheery smile was back and Lucy _definitely_ recognized the look in her eyes.

"I'm sure there'll be one for you~!" And Mira whirled her around, sweeping the blonde's items onto a table. "Pick a color!" Lucy faced the wall of fabrics and smiled fondly at the rainbow of colors, her fingers reaching out to brush against the satins. "Go on!"

"Thank you, Mira, but you know I can't afford you. You're too good!" The seamstress flushed at the compliment. "And besides, we won't be going. We never do. High society tends to look down on maids." The older woman's smile faded. "And really, four extra dresses? With how busy you'll be? No, we hardly want you to give up and leave us all for that vacation you've been saying you'll go on!" they both laughed and Lucy's fingers paused on a dark magenta fabric.

"That's a beautiful color for you, Lucy."

"Mm. Mom had one like this… a long time ago…" Mira patted her shoulder lightly. "Sorry, I really have to go, Mira," and Lucy picked up the bouquets and the bag of foods.

"Alright. Stop by on your way back, okay?" Lucy nodded and made her way out of the shop, surprised at the man leaning against the wall.

"Are you sure you're not following me?" He opened one eye and she raised a brow.

"Maybe. You seem interesting." Lucy snorted and made her way back to the street, continuing on her journey. He pushed off, moving after her. "So where ya going?"

"And why should I tell you?" The man shrugged and she took a moment to take him in. Taller than her, with sharp onyx eyes and pronounced canines. She could tell he was muscular from how his shirt pulled taut across his torso. Not heavily built, but enough that she knew he was strong. A white, oddly scaled scarf wound around his neck despite the nice temperature, and smudged brown pants were tucked into scuffed boots. And strange pink hair.

"You goin' to the party?"

"Hardly. Unless they're hiring." He glanced over at her and she motioned to herself. "Maid, remember?" She gathered he heard their conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Nah, don't think they are." She pursed her lips, telling herself not to hit this stranger. "So, Luce, where ya goin'?" She blinked as he grinned at her.

"'Luce'? It's Lucy!"

"Yeah yeah," he dodged her attempt at hitting him. His grin widened and he took her bag from her.

"H-hey! Give it back!" he danced around her as she tried grabbing it back. He was laughing, like he was having the time of his life. "Oi!"

"Let me carry it! Your arms are already full!" she scowled at him, but slowed her pace, letting him get his way. He threaded his hands together behind his head, whistling. "I was right, you are interesting, Luce~!" She huffed out a breath.

"Whatever…" and she stopped suddenly at the entrance to the cemetery. He paused a few feet in-front of her.

"Luce?"

She took in a slow breath before stepping through the gate. "Stay here. Please." And when she didn't hear his steps following her, she let out a soft sigh, picking her way towards her family's plot, settling in the grass before the graves. She gazed fondly at the warm stone before setting the flowers before the two headstones, bowing her head and pressing her hands together in prayer. A moment passed and she look back at them, tears pooling in her eyes.

No matter how many years passed, it still hurt. She knew there had been nothing she could do to help them, but it still hurt, knowing that she would never see them again and they wouldn't watch her grow up. "Hey Mama, Papa… I know I said I would be back sooner, but I couldn't get away. It's nothing for you to worry about, it's just work, after-all. The girls say hello and hope everything is going alright for you. I can't stay long, you know how it is. I really should go now. I've taken too much time and she's sure to notice. I'll try to come again in two weeks, I'll really try. I love you guys and I really miss you…" she pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, head bowed as the tears dripped down. "I miss you so much…!" and she broke, holding onto herself and crying for what seemed liked hours. In reality, it was only a few minutes and when she sucked in air to fill her lungs, she pulled a handkerchief out, wiping her eyes harshly. "I'll come back in a f-few weeks… Bye, Mama, Papa…" and rose slowly, gazing once again at the stone before turning on her heel and marching towards the gate.

She needed to get back, she couldn't leave them on their own for so long. She took in a deep breath and smiled, warmth and light filling her as it always did. The boy at the gate watched her silently. She plucked her bag from his hands, starting back towards the main street. "So what's your name?"

"I'm sorry." She laughed lightly, grinning at him. He blinked.

"Thanks, but it's been awhile. They're together now." His brows furrowed as he picked up on her words. "So? What's your name? I'm Lucy!" she stuck out her hand and it was a moment of eyeing her—probably wondering at her mental stability—before he took it in his larger one.

"Natsu."

"Nice to meet you Natsu." She let go, swinging her arms a bit as she twirled.

"…You're really weird, you know?"

"Hush, I'm perfectly normal." He made a noise in the back of his throat that told her he didn't agree with her. "So what do you do, huh?"

"Do?"

"Mhm, I'm a maid, Mira's a seamstress, what do you do?"

"Oh… I work at the palace." Her lips thinned and he raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." He laced his fingers behind his head again, watching her from the corner of his eyes. She was still frowning.

"You don't like the king, do you?" Her eyes narrowed on him.

"Of-course I like the king! Stupid Natsu." Mira waved from the doorway once again. "I just have an issue with all the parties he throws. Who do you think has to sew all those stupid dresses with miles of ruffles?" The boy snorted, then laughed. She wasn't sure if it was at her or her words(weren't they the same though…?) and she let him, skipping towards Mira. The woman shoved fabric into her arms. "M-mira! I can't acce—"

"They're scraps, Lucy, that's all. I know Levy's been needing a new skirt for a while." The woman smiled gently at her and Lucy looked down at the colorful array of textures in her hands. "Who knows, there might even be enough for another, depending on what you have already at home." Tears appeared in Lucy's eyes and she hugged the woman tightly, thanking her for the gift. "There there, you need to go now, Lucy, otherwise you'll be late," Mira eased the girl away, pushing her back towards the street. "Be careful now, and have a good day!" Lucy gave her another tight hug before hurrying down the street. Natsu was about to follow when the woman grabbed hold of his scarf, nearly choking him. "I think we need to talk," the woman's voice was still that sweet and kind tone, but when he turned, he saw a dark aura in her eyes.

"A-about?" he wheezed out, trying to inch away from her.

A smile curled onto her lips.

* * *

Chapter one, up! Hello all you lovely people! And thank you for reading!

I have really high hopes about this, so, I hope you all like it~!

I fully intend on getting all the Fairy Tail members in here in some way. If you have any suggestions for a job for them, feel free to comment it! I'm open to anything at this point! Well, I mean, avoid the ones I've already mentioned, and the Strauss siblings. And Bickslow. And Laxus and Makarov. And the dragons and Wendy. Everyone else is fair game though~!

Cheers!


	2. Dresses All Around

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Duchess Suzuno (née Clark) Heartfilia looked into the happily smiling face of Mirajane Strauss for a long moment, eyes narrowed on the woman while her daughters looked over every piece of fabric in her store, excited over the prospect of new gowns. She was the best seamstress, to be sure, and always did well by them, but her request—no, it was hardly a request, it was a demand. The former Countess couldn't help but feel like if she refused the silver haired beauty, her life would be in danger. "You want," the older woman began slowly, trying to make sure she understood what she wanted, "those four to come into town, to your shop…" she paused and Mirajane's smile grew as she nodded enthusiastically, "so you can measure them for new dresses." Again, the woman nodded. "Because excess fabric came in on the last delivery." Her smile brightened. "And the fabric isn't for ballgowns, but rather, work clothes. So, you thought," the younger beauty's smile flashed at the sudden dip in the Duchess's tone. Suzuno quickly righted it, "You thought of them."

"Exactly~!" the woman clapped her hands together and proceeded to show the Duchess the plain, sturdy material. Work clothes, as she said. "See, it's not very expensive and when they realized they made the mistake, they offered it to me and I accepted. And then, I thought of them~! I thought to myself, why let it go to waste? This material lasts _forever_," the Duchess's brow rose at the word, "and it's very durable, so it hardly needs mended~!"

"How much will this all cost, may I ask, Mirajane?" Mira's smile dipped a little and Suzuno's widened at the challenge. "As it stands, the dresses that have now work well. A patch or so hardly matters."

"For all four of them, 30,000 jewels. Like I said, the material is very inexpensive." The older noblewoman eyed the material and then the seamstress's happy smile. Her mind worked rapidly; 30,000 was rather expensive for work dresses, but for four of them? And considering her daughters' own dresses would be each be at-least 50,000…

"Acceptable. They will come tomorrow."

"Perfect~! Alicia-san, Cecilia-san, have you found anything you like?" and the Duchess followed after her, listening to the three of them discuss the latest trends and what would look best on them.

* * *

"Mira, it's good to see you again," Erza remarked as the four entered her shop the next day. The older woman squealed, rushing at them and gathering them all in a hug. Erza seemed mildly alarmed at the gesture, but relaxed into it, patting her shoulder while Levy was squished between their rather generous bosoms. Juvia seemed uncomfortable being so close to them all and Lucy merely laughed. "The Madam said you were making us dresses?" Erza was curious, as were the others. Understandably so.

"Mhm! Lisanna!" Another head of pale silvery hair popped out from the doorway and the younger Strauss sister entered, smiling fondly at them. "I asked my cute little sis to come help~!" Levy squeezed away, taking hold of Lisanna's hands and greeting her warmly. "Since I have so much work coming up. Luckily, she agreed~! It's too bad Elfman can't sew…" she mused as she released the rest of them. Lucy snorted at the mental picture of Elfman at a sewing machine, happily creating a ballgown. "So let's get started!"

"Wait, Mira, how did you convince her?" Lucy asked, curious. Her stepmother was surprisingly stingy unless it was getting something for her daughters.

"I appealed to her common sense, of-course!" The blonde inched away from the woman, recalling that she was once called the She-Devil.

"I-I see…" Lisanna pulled out a measuring tape and a pad of paper.

"So, who's up first, Mira-nee?" Since Erza was the closest, Mira took hold of the red-head's arm, pulling her towards the backroom. "Juvia, how about you?" The blue haired woman blinked, then offered the younger girl a smile.

"Juvia doesn't mind, Lisanna." And the two moved towards the work room. Lucy and Levy were left alone in the main room, quietly making their way towards the wall of fabrics, taking in the colors.

"Do you remember wearing things like this?" Levy asked her softly, her fingers trembling as they trailed over the fabric, much like Lucy's had four days prior.

"A little. I was just a kid, they weren't as fancy." Levy smiled over at her. "I remember how Mom looked though. She was so beautiful…" Levy rushed quickly over, hugging her best friend as tears began pooling. "I-I'm sorry, I'm alright, sorry!" she wiped at her eyes, smiling fondly at her friend. "Sorry, sorry…"

"It's nothing to apologize for, Lu-chan!" The bluenette held onto her tightly, smiling up at her.

The nice scene was broken by a loud voice. "Hey, Luce!" Both turned, blinking at the pink haired male in the doorway. He raised a hand in greeting. "And friend." Levy pulled away to step closer, tilting her head lightly, taking him in. Then she looked back at Lucy quizzically.

"Natsu. What're you doing here?" To say she was annoyed might have been an understatement. Levy backpedalled, inching behind the blonde.

"Killing time. Saw you and thought I'd come say hi. Hey," he tilted his head, gazing around the shop with sharp eyes, "is that demon woman here? Mira?" his voice was a whisper, as if saying her name would invoke her presence.

"Yes." And he was out the door in an instant, waving brightly and telling her he'd talk with her some other time, he'd just leave the delivery on that table and he hoped they had a nice day. Then he was gone.

Levy snorted as he ran. "W-who's he, Lu-chan?" she was able to manage. Lucy shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"I met him a few days ago. He was bored, so he followed me for a little bit. I guess Mira told him off for it." Levy's laughter trailed off as they both wondered at Mira's reputation and what she would do to someone who annoyed her.

They decided it wouldn't be good.

"Isn't this a pretty color, Lu-chan?" Levy changed the subject quickly, pointing out the dark magenta once more. Lucy smiled at the material that reminded her so much of her mother.

"It is. What about this, Levy-chan?" Lucy pointed out the orange satin, knowing her blue haired friend adored the color. It had the desired effect: Levy's eyes lit up as she rushed forward, feeling the smooth coolness of the fabric. "I wonder if we'll ever get to wear such pretty dresses…" Levy either hadn't heard her or was choosing to ignore the sad tone the blonde held. So Lucy perked herself up and pointed out other materials she thought her best friend would like until the Strauss sisters returned, Erza's face almost as red as her hair while Juvia was blushing lightly.

"You girls next~! Come on, Lucy~!" Mira pulled her away while Lisanna ushered Levy into the work room. "Hopefully you remember how it's done, yes?" Lucy gave a small smile and a nod, stripping to her underthings while Mira began the process, the tape cold against her skin.

"Natsu stopped by. He said he dropped something off for you." Her face lit up and she pulled away to clasp her hands to her chest, jumping up and down in joy. Lucy blinked at her response. "H-he left it on the table?"

"Oohh, I knew he'd come through for me! This is perfect, just perfect!" And she began measuring at such a frantic pace that Lucy was almost worried that her custom made dress would end up terribly wrong. But such fears were misplaced: Mira was the best. She didn't make mistakes. "Get dressed, okay? I'll be back!" and she left the blonde heiress standing in the room alone, wondering just exactly what was going on.

* * *

"Lucy." The blonde righted herself quickly, curtsying to her stepmother and employer, lowering her gaze. "Alicia and Cecilia's dresses are complete. And… I suppose yours' will be as well." The woman didn't seem pleased at the idea and Lucy kept her thoughts to herself. "Be a dear and pick them up, won't you?" Lucy dipped into a quick curtsy once again and was just about to turn, just starting to leave, when the Duchess's voice spoke again: "And inform Mirajane we'll need additional dresses for the Prince's ball. Two more should do. Tell her to use the styles and colors they discussed last week." Lucy bobbed her head and when her stepmother made her way up the stairs, she hurried out.

Freedom. Not true and complete, but freedom all the same from that deathly quiet, depressing house.

Everything had changed when her mother died, but when her father remarried, Lucy had finally thought things might go back to normal. And they had, for two years, before her father passed away as well. It came up quick and took him away before they knew it, leaving Lucy an orphan with little money to her name. Her father's will had accounted for Suzuno and his new step-daughters, but he hadn't accounted for his premature death, which left Lucy with a meager dowry and a few items that had been her mother's. Having nowhere else to go, the blonde had stayed with her step-family. They could be much worse, she mused as she hurried down the long drive that lead to the Heartfilia estate. So much worse. But they were treated fairly and the former Clarks weren't overly demanding. She heaved out a breath as she realized things would get harder once the Prince's ball got closer and the two began panicking.

"Hey," she looked over, distracted, at the boy with pink hair. He grinned. "Off for more flowers?"

She couldn't help but smile back. "Not this time. Though, you're welcome to buy some for me~!" She fluttered her lashes and he laughed. "I'm picking up dresses from Mira." It did the trick as he paled slightly.

"O-oh… It that so?" She nodded, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Lucy-nee!" a small voice called out before she could respond to the pinkette. A child, a boy no more than seven, ran to greet her, launching himself at her waist. She held tight to him as she twirled, the both of them laughing when she set him down, kneeling to look him eye to eye. "I missed you!" her threw his arms around her neck and she hugged him back.

"I missed you too, Romeo. Have you been helping your dad?" He avoided her eyes, pouting a bit. "Romeo, we talked about this…"

"B-but I don't want to be like dad! It's not cool!" A weak protest came from inside the shop and Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Wakaba consoled a now crying Macao.

"But, where else will I get the best flowers, Romeo, if your dad didn't run his shop, hmm?" The boy glanced at her from the corner of his eye, then noticed Natsu, immediately letting go of his blonde haired friend to stare up in awe of the man. "Ah, this is Natsu, Romeo."

"Yo, Romeo," the man still beside her raised a hand in greeting. Lucy could see the sparkles in his eyes. She straightened, dusting off her skirt. "Did you help with Luce's flowers last time? It was a real pretty set." Lucy let it go, despite the fact that the term was _bouquet_.

Romeo blinked rapidly, trying to process his new hero's words. "W-what?"

"I came last week for flowers. Did you help your dad arrange them?" Lucy clarified. Romeo tilted his head lightly to the side as he thought. "I got my normal ones." His eyes lit up as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Keep up the good work!" Natsu ruffled the younger boy's hair and Lucy could see the stars in the younger Conbolt's eyes.

"I have to go now, Romeo. Tell your mom I say hello, won't you?" The child nodded. "Oh, Romeo, if there are any scraps—"

"I know, Lucy-nee! I'll put them out for you! I know it's really important!" The boy puffed up his chest and Lucy cupped his face in her hands, smiling down at him fondly.

"Thank you, Romeo." She kissed his forehead and he flushed, running to the store's doorway and waving as she continued on her way. She was smiling as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"You're really popular, you know?"

"Mhm. I grew up here, so I know everyone," she looked over at him. "But I don't know you. Though, if you always lived at the palace, I wouldn't." She shrugged a bit. "It's not often you guys come down and this is, what? The third time I've seen you? In the span of two weeks?" She voiced it as a question, curious. But he merely grinned.

"I got bored." She gave him a look that told him she didn't really believe that, but said no more on the matter.

"What's the palace like then? I've only been there a few times." He seemed surprised and she raised her chin a bit, smirking. "What? You thought I'd never been outside the town limits? I'll have you know I used to travel a lot when I was a child."

"No, just surprised you've been to the palace. It's not often…" he trailed off, biting his tongue. He wondered, briefly, if she would stop talking to him now.

"That a commoner goes up there?" She didn't seem angry so he chanced a nod. "Well, I used to be someone. A long time ago." Her shoulders lifted and dropped in a shrug, showing indifference. "But, things happened. So, we lost a lot."

"And now… you're a servant?" She nodded.

He was so confused right now. Anyone else he knew would be bitter, but her? No, she was smiling. Was she entirely right in the head?

"One of six, actually. So, I'm kinda important now too~! After-all, I'm here in town, aren't I?" He gave her that. She could be trusted to take care of things in town. Impressive, for a girl who barely looked eighteen. "Do you run errands too?"

"Nope. They try as hard as they can to keep me up there." She grinned and nodded, almost as if she expected that answer. "You're weird, you know that, Lucy?"

"So you've told me before, Natsu." He laced his fingers behind his head.

"So you know everyone, right? Even the royalty?" She scoffed and he wondered how she was handling the 'miles of ruffles'.

"I know their names, but not them. Obviously."

"Oh yeah?" She raised a brow at his challenge.

"King Igneel and Queen Calida. They have a son named…" she trailed off and he paused when she stopped. "Huh… I know his name… he'll be eighteen in a few weeks… Jeez, what is it?" he laughed at the face she was making. "Oi, you, shaddup! It's something with… along the lines of summer… Hmm…"she tapped at her chin. "Ah well. Not important."

"The Prince isn't important?" he stifled his laughter, following after the blonde that was amusing him.

"I suppose he is," she mused, stepping into Mira's shop. "Since he'll be King one day. But for me, it doesn't really matter. All I know is I have to carry those," she pointed out the fluffy gowns in the corner, ready to be wrapped up to take home, "and four more like them for his party in a few weeks. And then make whatever changes Cecilia and Alicia want. So, ruffles." She made a face at the word and he grinned, finding her pain amusing. "Mira! I'm here!"

"_Lisanna'll be right out!"_ and it was a few moments before they both heard the soft footsteps of the younger Strauss moving towards them.

The short haired woman paused in the doorway. "Natsu?" Her eyes showed confusion. Lucy raised a brow, but ignored it, going to her stepsisters' dresses.

"Did Mira finish ours, Lisanna?" the blonde questioned her friend.

"O-oh, yes, she did… Natsu?" Lisanna pointed out the wrapped package of their work dresses and when Lucy moved towards them, the younger Strauss practically pounced on the pinkette and the two whispered furiously back and forth for a few minutes while Lucy scanned over the dresses.

They weren't the prettiest things they would ever wear, but they were for their work. They would be fine. "Should I just wrap these up?" she motioned towards the ballgowns and when she turned around, she saw Lisanna holding the boy by the collar. "Um… Lisanna?"

"Sure, go ahead~!" and Lucy quickly did it, leaving the two to their own devices. She'd been in Mira's shop enough to know how to fold the dresses up and wrap them. And how to carry them and hang them up when she got back home. "Do you need help taking them back? I'm sure Natsu here would just _love_ to be useful!" Lucy didn't want to know what was going on and quickly raised her hands up.

"N-no, it's fine! They aren't heavy!" And to prove it, she gathered the three packages in her arms carefully, smiling at her. "See?"

"Fine." Did she seem… upset? "Well? Go on! Walk her home!"

"Lisanna!"

"Really, I'm fine, Lisanna, thanks!" Lucy eased herself past the two—who were glaring at each other—and out towards the street. "Thank you for the help, Lisanna, have a good day! Oh, Mira!" she called into the shop and smiled at the answering call. "Suzuno wants two more, in the styles and colors you all discussed last week!" There was a huff and a groan and Lucy could see Lisanna roll her eyes. Then the older Strauss called out in the affirmative. Lisanna hurriedly pushed Natsu out the door, frowning at him. He scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets and following after Lucy, who tried not to laugh at the look on his face. "What did you do to her to make her so mad?"

"Like I know…"

And she let it go, moving down the street and responding to those who called out to her. When Romeo rushed out, brandishing two bouquets, she shoved the packages into her new friend's arms, crouching down to appraise the flowers. "Romeo, these aren't scraps," she informed him, almost scolding.

"Most of it is!" the child argued. And yes, she did see that, but there were some in there that obviously didn't belong. "Besides," he pointed into the shop where Wakaba and Macao were watching. "Dad said it was okay! You're our favorite, after-all!" the two men waved and Lucy waved back. She turned her eyes back to Romeo. He was watching her expectantly.

"Thank you, Romeo. They're very beautiful." He beamed at her and she patted his head. "Whenever your dad gives you the go ahead, I'd appreciate it if you could take them down."

"Anything for you, Lucy-nee!" she gathered the dresses from Natsu's arms and called out her thanks to the older men, who winked and waved. She started on her way again and when Natsu continued following her down the main road and towards her home, she looked over at him.

"You're following me."

"She did tell me to walk you home." She raised a brow. "What? I'm a gentleman!" She snorted, lips curling up in an attempt to stop her laughter, but the thought of him, him who she barely knew, as a gentleman—she couldn't help it. He pouted, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "O-oi…"

"If you say so~!" she titled her head towards the Heartfilia manor resting atop the small hill, still some distance away. The long road winding up to it was visible. "But, as you can see, I'm here." He blinked slowly at it. "Impressive, right? It's been in my family for generations, dating back at-least five. One day, I hope to buy it back, to have it back in my family."

"What?" She smiled softly, stopping in the road as she gazed at her home.

"The estate. The Heartfilia manor. If I ever get enough money, I can buy it back from Suzuno and take up my father's business. I've spoken with his old partners, in the next town over. I've shown the aptitude for it, so, I can start there whenever I chose. That's my dream right now—doing my family proud!" she didn't look over at him and starting walking once more. "But, I'd be lucky to even start working over there, so, for now, I just take care of my home."

"Are you telling me you're Duke Heartfilia's daughter?"

"I am." She paused then, looking over her shoulder at him. She copied one of her mother's expressions, soft and graceful. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." He was glaring at her home.

"_Lady_ Lucy Heartfilia."

"No, just Lucy. I have no title, no lands, no retainers," _Even though they tried_, she thought silently, thinking back at her family's loyal servants. "Like I said, things happened. And I lost everything. So, now I'm just like you, like everyone else." His eyes were dark and narrowed, hands balled into fists. She couldn't help the gentle expression that came over her then and it threw him. "Thank you for your concern though, Natsu, but I'm okay. I have my friends helping me, after-all. I don't need money and fancy dresses to be happy. My friends are what's most important now, after-all."

Her smile brightened and she tilted her head lightly to the side.

"Luce…"

"Thanks for walking me back, but I'll be okay the rest of the way. I hope I see you again~!" And she started the long walk back to the manor.

* * *

Chapter two, end! Success!

These are getting progressively longer… and I'm not sure if that's a bad thing.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really made my day! Ah, as for Cobra and Kinana, I totally forgot about them, but now that you've reminded me, **hisuichanxx**, I have ideas on how to include them!

If anyone wants to see a certain character in a certain role, plus, feel free to suggest them! 'Cause I have very few ideas for them.

Until the next time, ciao~!


	3. Invitations

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

"Well…" The red headed man slumped a little further in his seat, head held up by his hand. From across the room, his wife gave him a threatening smile. "I suppose…" The lacrima before him showed his friends making similar faces. "Silver, you're coming, aren't you?" His wife sent him a disapproving look.

"_Yeah…"_

"My, don't sound so excited. You'll give us the wrong idea," he responded drily, choosing for the time being, to avoid looking at his beloved wife. "Talic?" The dark haired man in another lacrima snorted. "Dear, mark him as a yes." There was a huff of annoyance and a soft voice scolding him lightly. "Nahir, tell me you're coming." Another disapproving look, he could just _feel_ it…

The third man smiled, bowing his head lightly as his eyes closed. "_And miss such a glorious event? We shall attend."_ He slouched another inch and his wife's eyes were boring holes in him.

"I suppose we'll have to invite Makarov…" Groans all around as his beloved continued scribbling, a smile now inching onto her lips. "And his brat…" Deeper groans.

_Elsewhere in Magnolia, a short, elderly man sneezed…_

"_We don't __**really**__ need to, do we?"_ Silver huffed out and the man looked over to his wife—didn't he say he was going to stop that?—and she gave a solid nod.

"Apparently, yes." Another inch down. "I know you're all coming, so stop making a big deal. It was decided weeks ago."

"_We aren't coming for_ _**you**__ Igneel. And I'm only coming because of my wife!"_ Talic, better known as Metalicana, ground out, his own arms crossed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see you either!" From across the room, her Royal Majesty, Queen Calida Dragneel, shook her head, pausing in her writing.

"Act your age." Her tone was casual enough, as if amused, but the darkness in her eyes told him otherwise. There were snickers from the lacrima as they watched him swallow. "Your sister is coming, isn't she?" Igneel, King of Devados, scowled. The smile that had been on her lips disappeared.

"I don't know what that woman's doing…" He was pouting.

"I see," she drawled and he puffed out a breath. "Well, finish up with your friends. We have a list to go over." He couldn't help feeling like she was treating him like their son.

"Yes, _dear_. I'll see all you here in a month. And if you aren't, you have Callie to deal with." There were murmured words he couldn't make out and the orbs went dark. "Well. Let's have it. What's the damage?" and he threw an arm over his eyes, bracing himself for the jumble of names that would soon come through her lips.

Her grin was dark.

* * *

"What's this?" Levy picked up the thick envelope, turning it over in her hand as she looked it over. It was a creamy white with nothing written on it. A dark red seal kept it closed. She shrugged, slipping a finger under the flap and opening it easily. Inside, four envelopes greeted her, each with elegant writing on the front. "Huh?"

"What is it, Levy-chan?" Lucy looked over at her, raising a brow. Levy waved the thick cards around briefly. "What're those?"

"Invitations, I think. They fell out of the package with our dresses. Our names are on them?" The small bluenette seemed confused and it didn't take much for the blonde to be equally confused. "See? 'Lady Lucy Heartfilia' and 'Miss Levy McGarden'. Juvia and Erza are in here too." Lucy took her card, biting at her lip as her mind worked. The bigger envelope they had all been in was familiar to her. To be exact, it was the one that Natsu had delivered to Mirajane when they had gone in for their fitting.

Mirajane. Of-course. She did something. It had to be her fault.

"'You are cordially invited to celebrate Prince Lysander's eighteenth year'," Levy began reading aloud, her brows furrowed as her confusion only grew. "'The celebration will span five days, with the fifth being the day of His Royal Highness's birthday. This invitation will be proof of acceptance, so please show it at the door.' Lu-chan?" Lucy was staring down at the formal script and elegant writing, eyes wide. Levy scooted a little closer to her on their bed, nudging her best friend lightly. Lucy started, blinking hard.

"Sorry, it's just… I think Mira might have blackmailed someone." Levy looked back down at her own invitation, holding it tightly. "Or threatened them. I'm not sure. But… No. This is ridiculous." Lucy set it aside, rising from the bed and pacing the room. "I know I used to be someone, but I was seven when mom died. I don't know anything about dancing or society now! I have manners, yes, but I don't have proper etiquette drilled into me! What was she thinking, doing this? It's not like any of us could pass as noblewomen! And even if we did go, the guards would stop us at the door! No title but 'Miss'? They would turn us away without a second thought!"

Levy sat quietly on the bed, smiling softly down at the thick paper in her hands, fingers brushing against the neat script. "It was nice of her though… Thinking of us like that…" she hugged it to her chest and Lucy immediately regretted her rant, seeing the tears in her best friend's eyes. "I'll treasure it, having something like this," Levy beamed at her. Lucy stayed where she had stopped pacing, watching as her friend traced over how her name looked in such formal script.

As if they really were important and not merely servants.

But she couldn't say anything now. Levy knew as well as she that they couldn't go, as lovely as it would be. That world wasn't for them and not even Lucy could enter it now.

"Oh? What's this?" Erza had entered and spotted the pretty cards, her eyes widening when she saw her name on one. "An invitation?"

"E-Erza—" But the older teen had already opened it, reading through it and then staring down at it in surprise. "It's Mira's doing," was all Lucy offered the girl.

Erza raised her eyes, still wide, and looked over at them. "A-and Madam has agreed?"

Lucy gave a sad little shrug of her shoulders. "She doesn't even know about them, Erza. Like I said, it's all Mira's doing. I know she's probably trying to help, but really… She still doesn't get it."

"And what is there to get? I think it's a wonderful idea." Both younger girls blinked at her. "I've never been to a party before…" the redhead mused, holding at her chin as she thought. "I assume we would need dresses… I don't think ours would do. Perhaps if we go immediately to Mira, we could negotiate some sort of plan to pay her for them—over time, mind you. Our salaries could make steady payments. It might take a year or two, but I'm sure she would be more than willing to work it out with us." She nodded then, as if this was something they had all decided and agreed upon.

"Are… Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If she went through the trouble of procuring us invitations, I believe we should take the opportunity." Levy's eyes shined with a light Lucy rarely saw and she bit her tongue. A party _would_ be nice, but…

"It's the Prince's party though. And Suzuno will be invited as well." Both girls deflated as they suddenly realized this as well. "She and Alicia and Cecilia would be there."

"I-I see your point…" Erza set the invitation aside, looking down at it fondly. Levy tucked hers away in one of her drawers. "It was a nice idea…"

Lucy hated to do that to them, but they had to be practical. Perhaps if it hadn't been such a grand party—one rumored to be where the Prince would choose his bride—they might have been able to convince her stepmother to allow them to go. But, it was, so, they couldn't.

"It would have been nice to see the palace…" Levy murmured, letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Juvia does not understand, Mira-san." The blue haired woman frowned lightly at the seamstress. "Why does Mira-san—"

"Hush hush," Mira pressed a finger against the younger woman's lips, smiling at her. "Humor me." And so Juvia faced the wall of fabrics, frowning lightly as her eyes took in all the beautiful colors. "Well?"

"Well… Juvia is rather fond of blue…" she motioned towards one end of the wall, where blues in all shades sat. "Darker, Juvia thinks they go well with her hair." Mira nodded and beside her, Lisanna scribbled down on a notepad. "And Juvia knows Levy is fond of orange and yellow," she pointed over towards the reds. "Not so much the darker, lighter." Mira waved towards one column of color. "Yes, like those."

"Lisanna?"

"Got it, Mira-nee."

Juvia tilted her head lightly to the side then. "Lucy also likes blues, but lighter shades. Sky blue. And Erza… Perhaps… Purple? Juvia isn't sure." Mira nodded and Lisanna tapped the pencil against the page.

"A dark red could work. Maybe even dark brown with white and red embellishments," Lisanna mused. Mira tilted her head back and forth as she thought about it, designs working rapidly through her mind.

"Mm, write it down, Lisanna. We'll try it." Juvia pursed her lips, looking once more at the Strauss sisters.

"Juvia is still confused…" Mira took hold of the younger girl, hugging her warmly. "A-ah, Mira-san…?"

"Don't worry about it, Juvia~! Mm, you should probably get back then, huh?" The bluenette nodded, moving towards the door, looking back at them hesitantly. Mira waved her on. "Go on! I'll talk to you later, Juvia~!" and the teen was gone. Mira looked over to her younger sister. "Lisanna, we're going to need help, you know?" Her younger sister nodded, tapping the pencil against her chin. "All this work I have… We can't do it alone. Evergreen might be willing to help," Lisanna shook her head quickly. "Ah, don't worry, I'll convince her! And maybe Kinana…" Lisanna shot her a look. "What? She'd help if we asked!"

"Mira-nee, you know she's—" Mira waved her off.

"Yes, yes, I can't forget that! We could always leave a message, you know! Hmm… Let's think…The girls would be so helpful, but they won't be able to get away…Cana? No, not Cana…Well, let's stick with Evergreen and Kinana for now."

Lisanna sighed. "Whatever you say, Mira-nee…"

* * *

Suzuno eyed her stepdaughter critically. Lucy didn't offer a smile and merely stood before her quietly. "Lucy…" The blonde raised her eyes. "Explain this to me."

Lucy bit at her lip, hands clasped tightly behind her back. They hadn't expected Alicia to happen upon them discussing the invitations and they hadn't expected her to report dutifully to her mother. Suzuno didn't exactly _look_ angry, but all the same… "We've been invited."

"I can see that. I don't understand _why_ you four have been invited."

"What's wrong with being invited to the palace? It is open for everyone, after-all." Suzuno raised a brow but Lucy didn't take back her words. It was true, after-all, something she had momentarily forgotten back in their room. Regardless though…

"Yes, but why would two invitations come for you?" Lucy blinked and behind her, peering from around the wall, Levy and Erza looked at each other, processing their adopted mother's words.

"Excuse me, _two_?" Suzuno pulled an envelope from her pocket, handing it over to her stepdaughter silently. Lucy took it, reading that, yes, her name was indeed tacked onto the end of the addressed: _To Duchess Heartfilia and her daughters, Alicia, Cecilia, and Lucy Heartfilia._ "I don't… I don't understand… I haven't been invited since…"

"Unfortunately, it seems that it was forgotten your father had any children. Forgive me, I never thought anything of it." Suzuno seemed embarrassed by the whole thing, but Lucy was still suspicious. She just conveniently forgot about her stepdaughter-turned-servant, eh? More like didn't correct them. Pity, but nothing could be done now. "If you'd like to go, I will allow you. Either with us, or on your own, it doesn't matter to me." Lucy blinked, once, twice, then looked back down at the card in her hands.

"What about the others?" Suzuno's look hardened.

"I don't see their names there. And how _did_ you come about getting individual invitations, Lucy? I'm quite curious." Her mouth was dry and she took a moment to continue to stare down at the paper. She could always tell her it was Mira, but that thought didn't bode well with her. Mira was a spectacular woman so she hardly wanted to get Suzuno mad at her.

"I-I made a friend, the last time I was in town… He works in the palace. I guess he gave them to Mira because they were in with our dresses." She felt a twinge of guilt as she gave up that information, but she doubted Suzuno would ever meet Natsu.

"I see. Forgive me, Lucy, but there's going to be a lot going on in the next few weeks. Your sisters' dresses will need to be perfect and the ones they have will have to be updated—the ball lasts for five days and they've only three new ones. In addition to my own dresses. The cleaning and daily upkeep will have to suffer briefly for their dresses to be perfect. This I will allow. But that means," her eyes shifted over to where Erza and Levy watched. They stiffened. "The cleaning will have be done after we leave for the evening that week. You understand." Lucy stared at her.

Pain. Yes, that was the feeling. She would get a taste of that world once again, finally, after so long, after everything she had been through, but her friends—no, her sisters—couldn't get the chance. They had invitations, they had a plan for getting a dress or two, but having it all crash around them… because of _cleaning_?

"No, Stepmother, I _don't_ understand." Suzuno's mouth hardened in displeasure. "They have just as much a right as anyone else, as Alicia or Cecilia. They have invitations and the proclamation said _every eligible maiden_. I think they qualify for that." She heard a quiet gasp that she identified as Levy's, but she didn't turn to look. She was too busy glowering at the woman who hardly cared about her.

"Don't test me, Lucy. I married your father, yes, but you are no daughter of mine. However, I loved Jude and I do love you. I will allow you to attend. But I have no obligation to my staff."

Ah, how could she have forgotten? They were merely staff to her. Not girls she took in at the tender age of twelve, like Lucy had been(or fourteen in the case of Erza) and cared for. No, they were staff. And if Lucy didn't bear the Heartfilia name, she wouldn't even be having this conversation with her _**employer**_.

"But—"

"Enough, Lucy. Keep this up," a cruel smile lit on her face and Lucy couldn't help but shudder, "and you too will lose that chance. So, behave and be a good girl and you'll get to go to the party with your sisters." Suzuno turned on her heel then, walking towards the parlor. "Levy." Her best friend stumbled out, bobbing a quick curtsy and keeping her eyes cast down. "Be a dear and prepare our tea. Erza," their eldest friend took her place beside the youngest of their group, face carefully blank, "go and collect my girls, won't you?"

"Yes, ma'am." Suzuno smiled pleasantly at them before turning back and disappearing. Levy was trembling and Erza rested a hand on her shoulder gently. "Best get to it." She nodded and after sending a small smile towards Lucy, rushed towards the kitchen. "Lucy…" She looked away and Erza let out a soft breath. "You tried. Thank you. You'll just have to make sure to tell us all about it every night." Lucy choked, but managed a nod. "That's the spirit," and she too disappeared up the stairs to fetch their employer's daughters.

And Lucy remained where she stood, tears coursing down her cheeks as she gripped her hands in tight fists, glaring down at the gleaming white marble floor. That's how Juvia found her when she returned from town.

* * *

"Hah?" Mira smiled patiently at the teen.

"You heard me~!" Natsu rubbed at the back of his neck, pursing his lips as he watched her from the corner of his eyes. He had just been minding his own business, walking through town(and NOT hoping to run into a certain blonde again) when the eldest Strauss pounced on him and dragged him into the little shop, closing and locking the door behind him. Sure, she hid how dangerous she was behind that pretty smile, but she seemed to be slipping more and more as the requests began to pile up.

He wondered how long until she totally snapped.

"Look, Mira, I'm not really sure what you're asking me…" Behind her sister, Lisanna sat at the table, busily sketching out designs. And ignoring the two in an effort to stay in her sister's good graces. "I mean, yeah, the invitations were easy enough, but—"

"Natsu. Believe me when I tell you, _I will make your life Hell._" Darkness surrounded the usually chipper seamstress and the boy stiffened. Her smile returned, but he knew by now not to trust it. "Okay?"

"A-a-aye…"

"So I can leave this to you then? And it will happen?" He wrinkled his nose, scuffing the toe of his boot against the floor. "Natsu."

"I can't promise anything…" he started, not looking at her. "But I'll see what I can do. It's gonna look a little suspicious, you know?" Her smile became all the brighter and, he realized, _she was enjoying this_. She was enjoying this too much.

What had he gotten into, exactly?

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Go on then, Lucy won't be coming to town today. Juvia was here earlier." He scowled. "You do this, and I'm sure she'll be at the Prince's party," Mira beamed over at Lisanna, who took a moment to think it over, then nod in the affirmative. "You just do it and then leave it to us, okay? Everything'll work out~!"

She was having too much fun. This was very bad for him. What else would she con him into before the week was out?

"Yeah yeah…"

* * *

Chapter three!

Aww, you guys! You're gonna make me cry! All your reviews are amazing and I love you all! This is just the beginning, so I hope I continue to live up to your expectations! Thank you all so much, it means so much to me!

I'll get the next chapter up in a week or so, so please be patient!

Until the next time, ciao!


	4. The Duke and His Nephews

A/N: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail…

* * *

Lucy was trying to keep from twitching as they stood outside. Suzuno's orders, else she would be hiding in their room, or the kitchen, or the attic, _or running very far away_. "Smile." It was an order, not a suggestion, so she eased one onto her lips. "Honestly, Lucy…" Her stepmother shook her head, as if she had to deal with this often. Beside her, Cecilia stifled a smile and on her other side, Alicia rolled her eyes. The eldest, Alicia, was Lucy's senior by two years making her and Erza the same age: nineteen. She was beautiful, Lucy mused, with dark hair not unlike Cana's and brilliant green eyes. Long and wavy, it curled slightly when it was loose, but for now, it was pulled back in an elegant bun. Cecilia was only a few months older than Lucy, just barely eighteen. After the Prince's party, they would have to start preparing for hers. A brunette, like her sister and mother, but hers was a lighter shade and her eyes were a darker green.

When they were all together like this, Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was the odd one out, blonde as she was. Alicia tolerated her(at best) and Lucy made sure not to bother her. Cecilia was more childlike, but the former heiress had seen a deadly cunning in her eyes on several occasions, which made Lucy like her all the more. They would talk when she wasn't busy and Cecilia always marveled at how the four of them could clean the entire estate like they did. It wasn't mocking or condescending—not like Alicia's comments—and she even tried her hand at cleaning once. She, they found, quite liked cleaning windows.

"Stand straight, girls." They obeyed, straightening their backs as the carriage ambled up the drive. Lucy tried not to breathe too loudly, but the corset was too tight and too small. Yes, she did have a rather lovely dress for when they were receiving visitors, like the Duke and it was hers but when someone was staying multiple days, she would borrow one of Alicia's older ones. They were too tight as well, her stepsister not as… _blessed_ as the blonde was. But she said nothing of it, not needing the older girl to dislike her even more. At this point, she stopping trying to figure her out. What had Lucy ever done to her, to gain such annoyed looks?

"Lucy!" Her smile twitched as the door flung open and a form came hurdling out of the 'death trap' called a carriage. "I thought I was gonne _die_ in there!" He stretched and Suzuno and her sisters dipped into curtsies as the other occupants stepped out much more calmly. In the dress, Lucy could hardly move her upper body or risk cutting off her breathing, but she hardly worried about that. The other blond had already taken hold of her arm, ambling away as he began to regal her of what had been happening in his life in the past four months since he had last seen her.

Ah yes. She always _loved_ when Duke Rall came visiting with his nephews.

"S-sting?!" His uncle was not as pleased with this, but the blond latched onto her arm paid him no mind, waving him off without breaking their conversation. "R-rogue, follow the brat… Chaperone, Rogue! Be a chaperone!" She liked the Duke, he was quite nice and rather charming, but his nephews… She could do without Sting Eucliffe. She heard the soft footsteps following after them and an annoyed look came over him. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the dark-haired man suddenly at her elbow.

Suzuno would just love to get the two _very eligible bachelors_ inside and show off her daughters, but she hardly wanted to be rude to the Duke. And she couldn't very well keep Lucy dressed as a maid when they came to visit to better display her girls—Sting liked her too much and there would be a whole mess of trouble once the Duke found out what she was doing. So, that was the only good thing about Sting in her opinion.

"Hello, Rogue," They'd all known each other long enough that Lucy didn't use the more formal and appropriate greetings for them. "How's babysitting going?" Sting pouted, apparently realizing she greeted the quieter boy before him.

"Tiring," the red eyed man shot his brother an annoyed look. Sting acted innocent. "_Very_ tiring." Lucy smiled. There was a slight cough and the amusement slide from her features, turning brown eyes up to the man marching her through the gardens.

"And how are you, Sting?" she huffed out, tempted to snatch her arm away, but she had learned from experience that Sting had a tight grip.

He beamed. "I've been well, even better since I get to see you!" Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Pleasure's mine, I assure you," she drawled. No matter what she did, the boy—well, _man_—still hadn't gotten in through his head that she wasn't quite as fond of him as he was of her. It's been seven years, and he's still just as smitten. "Sting—"

"Lucy, we've known each other for ages," he interrupted, stopping and turning to face her, holding onto her hands. Two steps behind them, Rogue scowled.

"Here we go again…"

"And I really think," Sting shot his brother a look but Rogue merely raised a brow, "That's it's about time we finally make good on our promise and get married!"

Lucy smiled pleasantly up at him and Rogue blinked at this newest development. She never smiled when the idiot proposed, so was she really—"Nope."

"B-but Lucy!"

"No." She tugged her hands away, shoving them behind her back before he could grab them again. "And what promise? I don't remember ever promising to marry you. However, I do recall you chasing me around, screaming about making me your bride. Seven years ago."

"She was running," Rogue murmured, remembering the day well. Sting wasn't amused.

"Though," she slipped closer to Rogue, wrapping one hand around his arm. He kept his features schooled in a blank mask, but he could see how it irritated the other blond. "I _do_ recall saying I'd marry Rogue. Didn't I?" She grinned and Rogue gave a stoic nod.

Sting exploded. "I knew it! You like her too! That's it! From this day on, you're my rival! How could you do this to me, Rogue?! I thought we were brothers!" and he started stomping away, throwing his hands up as he argued with himself, only to pace back to yell something else at the stoic man before stomping away again and repeating the process. Lucy watched on in amusement.

"Well, my job is done. How long before he calms down and the two of you are friends again?" she looked up at the man curiously. He shrugged. "Probably like every other time then, huh?" A single nod. "So, by dinner time then. A few hours of quiet will be nice. Walk me back?" and while Sting's back was turned, the two made their way back towards the manor. A minute later, just turning back to walk towards them and yell at him some more, he noticed them walking away.

"_O-OI! YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL HER AWAY LIKE THAT! I SAW HER FIRST!_"

"Typical," Lucy breathed. "What, is he _still_ twelve?"

"Probably."

* * *

"My my my…" The Duke's eyes took her in, his lips curling up into a smile. "Every time we visit, I'm still so surprised at how you've grown, how you've _all_ grown," he added quickly, smiling over at her stepsisters. They were in the parlor now, Sting reluctantly seated next to his brother and across the couch from her. She smiled lightly and Joseph swore he saw her mother sitting there for a moment.

"Thank you, My Lord." He shook his head.

"Really now, Lucy, I've known you since you were a baby. _Uncle Joseph _is quite acceptable. The same goes for you girls." Cecilia beamed at him.

"Sure thing, Uncle~!" Suzuno sent her a look, but she pretended not to see it. "Hey hey, Sting, are you _really_ still in-love with Lucy?" The blonde sent the girl a dark look, telepathically trying not to bring this topic back up, not after they laid it to rest only twenty minutes ago.

"I am. And one day," he looked over at her, grinning a rather charming smile that sent Alicia blushing, "she'll agree to marry me." Suzuno's eyes narrowed further and Lucy offered him a stiff smile.

"Perhaps."

"Most definitely." Rogue poked him. Cecilia let out a heavy sigh, eyes sparkling as she clasped her hands before her chest.

"Ahh~ I Still remember they day we all met~! Mama and Jude had just gotten married and everyone was here for the party!" Lucy tried to keep the smile on her face, but remembering the day was still painful. No, not the day. Her father. Remembering him, smiling and happy, a rare occurrence since her mother passed. "And Uncle Joseph came with Aunt Lydia and you two!"

"Our parents had just gotten married themselves," Rogue added, a small smile on his face. "Uncle gave them two weeks without us. A wedding gift." Sting grinned.

"Mhm~!" Cecilia nodded, excited now that _Rogue_ was getting involved. "And Sting just stared at Lucy the entire time! And then he marched right over and—" he sprang up, taking hold of Cecilia's hand and kneeling before her, a hand over his chest as though he was acting in a play.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever met!" Cecilia giggled and quickly molded her features into her best impression of Lucy's confused look back then.

"T-thank you, um… um, S-Sting-kun?" And her voiced was pitched just a tad too high.

"We should get married too!" Lucy's cheeks were red by this point as her 'Uncle' was laughing at the reenactment.

"M-married?! But we just met! No!"

"No, you're supposed to say yes!" Rogue crossed his arms.

"You're having too much fun with this," was his remark, a brow raised.

"Nonsense, Rogue! It's brilliant!" Joseph slapped his nephew on the back. "And then Lydia came over! Go on then!" Cecilia looked over expectantly at her older sister and the girl's blank face was enough of an answer. She pouted and Alicia shook her head.

"Come on, Alicia!"

_And then Lydia approached the two, leaning down slightly to smile at the young Miss Heartfilia. "Married, huh?" Sting had nodded, gripping the girl's hand tightly. Lucy was still so confused. "Well, you're too young now, you know? But you could always," she raised her eyes to look over where her father stood, watching the two. He was smiling at the scene and nodded, "become betrothed." Sting tilted his head and Lucy tried to tug her hand away, in an effort to run to her father and hide from this scary boy. "It means you'll be married in the future." The boy's eyes lit up and he grinned at the girl still trying to get away._

"_Alright!"_

"_N-no!"_

"_Come on, Lucy! We'll get married!" she pouted and Lydia straightened, a mischievous grin on her lips._

"_You could seal the promise with a kiss." And Lucy broke free, running away screaming as the other blond chased after her, calling for her to stop so they could kiss and get married already. The wedding party was laughing as the little Princess was chased by her Prince Charming, screaming about how she wasn't going to kiss any boy, not now, not ever, and she wasn't getting married. Her father held his new wife tightly, watching as his daughter made a new friend. His stepdaughters were grinning and he was sure Cecilia was just about ready to join in on the game of tag. _

_Lucy skidded behind Rogue, the boy standing stock still as his new brother frowned at him. "A-a-and what if I want to marry Rogue, huh?!" Sting's eyes zeroed in on him and Rogue felt about ready to run himself. "What about that, Sting Eucliffe?!"_

_And Rogue burst into tears, running to his aunt, crying about how he didn't want to get married and he didn't want Sting angry at him and all he really wanted was a slice of the pretty looking cake. The two blondes were baffled at the turn of events, but Sting recovered first, swooping in to peck her cheek. She shrieked, running to her father and wiping at her cheek with a hand, glaring daggers at him._

"Muu~ You really were a crybaby back then, weren't you, Rogue?" Cecilia mused, looking at the stoic teen now seated by himself on the couch. When Suzuno had taken up telling the story, Sting had plopped beside Lucy without anyone noticing. Except for the girl in question.

Rogue didn't dignify her comment with a response. Joseph reached over, ruffling his hair. The younger male made a low noise in the back of his throat but didn't move until his uncle let go, reaching up to fix his hair.

"One day, Lucy~! You'll be Her Ladyship, Duchess Eucliffe~!" Lucy offered the chipper brunette a small smile while Sting's grew. She could see his hand twitching, no doubt wanting to wrap it around her shoulders. But that wouldn't be proper and despite his dislike of the rules and avoidance of them, he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. It was… Sweet, she supposed. But he was still Sting Eucliffe.

"Perhaps," she repeated, noting how Alicia's eyes had darkened. Oho, so _that's_ what it was, eh? Alicia fancied the blond and his obvious affection for _the maid_ irked her. Well, one mystery solved.

Cecilia merely nodded and Lucy noticed both her stepmother and 'Uncle' didn't seem adverse to the idea.

* * *

"You're Natsu, right?" He turned, blinking down at the small bluenette holding flowers and a basket. He offered her a quick grin, recognizing her… from somewhere. "I'm Levy, Lu-chan told me about you."

"Ah, we met in that dem—ah, Mira's shop, yeah?" His eyes travelled past her and he noticed she smiled.

"Lu-chan's not here. She's back at the estate, entertaining guests." Natsu pulled his eyes back to her, quirking a brow. "She told me you… know her, I guess." His eyes narrowed in the slightest. Her smile brightened. "Don't worry, she still plays dress up from time to time when we have guests."

"And who, exactly, is visiting?" Something in her eyes didn't sit well with him. Like she knew something he didn't… Much like Mira's. It made him immediately wary of the girl who looked no older than fifteen.

"Duke Rall and his nephews. Perhaps you know them?" It was an innocent enough question, to passerbys, but he got what she meant.

_What she knew._

"I should tell you, I'm quite fond of reading. Books, journals, newspapers, and the like. I know quite a bit about things I'll never see and people I'll never meet. But that's beside the point~!" Yes. **Exactly** like Mira. "Lu-chan likes the Duke enough, and Rogue-san, but Eucliffe-san…" she shrugged lightly and he immediately stiffened, not liking where she was going with this.

"Heard he's a flirt," his voice was harder than he meant it to be, a little deeper too. But she paid it no mind.

"Oh, he is," she agreed readily, noting how his eyes had changed, a smirk adorning her lips. This small little girl was dangerous, he knew now. What was it with the women in this town? Were they all raised by wolves? "But, he only loves one woman and one woman only. He's just very charming and open, I suppose," she tapped at her chin, as if pondering the blond man in question. "His heart only has room for the girl who caught his eye when he was twelve. Declared his love for her on the spot and said she'd be his bride one day." She tilted her head to the side lightly. "A Lady with no lands marrying a future Duke… A step up, I suppose." There was a dangerous glint in her hazel eyes.

But he was already caught in her web.

"Did you get the invitations?" A change of topic would be good. Yes, a brilliant idea.

"Ah, we did! I assume that was you? Thank you!" he gave a short nod. "Too bad though," he twitched. "But, we can't go. The Madam found out about them. Lu-chan can go, if she meets certain conditions, but, we're just staff after-all. Someone has to do the cleaning," she shrugged, as if it was of no consequence, "and Lu-chan made it clear if we can't go, she won't either. And, this is important, you know," she wagged a finger at him and he was too surprised to reply, "but we haven't any dresses! Besides these, of-course," and she gestured to the new one she was wearing. "We can hardly go to such a fancy party as the _Prince's_ dressed in these," she gestured again and he found himself nodding. "Erza suggested we talk with Mira about them, but she's so busy and new dresses for all four of us? Ridiculous. We haven't the money and it still doesn't change the fact that we've a job to do. So, thank you, but unfortunately we can't use them. Sorry all your hard work was wasted…"

"What…" She had lowered her eyes, as if upset at the whole situation, but raised them when he spoke. "What if Mira had help? You know, extra help, besides Lisanna?" The girl shook her head.

"Mm, still wouldn't change the fact that she would have to make at-least three new dresses for us. Lu-chan could probably bring some of Alicia-san's old dresses and Mira could fix them up, but that's still too much for her to handle at this point. And, again, we have no money." She turned abruptly on her heel and a startled noise fell from his lips. "I really should get back. Who knows if Eucliffe-san's worn her down enough yet that she'll _finally_ accept his proposal. Bye!"

She just walked away. Just, _walked_ away. Like nothing had happened. Like she hadn't just baited him and then left him hanging.

He was always too impulsive for his own good…

"W-wait, what do you mean 'finally'?" he jogged to catch up to her short legged strides, lacing his hands behind his back in an effort to stop himself from grabbing her.

"Hm? Oh, exactly what I said. 'Finally'. They come to visit a few times a year and stay a few days. He proposes at-least three times a day, has been for the past seven years. Of-course, we've only witnessed them for the past five and we think it's utterly adorable, what with how devoted he is to her, but Lu-chan _does_ seem rather fond of him and all, so maybe she'll—"

"Mira'll have dresses for you guys." His voice was hard and she hid a smile. Some ways behind them, Lisanna was creeping along, listening to every word, had been for the past few minutes. No doubt Mira would know before Natsu even stepped foot into her shop. "She'll have help and you four are coming to the party."

"Natsu, that's very sweet of you, but really, with your salary? You can't afford more than one dress, much less enough for all of us," she reached out, patting his hand and beaming up at him. "I'm sure it'll mean a lot to Lu-chan though. I'll be sure to tell her."

"Don't pretend now, Levy," he scowled at her. "You tell Luce she's coming to the party if I have to drag you all there myself. _And keep Eucliffe away from her._"

Levy beamed, nodded, and skipped off.

'_Don't you mean drag Lu-chan there, Natsu? Silly boy, you're too obvious.'_

* * *

Chapter four~!

You guys are awesome with the reviews and I thank(or blame, both are interchangeable) **SwiftingSwift13** for the idea to have Sting "distract" Lucy from Natsu. Probably not _exactly_ what you were expecting, but this is a distraction if I ever saw one and I'm sticking with it! And **beingthedifferentme** I'm so glad you like it~!

I've come to the conclusion that I rather like updating this with my other story, "Fall From Grace" and I think I'll continue to do so. Which means even if I finish the next chapter of this, I won't post until I've finished the next chapter of that.

At the pace I'm going, I'm likely to finish this by the end of the month!

Well, until the next time, ciao~!


	5. Hide-n-Seek

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

* * *

"Mira! Hide me!" The white haired seamstress blinked curiously at the blonde, who quickly dived past her and into her workroom. Lisanna stared where Lucy disappearing, looking over at her sister, raising a brow in a silent question. Mira shooed her off and Lisanna closed the door to the work room, effectively cornering Lucy and demanding answers while Mira went to the door, looking up and down the street.

No guards, no irate stepmother or sisters, no Natsu, no—

Ah. Mira understood.

She smiled pleasantly as the two young men passed, waving a little. The older smiled back while the young merely nodded. "Is there anything I can help you with, Rogue-kun, Sting-kun?" She heard a high pitched squeak from the other room and her smile widened further. Good, Lisanna was doing her job.

"No, thank you, Mirajane," Rogue offered politely. She shrugged a little and they carried on their way, up towards the castle. She retreated from the door, closing it quietly and striding towards the workroom. When she opened that door, she was greeted with Lisanna struggling to shove Lucy into a rather gorgeous spring green dress, the blonde protesting loudly, "—makes no sense!"

"And I told you, Lucy!" Lisanna pulled tight on the laces and Lucy choked out a breath. "We needed a model! And you're close enough!"

"_T-too tight!" _came her gasp. Lisanna smiled apologetically and loosened the stays slightly. Lucy took a deep gulp of air in, before scowling at the women. One hand was raised to her chest, trembling against her rather overly exposed bosom. "Close enough, huh?!"

"Well, size-wise~!" Mira sang. Lucy's look merely darkened. "Please? You're already in it after all," Mira cooed, clasping her hands together as her eyes took in the dress. On a mannequin, you can only imagine so much, but on a person, it all came to life so much more vividly.

"V-very well…" Lucy crossed her arms under her generous bosom, looking away and pouting. Lisanna's smile shifted to match Mira's and before the blonde knew it, she was out in the front room, up on a stool, as the two went over several different sheets of paper, pointing out differences in designs and discussing what would look best. "What just happened?"

"No, the pearls would probably look the best," Lisanna demonstrated, holding the strand haphazardly against the front of the dress, showing where it would rest against the fabric and dip behind the outer layer of the skirt. Mira held at her chin with her hand, tilting her head lightly back and forth. "Maybe two?"

"Definitely three, Lisanna," and the younger hurried to comply, the two experimenting with the strands. "Yes!" And Lisanna scribbled on a different sheet of paper. "Lucy, the color really looks good on you. Should I make a dress like it for when Sting-kun finally gets you to agree?"

Lucy colored and her eyes narrowed on the lightly giggling Strauss. "No, you may **not**." Lisanna snorted from the table and Lucy's eyes narrowed on the both of them. "Honestly, you've both known me long enough! Can you even imagine it?" Lucy's angry scowl immediately shifted to that of a rather loving mask. "Yes, Sting, of-course I'll marry you~! You've only asked me for the past seven years and practically assaulted me, but yes I'll—"she suddenly cut off and Lisanna turned, both sisters blinking at her. Lucy's mouth was working, but no sound was coming out, her fingers twitching.

"Lucy?" A strangled sort of noise left her lips and they turned towards the door, where her eyes were trained.

Nothing.

"Lucy, are you—"

"Does he really think I'll honestly become Her Ladyship, Duchess Eucliffe? Marry him? _Sting_?" Her voice was oddly subdued, her prior fit gone. Her eyes were downcast and she swallowed thickly. Mira hurried close, helping her down off the stool to hug her close. Lisanna inched in, ducking under her sister's arm and holding onto the two. "H-he's nice, if a little annoying, but I could get _away_… No more of t-them… No more cleaning, no mending, no washing, no cooking… Gods, I don't even know him, what makes him think marriage is a good idea?" Mira was petting her hair, trying to soothe the girl.

Obviously, her world was finally catching up to her. Five years, of no complaining and merely doing what she was told, but returning to that world for the blond noble… It was beginning to be too much.

"There there, Lucy, everything'll be alright…" Mira murmured. "You're doing fine." Silence for a few minutes, broken only by the heiress' sniffles.

And then the door opened. "Um… Am I interrupting something?" Lisanna and Mira whirled around, fire in their eyes, and Lucy peeked from behind them. "Luce?"

"Natsu?" He was blinked rapidly as Lisanna stalked towards him. "What're you doing here?" Mira's pleasant smile returned, her mind working rapidly.

"Natsu, just the person we wanted to see~!" Mira clapped her hands together and Lisanna stopped, turning to give her sister a curious look.

"We do?"

"Y-you did?" Natsu didn't seem as happy.

Mira nodded, stepping aside to gesture to Lucy. She flushed, shifting in an attempt to hide her generous bosom. "We'd like your opinion." Lisanna didn't seem convinced that was such a brilliant idea, but she saw the twinkle in her sister's eye and played along. She grabbed the salmon haired male and dragged him close. Natsu didn't fight it, staring intently at Lucy.

"W-what?" The blonde was rapidly growing self-conscious and raised her arms, clasping them over her chest.

"Nah, doesn't work," he shrugged, lacing his fingers behind his head and grinning. "Not your color, Luce." The blonde twitched. "Maybe if it was blue…"

"Well, then it's a good thing it's _not for me_," the teen hissed, dropping her arms and moving towards him, ready to hit him. He leaped and she followed, growling and hissing at him. "And what do you mean, 'nah'?! I don't look that bad!"

"Did I say that?" Lucy swiped at him and he lunged behind Lisanna. "I meant it doesn't work for you! Green's not for you! For someone else, yeah!"

"I look fine in green!" Lisanna stepped away and stood by her sister, watching as Lucy chased the boy around the shop, the two arguing over how Lucy looked in the dress.

"Well, not _exactly_ like I thought…" Mira mused, holding her head in her hand. "But, I think it's working~!" Lisanna shrugged, wincing as several bolts of fabric wobbled along the wall. A thought occurred to the younger.

"Lucy?" The blonde immediately stopped, releasing her hold on the dress and brushing it down, giving the younger Strauss her full attention. Mira smile at the motion. "When Sting-kun proposed," Natsu's eyes darkened but only Mira noticed, "What did the ring look like? You never told us!"

Mira's jaw inched open at horror lit in her eyes. "I never even thought about that!" and suddenly the two were holding on to her hands, "Tell us, Lucy!"

"R-ring…?" They leaned in. Rage erupted on her face. "That _idiot…_" her voice was a hiss and they drew back with a start. "Seven years and not _once_ have I ever seen a ring! That dumb blond's been joking this entire time! And I was seriously starting to consider it!" She tore her hands away, stomping off to the workroom, her hands pulling at the laces on her dress. Lisanna hurried forward, not wanting them to rip. "That's it! I'm going home and we'll see how much he really loves me, when he learns I'm the maid!" the door slammed and Mira watched it for a long moment.

"Sting-kun was walking towards the castle," she remarked, lips pursed slightly as she tapped her chin. "He probably won't be back for a few hours… I wonder if she'll cool off by then. Hm," and her eyes slid to Natsu's form. "You look pleased."

"Well, duh. He has it coming. Even _I_ know you don't do that. Flirting's one thing, but marriage is a whole other kettle of fish. Fish… Salmon would be good for dinner…" And Mira realized he was becoming distracted.

"But he really does like her. Oh, maybe he was waiting to give the ring at the wedding!" she smacked her fist into her open palm, the mystery solved. "Lucy! Lucy, don't be mad, Sting-kun was probably just waiting for the wedding to give it to you! I bet it's his mother's ring, and you would have gotten it at the ceremony!" she called through the door.

"_Don't care!"_

"Lucy, don't be so unreasonable! I think you should marry him!" she felt the sharp eyes on her, but she ignored them. "Think of the cute little babies! Blond, like the both of you, and either blue eyed like their daddy or brown like yours! Think of the children, Lucy!" Mira begged, her weakness for the little infants beginning to override her plans. Blonde little bundle of joy were just _too cute_ after-all! "And your name! Lucy Eucliffe! It sounds nice!"

"It sounds ridiculous," Natsu raised his voice to be heard through the door and Mira narrowed her eyes on him.

"_I agree with Natsu! It does sound stupid!"_

"_But what about Lucy Cheney, mm? You and Rogue-kun get along, don't you?"_ Mira's vision suddenly shifted to two toddlers, a little boy with black hair and brown eyes and a girl with blonde hair and crimson eyes. A moment as she let it sink it, hands clasped over her chest.

"_That sounds even worse, Lisanna!"_

"_It was just a thought! Don't you always joke that you'll marry him?"_

"_N-not seriously! It just annoys Sting is all! Are you done yet?!" _

Mira shook her head, face plastered into something serious. "No. I will not allow demonic red eyed children. Rogue-kun is very nice, but I have other plans for you, Lucy."

"_You what?! I'll marry whoever I want, thank you very much!" _Mira shrugged and Lucy couldn't see the smile on her lips. "_What if I decide I don't want to get married, hmm? And not to have kids?_" There was a sharp intake of breath on the seamstress' part and Natsu winced.

"You're having children, Lucy. That part is nonnegotiable. I intend to be their favorite godmother and spoil them." Lisanna murmured something to Lucy that they couldn't make out.

"_You do know it took Mom and Dad years before they had me, don't you? And Mom couldn't handle it. What's to say I can even have kids, huh, Mira?"_ The words were strong, but they could hear the tremor in her voice. Whether it was because she was remembering her parents, or the thought she might not have children of her own, they weren't sure. It might even be a combination of the two.

"Don't worry, you will~!" Natsu gave the oldest Strauss sibling an odd look. "I'll make sure of it, even if I have to try every charm from every healer in the country!" The door opened and Lucy stood there, her cheeks flushed. "So don't worry!"

"T-thank you for your concern… I think…" she hurried out as Lisanna rearranged the dress on the mannequin. "I need to go and strangle that idiot blond," she waved a hand, opening the store door, then closed it promptly. Mira raised a brow. Lucy turned, leaning against the door and smiling pleasantly. "Mirajane… Why is he standing outside?"

"I haven't the slightest, Lucy."

So the blonde screamed and fled back to the workroom. The idiot blond she wanted to strangle leaned away from the door and blinked in through the shop window. Mira waved and smiled prettily, pointing to the "Closed" sign in the door window. His eyes followed and read it, then pouted, mouthing something like protest but she waved him off, turning to follow the teen and get her into something other than her work dress.

Natsu stood still in the shop, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Sting's eyes found him and immediately his smile disappeared, a sneer forming on his lips. He abruptly disappeared and the door shook from the violent pounding.

"Just a minute~!" Lisanna sang out, turning an innocent smile on Natsu. "Perhaps you should use the back door?"

"As if I would lea—"

Her smile disappeared and she pushed him towards it. "It wasn't a suggestion, Natsu, now get lost!"

"Oi, Lisanna! I ain't leaving when—"

"Please, as if she actually _likes_ him! Just go, Natsu. I'll handle Sting." Dark onyx eyes turned to look at her and she smiled. "Well, Mira will."

He seemed reluctant, but with that promise, he was gone and out the back door as Lucy stepped out of the work room, a deep magenta dress hugging her frame, hair pulled up in a bun. Lisanna smiled, noting the dress was one of her sister's favorites, and unlocked the door, letting in the twins.

"Where'd that idiot Sala…mander… Lucy…" The blond had trailed off, the outrage seeping from him as he caught sight of her.

She raised her chin lightly. "Sting. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He blinked rapidly and Rogue nudged him forward until they were both in the shop. "You caught me at a bad time, unfortunately. I was helping Mira and Lisanna."

"Hence the scream, I suppose," Rogue murmured. Lucy gave a single nod. "It's good to see you again, Lisanna," he greeted and the younger Strauss smiled up at him.

"Will your brother be alright anytime soon? We hardly need a statue," she teased lightly. Rogue poked his brother, a frown beginning to form.

The blond shook himself, immediately striding forward and taking up Lucy's hand. "Lucy, Suzuno told us you went into town, visiting. I didn't think I would see you until dinner this evening. What luck," he kissed the back of her hand, eyes never straying from hers. She blinked rapidly.

"A-ah? Well, I wasn't planning on being too long. A-and may I ask why you're in town?"

"He got bored," Rogue sighed. Sting sent him a sharp look, but it didn't bother the dark haired man. "So he insisted we come into town to make the time pass faster." Lucy tugged her hand away, a strained smile on her lips.

"Well, if you don't mind, Mira and Lisanna have quite a bit of work to do, and I'd like to help them," she raised a brow, hoping her lovesick admirer got the hint.

Rogue did.

"We'll leave you then. We apologize for taking up your time, Lisanna, Mirajane," Rogue offered them a short bow and then grabbed his stepbrother by the neck of his shirt, dragging him out the door, much to the blond's protest. Lisanna cheerfully locked it behind them.

"You ready to pose in another, Lucy?" Mira chirped, three dresses already in her arms, ready and waiting. The blonde groaned.

* * *

The Queen sat at the small writing desk, her neat handwriting slowly being crossed off as each letter was addressed to its proper owner. Her eyes scanned the page as she let out a quiet breath. "I almost forgot about them…" her voice was quiet as she read over the name. "It's been so long…" The page seated at the desk a few feet away looked up, curious.

"Your Highness?" The older woman smiled.

"It's nothing, just thinking about the past is all. Next," the page hunched over the desk, poised to write out the next name, "we have the Duke and Duchess Marvel. We mustn't forget them," and the page dutifully wrote out the names on the envelope, setting it aside as his Queen began reading off the next name.

There was a quiet knock on the door and she turned, "Enter." And in came a member of her staff, who bowed and strode across the room, offering her a tray with a folded piece of paper on it. "What's this?"

"Your son bade me deliver this to you," was the quiet reply.

Calida blinked, then took it up, unfolding it in her lap. "Lysander did?" she gazed down at it, her curiosity peaked. A smile quickly curled onto her lips and she rose, brushing down her skirts. "We'll continue this later," and the page rose, bowing with the messenger as she hurried out the door. "My silly little boy, it's not that simple~!" the Queen sang out and, elsewhere in the palace, a young man suddenly shuddered, a dark foreboding settling around him.

* * *

Chapter five!

I would just like to thank you all! Really, you guys are amazing! I just hope I continue to live up to your expectations!

Next chapter begins the proper preparations for the party!

So, until the next time, ciao~!


	6. Of Children, Town, and Runaway Horses

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

The Duke and his nephews left three days later. She borrowed Mira's dress home and promised the seamstress she would return it within a week. Suzuno had seemed surprised to see her in it, but hid it well. After-all, Lucy couldn't walk home in her own dress, not when the blond was waiting outside of the manor for her. She didn't return to town for the rest of their visit, torturing herself with the three o'clock teas, strolls on the grounds, and formal dinners along with walking past her friends like they didn't exist. Levy chose to make faces at her when the man's back was turned and it was all Lucy could do not to laugh. Of-course, Sting thought he was finally winning her over… She made sure Levy regret it.

He continued to propose, but she made the mistake of pointing out that she didn't see a ring, how could he be serious? Did he take her as a fool? The blond promptly blanked and looked at her as if she had just handed the knowledge of the universe to him. Tears of joy ran down his cheeks and he apologized for such disrespect, promising to propose _properly_ next time, would she wait for him? She wouldn't be disappointed, marrying him, and he would make her the happiest woman on the face of—

"Lucy!" Alicia's voice was shrill in her panic. The blonde jerked out of her thoughts, dropping the brush in the bucket and rising quickly, wiping her wet hands on her skirt as she hurried towards her older stepsister's room. "Lucy!" She could hear Cecilia trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

The ball was in two weeks. And, as Lucy predicted, things had gotten harder as the panic set in. Cecilia was much more laid-back about the entire thing, but Levy had told her she was spending more time eyeing her dresses and trying different hair styles before the mirror. Juvia found her cleaning the windows in the east hall twice in the last week. Erza graciously dealt with the upkeep of the house while the other three divided their time between cleaning and sewing.

And yes, Alicia had demanded ruffles be added to the new dresses Mira had just finished. _Miles of ruffles_.

"Yes, Alicia?" The woman was in tears, collapsed on the floor, holding the dress tight in her lap as she sobbed. Lucy blinked. Cecilia offered a small smile, skipping to her feet and tiptoeing to her. "Cecilia?" The younger leaned in close, cupping a hand around her ear.

"She's worried about how she'll look," she whispered. Lucy could understand that. "Sting'll be there. She really wants to impress him, you know. Even though he's so madly in-love with you." She pulled back, shrugging her shoulders and giving Lucy a small half-smile. "I told her he wasn't worth her time, but she won't listen to me," she heaved out, as if annoyed at the whole ordeal. "Really, I mean, if he won't even look at her, what's the point? There are _loads_ of other men desperate for her to look at _them_!"

"B-but they aren't Sting!" was her sister's wail. She raised her head, green eyes narrowing on the blonde. Lucy took a quick step back. "_You… This is all your fault!"_

"Eh? How is this—" Alicia rose quickly, eyes narrowed in fury, hands curled into fists. The beautiful ballgown was left on the floor, crumbled and wrinkled. Lucy mentally cried, knowing she would have to work hard to make it perfect again.

"Everything is your fault! Everything! I hate you, you stupid little witch! I should be married by now, married to him!" Cecilia took hold of Lucy's wrist, pulling the blonde behind her and smiling pleasantly at her older sister, holding up her hands in an effort to show they meant no harm.

"Alli, come on, it's not Lucy's fault Sting-kun is a jerk. Shouldn't you be thanking her, after-all? Now you know~!"

That wasn't helping.

"If she wasn't here, Sting would look at me! He wouldn't just see her! _I_ was supposed to marry him, not **her**!" Alicia pointed at her, fury in her eyes. Lucy peeked over Cecilia's shoulder.

"Alicia, I didn't ask him to propose to me! I've been trying to get him to stop for the past seven years! You know that!"

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up!" Her hands went to her face, tears coursing down her cheeks as she wailed. Cecilia bit at her lip, watching as her sister dropped once more to the floor.

"Before Jude died," she murmured to her step sister. Lucy stiffened. "He told her that because she was the older, she would marry first. She would have a generous dowry—for being his stepdaughter—enough that she could even marry the Prince if she really wanted. She didn't. At Mama's wedding, she saw Sting and asked Jude if she could marry the Duke's nephew. Him and Uncle Joseph had laughed and told her it would all work out in the end." Lucy's stomach dropped. "But Sting saw you. Alli hoped he would get over you and see her, they're the same age after-all. Jude meant that if it was meant to be, it would. She took it as she and Sting would marry." Cecilia shook her head, offering the blonde a small smile. "And now your dowry couldn't even get you a Baron while hers could rival a Marquise's. Please don't take what she says to heart."

Lucy tried to smile, really she did, but at that reminder, that she was no one now and she couldn't even be among her own class… "I don't."

Cecilia nodded and stepped away, going to console her sister, murmuring soothing words. Lucy backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I take it my daughter is unhappy, Lucy?" Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before turning around to face Suzuno's critical eye. "Well?"

"I think she's just stressed about the ball. It's quite a big deal after-all," Lucy offered, trying to get the dark thoughts out of her mind. It was hardly her fault the blond idiot "loved" her(she was still miffed about the man never offering her a ring) so how did Alicia see it as her fault?

"Yes… Where the Prince will choose his bride. I expect Alicia to be beautiful for his party, Lucy. Should I see otherwise…" The woman gave her a cold look and Lucy stiffened. "You won't like the consequences. I have every intention of one of my girls catching his eye or that of a noble's," the woman continued, moving past her to open the doors. "Girls, what's all this?" and they slammed shut. Lucy realized she had been dismissed.

Brilliant.

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy bounced forward, shoving the letter into her hands. "Look!" Lucy obeyed, reading the formal script with her name on it. She narrowed her eyes.

"If this is _another_ invitation, I swear to Mavis…" she slipped a finger under the flap, opening it easily. She pulled out the folded parchment, the smell of ink hitting her. Levy was shaking in excitement, eyes wide and sparkly. Lucy sent her a look, wondering if she knew what was going on. Her eyes returned to the paper. It twitched. "'My Beloved, Lucy… I can hardly wait for next we meet for then we shall both become the happiest—Oh for the Love of Daffodils!" Levy quirked her brows, tilting her head to the side. "It's not lady-like to curse, Levy, remember that," Lucy hissed out.

"I take it Sting chose to write you, then?" Lucy felt the need to crumble the letter and burn it. She handed it off to the small bluenette. "Huh?"

"You read it, I can't handle it right now," Levy's eyes narrowed in cat-like glee as they turned on the pages, reading over the words. Lucy strode away towards the kitchen, intent on taking out her anger on tonight's bread. "I swear, he must have cotton in his ears!"

"He just loves you so much, Lu-chan~! I think it's sweet! Ahh, I wish someone was that dedicated to me," she sighed and Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance. Yes, just what she needed to make her day better… First Alicia throwing a fit and then the idiot just had to write her… "He hopes to see you at the ball, where he'll confess his love for you to the entire kingdom and ask you to bear his children." Lucy stumbled, her shoulder slamming into the wall as her cheeks burst into flames.

"He what?! Give me that!" she snatched the paper away from Levy, reading over it furiously. The smaller girl looked amused.

"He also asks that you refrain from spending time with 'that idiot Salamander', whoever that is, as you're his fiancée and he doesn't want the fool to try and steal you away." Lucy's hands shook as she finished. "Perhaps I exaggerated. He'll propose in-front of everyone. But the child bearing part is implied with that next line, see?" Levy helpfully pointed out that bit. "Where it says—"

"THAT'S IT, I'M RUNNING AWAY AND TAKING UP THE CLOTH!" Lucy shrieked, flying into a fury as she raced towards the kitchen. Levy followed after her calmly, a smile still tugging at her lips.

Erza looked up from preparing lunch, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the fire. She leaned away, raising a brow. "A noble profession, but may I ask why you choose to become a sister, Lucy? I didn't know you to be so devout." Levy inched close, pointing out the letter in Lucy's hands. "Oh? Has Sting written you a letter proclaiming his love for you, Lucy? How exciting, may I read—"

"That idiot, as if I would marry him!" The blonde raged, throwing it on the table. She was arguing with herself as Levy snatched it up, handing it over to the redhead. Erza seized it and read over it rapidly. A blush erupted onto her cheeks.

"S-so many children? Lucy, I didn't know you—"

"He's delusional, I tell you!" The blush didn't leave either of their cheeks. "As if I would have nine children!"

"S-such forwardness… He must be q-quite fond of y-you, Lucy," Erza's stammered words didn't help the blonde. Lucy glowered at the two and Levy laughed.

"I think it's sweet~!" Lucy threw herself into a chair, crossing her arms over her chest tightly and glaring out the window. "But, I don't think he's right for you, Lu-chan. You deserve a Prince!" Levy clasped her hands over her chest, smiling brightly at the blonde. Lucy rolled her eyes. Erza leaned against the table, taking a break from preparing lunch.

"She's right, Lucy. After-all, you are a—"

"I'm not." There was no edge to her voice, just a resigned sigh. "Not anymore. Remember?" Her lips quirked upwards in the slightest. "We should continue with lunch. It's almost noon," she rose, patting down her skirts. Erza shot Levy a raised brow and the smaller teen merely shrugged.

"You're right. I'm sure the two of you are busy. I'll finish here. If you could get Juvia to set the table, I'd be most appreciative," and the redhead turned her back to them, returning to her cooking.

* * *

Juvia bowed her head to her adopted mother/employer. Five years now, she's been living in this house with Levy and Erza. Orphaned at ten, she tried not to remember to the night her father finally passed, leaving her alone. The orphanage she had been sent to was decent and that was where she had met her two friends, after-all, the smaller bluenette immediately bringing her to their group. It had been such a happy day when they were adopted by the Duchess, but it hadn't lasted long. The real reason revealed itself a few days later, when they were introduced to Lucy, the Duke's own daughter.

And told they were to care for the house. They were now servants.

"As My Lady wishes." Suzuno gave a curt nod and disappeared. Juvia raised her head, brows furrowed lightly. "Levy?" The younger blue haired teen appeared from around the corner, smiling pleasantly. "The Madam wishes us to go to town." Levy's face immediately shifted to show her own confusion.

"Us? But, doesn't Lu-chan…?" Juvia shrugged, not understanding the sudden change either. Levy's expression changed. "Oh… She's still upset with Lu-chan, for Alicia's outburst… You don't think she'll forbid Lu-chan from going to the party, do you?"

"Juvia… isn't sure… Lucy surely has every right to go, but Juvia doesn't know if the Madam would allow her…" Juvia had been told about the invitations and about how they couldn't go, but if Lucy _behaved herself _she could.

"Well, I guess we better go then. What do we need to get?" Levy started towards the kitchen, brushing absentmindedly at her skirt.

"The Madam wishes for pork for dinner. She gave Juvia a list," Juvia waved the slip of paper briefly as she followed the smaller teen. Levy managed a smiled. "Do not worry; Juvia will go to the butcher's." Levy heaved out a sigh of relief and Juvia couldn't help but smile. Levy truly was a wonderful person, and it pained her, going to see Nab.

Levy brushed at her hair, swiping a orange strip of fabric from a drawer and pushing her hair back. "Thank goodness. We better get going then, before they're out, yeah?" Juvia nodded and followed her to the door.

* * *

"Out of the way! Runaway horse!" Levy turned, craning her neck to see what all the commotion was about. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the path before her opened suddenly and she was faced with something she rather wasn't hurtling straight towards her. A carriage, the driver long gone, and two horses stampeding in their panic.

She couldn't move.

Why couldn't she? It was simple enough, _getting out of the way before she was killed_ but she couldn't move. Her legs weren't working, her mind was a blank. Thoughts had no place her head right now, but memories had taken over, of a long ago night, when she was just a child. It was dark, a storm, the road slick with mud and the horses struggling to muddle through, her father urging them on, her mother holding her so tightly, telling her that everything would be al—

She was away, on the side of the street as the carriage roared past, the panicked driver racing after it with many familiar faces.

"Levy!" She looked up curiously, a form above her framed by the sun. She squinted a bit and Juvia came into focus. The older bluenette huffed out a breath, taking hold of her. "Levy! Juvia was so worried! Why were you just standing there? You could have been killed!" And she hugged her, Levy awkwardly returning the embrace. Juvia pulled back, but still held onto her, turning to look at someone else. "Thank you, without you, she would have—"

"She needs to watch where's she's going," A man remarked, his tone low and rough. Unfamiliar. Levy's eyes shifted to his form and saw a man, much taller than her short frame, his head tilted a bit as he looked down on them.

She did not like this man.

She pushed away from Juvia, rising to her feet and scowling at him. A studded brow rose in the place of an eyebrow. He was amused. Juvia still knelt on the ground behind her, blinking. Levy dipped into a curtsy, something she'd seen and practiced enough. "Thank you, for saving me," she kept her tone level enough but she could see Juvia's eyes flash in warning. Warning? Did she know this man? Levy eyed him again, but he wasn't any noble she knew—and they knew every one in the region. His clothes told her he was common enough as well.

She'd restrain herself this time, because of Juvia.

A heavy hand came down on her head and he leaned down, grinning. She didn't care for his smile and suddenly felt the urge to kick him into a tree, if she was able to perform such a feat on the man a foot and a half taller than her and easily twice her size. "Little kids should watch we're they're going. You don't want to get hurt, do you?" To make it all _so much better_, he proceeded to pat her head.

"I'm not a little kid!" she swatted his hand off her head, glowering up at him. She felt a presence behind her, a dark aura, and stiffened. He noticed her change immediately and his grin grew. "M-m-mira…" Levy turned slowly, seeing the white-haired seamstress smiling behind them. The woman's eyes glittered. The man straightened a bit, but was still low enough to be almost at eye-level with her smaller stature.

"Oho, sorry, sorry, was I interrupting~?" Something dark was promised in her eyes and Levy didn't like it. It occurred to her, then, that perhaps this was how Lucy always felt when they teased her and tried to play match-maker on her.

Juvia rose to her feet, taking hold of Levy and pulling her towards the woman. "Mira, we were just coming to see you! Juvia wished to talk, catch up! How is Lisanna?" and proceeded to drag both women down the street, talking rapidly in an attempt to distract the two, Mira from her crazy visions and Levy from her anger.

The infuriating man was left behind.

* * *

Chapter six~! Done~!

Mmm, we're getting there! Next chapter, we're delving into the first day of the party!

I'd like to thank **FireShifter** as she was kind enough to message me to ask for an update~! As it so happened, I was almost finished, so, I'm granting her request; hence, this update! I was going to update tomorrow, but I changed my mind!

Well, I hope this lives up to your expectations, and thank you so much for reading!

Reviews are welcomed and loved!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	7. Engagements and Ball Gowns

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Lucy blinked at the sight of Sting, breathing hard and his hands on his knees. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia was back—it just so happened she had been modelling one of Alicia's old dresses, to plan out ideas for Cecilia's birthday party dress. There hadn't been any pins in it yet and they had only just started when the younger spotted the blond rider. "L-Lucy!"

"Sting? What're you doing here?" He straightened, taking up her hands and pulling her close. "S-sting, why're you—"

"I'm sorry, please, don't be mad at me!" She could feel Alicia's dark eyes on her and she offered the blond a strained smile.

"Why… are you apologizing?" Her fingers twitched in his hold, tempted to pull them away and run from him. She really didn't want Alicia's smoldering stare on her.

He bowed his head, fingers tightening around hers. Lucy glanced at Suzuno from the corner of her eye and her stepmother's face was blank. Lucy wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but seeing Alicia's face, she was going with bad. "I was too forward… Please don't hate me, Lucy…"

"For…ward?" There was a light cough the blonde recognized as Levy's and glanced over at the small bluenette. Levy mimed writing. "Oh. OH, your letter. Um, well, forward… I suppose I was… surprised? At how strongly you felt?" Suzuno raised a brow and Lucy belatedly realized her stepmother never saw the letter; Levy had personally pulled it from the stack to give it directly to Lucy. "S-Sting wrote me and I… responded," she clarified, voice flat. She would be in so much trouble. Later. "Sting, um…"

"You don't hate me?" He looked so pathetic she couldn't help the soft smile that came over her then.

"Well, no, I don't hate you. You're one of my oldest friends, after-all." Behind then, Levy pursed her lips and shook her head. Lucy blinked, tilting her head lightly, trying to figure out what her best friend was trying to tell her. Levy's eyes narrowed and she gave a curt nod. What did that mean? "Um… But if you could stop proposing… That'd be great." Levy's face lightened and she smiled. So, that was what Levy wanted her to say?

Sting looked crushed. "I knew it, you do hate me!" He let go of her hands and she quickly flexed her fingers. They all stared when he dropped to his knees before her. "Lucy, please!"

"W-what?"

"Sting, please, get up, dear," Suzuno hurried forward, fluttering around the man she so hoped would marry her daughter. He looked up, pleading at Lucy, for something she wasn't sure she knew or was willing to give. "Sting! Lucy, apologize!"

"I'm sorry?" Her stepmother's eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't hate you, Sting, but I… I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry. I suppose that's why I was so… hard? When I wrote you back." He raised his face and she was surprised at the tears in his eyes. "Why are you—"

"Sting, please, don't shed tears over _her_," Alicia begged, stepping forward and nudging Lucy aside. The blonde was happy to move, shifting back to stand with Cecilia, sending the cheerful brunette a questioning look. Cecilia's eyes were hooded and it occurred to Lucy that perhaps the teen was mad at her. Like everyone else seemed to be.

She wisely kept her mouth shut.

"I don't deserve your affections," until she spoke again, her voice soft. They all turned, looking at her in varying degrees of shock. "I don't have a dowry anymore, since Father passed. I don't know the ways of court, like you. I'm not graceful and elegant, like Alicia," the elder looked surprised at the flattery, "And… I don't think I'm fit for marriage."

Behind them, Levy's eyes narrowed sharply and it dawned on her: she would be hearing about this later. From her, Erza, Juvia, and no doubt Mira—despite not knowing how the seamstress would know. She offered a small smile and she might have imagined it, but she thought Suzuno's eyes softened in the slightest.

"Not fit for—? Don't say that, Lucy!" He rose to his feet quick enough, striding towards her and taking up her hands again, brows furrowed and a firm set to his shoulders. "You're perfect. And the only one I would ever _think_ to take as my wife!"

Brilliant. Simply brilliant.

Suzuno's eyes darkened quick enough and she could see Alicia's hands curl to fists. This… this was not working. It just went and backfired on her.

"Do you think I care about your dowry? I could care less!" Ah, but if she had been born a commoner, he never would have even looked at her, but, as it stood, she was the daughter of a Duke. "I love you Lucy!"

"Lucy, do you love Sting as well?" Suzuno's voice was ice. She didn't dare look at her stepmother.

"I'm sorry, Sting. I don't return your feelings."

He was quiet, staring at her, eyes boring into her, as if looking at her heart. Apparently, he didn't like what he found there.

"It's Salamander, isn't it? What did he tell you about me? That bastard, he always gets in the way!" Her stepfamily gasped at his language and Lucy found herself raising a brow. Salamander. She's heard that before. "He was with you at Mira's, last time we were here, wasn't he? What did he tell you, Lucy? Whatever he said, I can assure you, it's not true!"

"What? 'Salamander'?" But when she had been at Mira's… "Oh, do you mean Natsu?" Sting's eyes flashed as she admitted her recognition. She didn't like the look in them now.

"_Natsu…_" He dropped her hands, taking hold of her shoulders instead. "Lucy, I'm begging you, please, reconsider! I can make you happy!" His fingers dug into her skin and she felt herself shifting in an attempt to release the pressure.

She looked over at Suzuno, pure panic then. The woman gazed back at her coldly. So. She was on her own then.

"Perhaps…" Cecilia's voice murmured then and both blonds looked over at her. "You should give our sister some time. To think over your offer. To think hard about you and her own feelings." Sting let go and gave a curt nod. Lucy held in the sigh of relief, restraining herself from reaching up to massage her shoulders.

"The ball then. The last day of the party." Lucy restrained herself from speaking out against his offer—he gave her a week. "I'll see you then, Lucy," and with trembling fingers, he raised her hand to his lips, eyes never straying from hers before he let go and strode out the door.

Silence reigned in the hall and Lucy watched as Levy scurried away, obviously not wanting to stick around.

The traitor…

"Explain yourself." Her stepmother's voice was hard. "Everything, Lucy. What did the Duke's nephew write you?" Alicia stood there fuming, fists tight at her sides, tears forming in her eyes. Lucy had a feeling she wouldn't be getting out of this unscathed.

"Why, Mother…? Why is it always _her_?!"

And so it began.

* * *

An hour later found Lucy stumbling into the kitchen, holding tight to her shoulder, bruises forming on the exposed flesh. Levy bit back her gasp as her best friend offered them a smile. "Don't worry, it's not too bad." Juvia and Erza stood back, the redhead's eyes narrowed on her while Juvia curled her hands to her chest. "Don't worry, they didn't hit me, Levy-chan," but that didn't stop the tears in the bluenette's eyes, nor stop them all from looking at the bruises forming nonetheless. "It seems," she laughed, "That Sting and Natsu know each other. Sting's even under the impression I don't want to marry him because of something Natsu said. Can you believe it?" She was still laughing, the mirth soon becoming hysterical as it progressed, the girl breaking down and holding onto herself tightly.

"Oh… Oh Lu-chan…" And the three swarmed her, holding onto her tightly and comforting her. She obviously didn't ask for the blond to fall madly in-love with her, and nor did she ask to apparently be the bane of Alicia's existence, but here she was.

She had no control over her fate, no matter how much she wished she did. Things just happened, things way out of her control.

Maybe marrying the man would finally set her free.

* * *

"Luce?" Her lips curled at the voice and she turned dark eyes on him. He blinked.

"_You…_" He backed away quickly but she followed, eyes furrowed in her anger, fists clenched at her side. "This. Is all. Your. Fault!" The many vendors along the road shot them amused looks, Romeo pulling at his dad's sleeve to point them out. The pinkette swallowed thickly, trying to look for someone to explain her wrath. No one looked like they were willing to come between the blonde's rage and him.

"W-what'd _I_ do?!" She grabbed him by the collar, bringing him down to her level, glaring at him. He couldn't help the panic that took over him, or the fear that suddenly coursed through him at her fury. "L-Luce, I didn't—"

"Your little rivalry with Sting just got me into a lot of trouble, I hope you know!" She didn't notice the dumbfounded expression that passed over him. "Thanks to you, he's expecting me to marry him at the end of that idiot Prince's party! Give him my answer on whether or not I'll become _Her Eminence, Duchess Eucliffe!_ All because he saw you at Mira's and thought you were trying to brainwash me or something!" Her grip tightened and he huffed out a short breath. Macao crossed his arms, raising a brow as he and Wakaba watched the scene quietly, the two shooting glances at each other. Other shop owners now ignored the teens, going about their business and no one else paid them any mind. Macao nudged his son.

"Go get her, will you, Romeo?" The boy ran towards her without a word, rocketing into her waist and knocking her forward a few steps.

The florists' eyes popped out of their heads.

Natsu had seen the boy running and had been prepared for the blonde to be pushed forward and to steady her, but he hadn't expected the boy to have enough power to knock her _that_ far forward.

Their lips crashed together and it was a tense few seconds as he held her before they realized what had happened. The heiress promptly pulled away, hands clapping over her mouth as she looked anywhere but at him. He blushed, he could feel it, and rubbed at the back of his neck. But he couldn't look away from her.

"N-natsu…" He quickly brought his hands up—to defend himself—and Romeo peered around her at his idol. "You IDIOT! That was my—my first kiss!" Macao and Wakaba doubled over as she smacked him repeatedly, shrieking with one hand clasped over a cheek, eyes screwed shut.

The pinkette wrinkled his nose, but let her hit him all the same. "Lucy-nee, does this mean you're gonna marry Natsu-nii?" Romeo questioned her curiously, head tilted lightly. She froze and the teen blinked down at the child.

"Why'd you say that?" Her eyes were still so wide and it would have been comical if it was some other situation.

"Well, you were her first kiss! Was she yours'?" The blonde looked over at him, shyly now, and he was so thrown. First, she's mad at him about something Sting did, then she's upset at _him_ for something the little boy did, and now she's _shy?_ His father was right: women are scary.

He scratched at his cheek. "W-well… Yeah, I guess…"

"Aha! So you will!" Lucy whirled around, clapping her hands over Romeo's mouth and giving the child a scary grin.

"Romeo-kun, don't be silly. As if I would marry Natsu!" The teen looked somewhat offended. The child struggled, pushing her hands away.

"But, Lucy-nee! Mum and Dad got married, and Uncle Wakaba and Aunt Millgana, and Alzak and Bisca are engaged and even—"

"Now now, Romeo, that's just coincidence~!" But she hadn't noticed Lisanna creeping up behind them.

Romeo scowled. "It is true and you know it! Tell her, Dad!" He looked furiously over his father and the man eased out a smile, stepping out of his shop's doorway.

"Now Lucy, you know as well as I do that—" he flinched at the dark stare she sent him and looked over at Lisanna, who wore her sister's pleasant smile. He couldn't help the cold sweat that broke out then. Who did he fear more? Lucy or Mira? "W-well… It's tradition, after all!" he ended quickly.

"Dad!"

"Aw, come on, Macao!" He scowled back at his partner, who strode close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Lucy, you know the rules!"

"That's just a silly coincidence!"

The older men grinned, leaning in close and the blonde leaned back. Natsu steadied her, noting how she winced lightly when his hands touched her shoulders.

"Every girl—" Wakaba began and Lucy immediately regretted not Lucy Kicking the two when they had pulled in close.

"And every boy—" Macao added, looking over at Natsu, who raised a curious brow.

"—who share their first kiss in their eighteenth year are destined to marry~!" they sang together, arms linked together. They were just about to start dancing around the two when Lucy leveled them with a blank look.

"I'm seventeen."

Natsu raised a hand, sharing her blank look. "Same."

The two stopped, sending the other wary glances.

"Same difference~!" A female voice assured them. A shudder went through them and the florists began their comical dance around the two, singing about love and marriage and the future. Lisanna smiled at the newest couple, a smug look in her eyes. "Lucy, you should know better than anyone. After all, your parents were the same. And, as were the King and Queen."

"Lisanna, l-like I said, it's just a coincidence!" Lucy waved her off quickly. "That's all, nothing more, nothing less!"

"Lucy, you know better than that." Macao and Wakaba pushed the two close, urging them to share another kiss to seal their fate. Lucy shrieked and took off running. "Natsu, I suggest you go after her," was Lisanna's dry comment. The boy scowled at her.

Romeo tugged at his sleeve. "Aren't you going, Natsu-nii?"

"W-why should I?"

"You're gonna marry her, aren't you?" The boy looked at him with something in his eyes and Natsu shifted uncomfortably.

"We're just friends, Romeo," was his answer. Wakaba and Macao sighed loudly.

"So… She's gonna marry Sting then? She'll go far away then, huh Dad? Do you think she'll come back and visit?" Romeo looked up at his father sadly.

Something clicked into place and the pinkette turned on his heel, taking off after the blonde still running down the street. Lisanna grinned viciously. "Well, that went well."

* * *

"Lucy~!" And the teen was pulled sharply into Mira's shop, her shriek cut off abruptly. "Look!" She was spun around and the world turned for a long moment before her head focused. What stood before her was something she hadn't expected: ballgowns.

"Mira?" The seamstress was practically jumping in place, hands curled to her chest as she grinned widely.

"For you and the girls! I made you dresses!" Lucy turned away from the white haired woman, taking the few steps forward to gaze at the beautiful gowns standing before her. She recognized some as Alicia and Cecilia's old ones, others looked brand new. "I talked with Suzuno and offered her some jewels to take them off her hands. I figured, I could update them, enough that they wouldn't recognize them! Aren't they beautiful?" Lucy ran her fingers over the cool silks, smiling. "These are yours," and Mira motioned to the farthest group, two blue, one magenta, and one a pale pink. Lucy stepped close, reaching out to touch them.

"Mira… They're so beautiful…" The white haired seamstress was obviously impressed with herself. "Thank you… Mira, thank you so much, but…" Lucy looked over at her friend, tears in her eyes. Mira's smile slipped. "Suzuno's forbidden me to go. The whole thing with Sting… She doesn't want to upset Alicia anymore, and," Lucy looked back at the dresses, eyes stuck on the magenta one that looked so much like her mother's, "I think she's hoping she'll catch the eye of a high ranking noble, or even the Prince. I'll go on the last day…" Lucy swallowed thickly.

"Lucy?" Mira didn't like her sudden silence. "Lucy, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong," Mira stepped close, resting her hand on the blonde's arm.

"Depending on her mood, I'll be engaged to Sting by the end of the night." Mira could only stare. "Suzuno. I guess she figured the best way to deal with me… Is to marry me off. Alicia will get over it and marry someone else. If she decides she really wants Sting to marry Alicia…" Lucy tilted her head, offering her a smile. One Mira didn't like.

"If…?"

"I'm running away." And she said it so easily that Mira wondered what the alternative was, to make her consider such a thing. Lucy couldn't survive out in the world on her own, not with any family and only the clothes on her back.

"You'll do no such thing, Lucy Heartfilia," Mira's eyes were dark, her lip curling up in distaste. "And, even better, you're going to the party and I won't take no for an answer, get it?" Lucy couldn't help the shiver that found its way up her spine. "Why, I have some tricks up my sleeve. You and the girls are going and you'll have a good time and have fun and not worry about that woman, understand? Think of me…" Mira's dark aura dissipated as she thought about her plan, tapping at her chin. "Why, think of me as your fairy godmother~!"

"Mira, I can't—" the woman clapped a hand over her lips.

"You're going. You have no choice in the matter." Lucy pouted. "And, Gods above, you are _not_ marrying Sting. I don't care if he proposes in-front of the entire palace, you aren't marrying him. But, if he does even think about it, I'll make sure he regrets it," a cruel smile slipped over her features and Lucy could do nothing but nod. "Great, so we're agreed~!"

"Y-you'll be there, Mira?" the woman hand withdrawn her hand, allowing Lucy to speak.

"Mm~! Lisanna too~! We'll all be there together and it'll be such fun!" Lucy offered her a strained smile, wondering(yet again) what she had gotten herself into this time. Mira was unpredictable and Lucy had no doubt the woman could become violent at a moment's notice.

"I… I'll really go? We all will?" Mira patted her head lightly.

"And you'll have fun. You'll see. You best get back now, before she gets angry." Lucy nodded and started towards the door. She paused, then rushed back, hugging Mira tightly.

"Thank you, Mira, for everything!" and she was gone, out the door, back towards her old home, hurrying to finish her shopping. Mira followed the blonde with her eyes, smirking when she saw Natsu trailing behind her, the boy apparently apologizing and trying to beg for forgiveness. There was a story there, and she grinned in the knowledge that she would know it within the next few hours.

* * *

Alright, so, _next_ chapter will be the first day of the ball. I lied.

Though, all things considered, I didn't plan on this whole thing with Sting becoming such a big deal. I just kinda write and what happens… Happens. I can't remember the last time I actually planned out something and followed it. That never seems to work out.

Well, thank you all for reading, and I hope I live up to your expectations!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	8. The First Night and Levy's New Friends

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Suzuno eyed her daughters critically. Alicia gazed coolly back and Cecilia was flushed with excitement. "Yes. You always did look best in green, Alicia," her eldest dipped her head in a regal nod. "And purple always did bring out your best, Cecilia." Her youngest beamed at her. She shifted her eyes to her (admittedly meager) staff. "I understand you all know what is expected of you?" Four heads bowed and she noticed her stepdaughter's hands were curled into fists. A smile found its way onto her lips, silently relishing in her triumph. "We shall return late, perhaps near dawn," she stated.

"Mm~! The party goes until the third hour!" Cecilia enlightened them. As if they hadn't already been aware. Alicia shot her younger sister a look, but said nothing.

"Yes… I expect this house to be spotless come the morning," which translated to 'before they woke up after they got home', so, that was a relief.

"Of-course, Madam," it was Erza who assured the older woman all would be well.

That smug smile was still there. "Then we bid you goodnight. I expect everything to be as it was when we return. Come, girls, we're off," and with a twirl of skirts, they were gone, out the door and down the steps and into the awaiting carriage. A flick of the driver's whip and soon, it too was out of sight.

Sighs eased themselves from all four of the girls' lips. From behind her back, Levy drew four equal lengths of straw. "Well, pick your choice," and she held them out, her free hand with the other three. "On the count of three… One… Two… Draw!"

* * *

The dark haired man shot a glance over to his _friend_, lip raising in annoyance. "Oi." The pinkette paid him no mind. "I'm talking to you, flame-brain…" There was still no response, save for the smile poorly hidden by their mutual friend. "That's it!" and he forcibly pushed on his friend's leg, abruptly stopping his nervous shaking.

"The hell, ice princess?!" the pinkette drew away from the man, scowling at him. There was a snort from the other man behind them, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with him too. "You wanna go?!"

"As if! I already don't wanna be here, but you twitching isn't helping anything!"

"I ain't twitching!"

"Oh, _sure_, so you've developed, what? A rare muscle spasm that afflicts only your right leg?!" Blank stares and the man huffed.

The pinkette looked away and their friend leaned forward, eyeing him. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, somethin' you wanna share with the rest of the class, Salamander?" the gruff man behind them remarked.

"It isn't any of your business!" All three leaned in and he realized what a bad idea that had been.

"Girl problems?" Inquired their friend.

"As if the pryoidiot could even get a girl," grinned the dark haired one.

"More like he's just stupid and doesn't want us to know," the gruff one snorted. "Too bad we already know."

"O-oi… I don't see you guys with a girl, so I don't wanna hear it! And besides, if you're all _soo_ charming, why're you sitting here with me?!" the pinkette hissed.

Their calmer friend straightened. "It's hardly fun without you out there, you know. I was worried. They just wanted to harass you."

"Oh, sure, like you didn't want in on it," both the others growled at him. He gave a small shrug, but they didn't miss the smile or the look in his eyes.

When the pinkette suddenly leaped to his feet, a stupid grin on his lips, they all realized at once that their night was about to get ten times better. "Oho? See someone, Salamander?" He shot them a dark look, before facing the ball room once more, waving.

"Luce!" And shouted, loudly. They attempted to follow their friend's eyes, but found what he was looking at when a pretty blonde stiffened and promptly shifted directions, her face a mask of irritation as she stormed towards him. He wasn't the only one who winced.

"She doesn't look pleased," the calmer one observed.

"P-probably shouldn't have yelled…" and he hurried forward, taking up her hands and dragging her towards the other dancers. They could hear her outraged squeak and they could tell she was giving him an earful. Which he deserved.

"So… a hundred jewels says she gets fed up with him in the next ten minutes."

"Pft. Try five. With that idiot? I'll be honestly surprised if she lasts ten minutes!"

And such, jewels exchanged hands.

* * *

Levy, Erza, and Lucy gazed up in awe at the castle they had only ever seen from a distance. Behind them, Mira and Lisanna grinned, the two immensely proud of themselves. They girls had drawn straws, with Juvia staying behind on this first night to clean. The others would leave early and work throughout the night while the older bluenette slept. Come morning, they would tell her how it was and they would decide who would stay home tomorrow. Once that was all established, they hurried to Mira's shop and with the Strauss sisters helping them, they dressed in their ballgowns for the evening, Lucy in one of her blue dresses, Erza in a deep violet, and Levy in a pale orange. To hide their memorable hair color, Mira pulled Erza's up in a blue net, making it appear purple while Levy opted to simply hide it with an orange headscarf.

"Well?" They looked back at the sisters. "Go on, you can't stay too long, you know," Lisanna reminded them. "Midnight, wasn't it?" Ah yes. They would leave a few hours before it ended to get a head start on the cleaning and be sure that they were home before Suzuno. The Strauss sisters stepped close, moving to the ends of their little group, Lisanna linking arms with Levy and Mira with Erza. "Off we go then, right, Mira-nee?"

"Of-course~!" And they marched them into the castle, all five grinning at the final Strauss, Elfman, as he winked at them from his post right inside the hall.

"Big Sis, Lisanna, Girls! It's manly to attend balls!" A snort on Lucy's part and they left him to harass those under his command, the guards apparently not 'manly' enough, like his Big Sis.

"Now," Mira pulled them to a stop inside the ballroom, "I'll be sure to find Suzuno and keep her distracted throughout the night. Cecilia's a good girl, so she won't tell, but Alicia—well, you obviously know. Just…" she seemed pained at what she was about to say. "Don't make a scene, don't draw attention to yourselves. It's just safer that—"

"_Luce!"_ Lucy stiffened, eyes narrowing and she turned, storming away from her friends. Mira leaned back, the four of them watching curiously as Natsu met up with her, pulling her out onto the floor.

"Mm, that's not a bad idea, come to think of it," Mira tapped at her chin, head tilting side to side. "Everyone's moving, so it's harder to notice…" Her eyes glinted and when she turned back, only Lisanna remained, smiling at her apologetically. "Lisanna."

"Sorry, Mira-nee. Maybe they went to make new friends?" And both white-haired sisters immediately went in opposite directions to find their friends and watch their every move closely.

* * *

Levy had been making her way, half an hour after fleeing from Mira, towards a table when someone smaller than her—for once!—bumped into her, the both of them stumbling back. Levy was faced with a girl, probably only thirteen, with deep blue hair and dark brown eyes looking up at her fearfully. Levy dipped into a small curtsy. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. My fault." The girl blinked rapidly, tears appearing. "P-please don't cry, it was my—"

"I'm sorry! I'm always tripping!" the girl whimpered, hands going up to rub at her eyes. Levy smiled kindly at her and the girl swallowed thickly. "I-I-I'm Wendy… Wendy Marvel…"

"Oh, the Duke's daughter! Well, I'm Levy. Please, don't cry, Wendy. Why don't we… Mm," Levy tapped at her chin, looking around. "Oh! Cake!" And the older(but not much taller) bluenette took her hand, guiding her towards the dessert table. "I haven't had dinner yet, but," Levy lowered her voice, as if sharing a secret with the younger girl. "This _is_ a party, so, why not have cake?"

Wendy's eyes were wide, going from Levy to the lovely chocolate cake they stood before. "Is it alright? I haven't either… Mother always said dinner first, then dessert…" and she bit at her lip.

"Well. We'll have our dinner. Eventually," and Levy grinned, sliding a plate closer to the girl, who took it with no other argument. The two smiled over their cake, moving back the way they came and settling at a small table. "So you're here for the Prince's birthday, are you, Wendy?" The girl nodded, closing her eyes as she took a bite of cake. "Good, isn't it?" and Levy took another forkful. "I haven't had cake in so long. This is glorious!" Hazel eyes took in the party, easily finding her best friend and her dancing partner. "Ah, see there, Wendy?" The younger attempted to follow her pointing finger. "The pretty blonde with the pink haired man?" Wendy nodded. "Well, that's my best friend, Lucy. Lu-chan, I call her. She and the Prince meet a few months ago and I think he's really in-love with her." Wendy coughed, a hand going to her chest as the cake she swallowed didn't quite go down right. "I know, right?" Levy's eyes took in the couple dancing. Lucy was scowling at him while Natsu was attempting to calm her down. "Right now, he's asking her to forgive him, he really didn't mean to shout so loud. Wait, she's still on that? It's been half of an hour…"

"Wow… You can hear them? From all the way over here, Levy-san?" Levy shook her head, watching as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Even my hearing's not that good! No, I can read lips." Wendy's eyes went wide with wonder. "Lucy's forgiven him now." And the blonde promptly smacked him. "See?"

"It—it looks like she's still mad…"

"It does, doesn't it? No, that's just Lu-chan~!" Wendy's smile wobbled. "I think she actually really likes him too, but, see," Levy leaned across the table, motioning the young noble in closer. Wendy complied. "Lu-chan doesn't know he's the Prince. Mira and Lisanna know, but they don't want to spoil it. And me, of-course, and you. But, let's not tell, hmm? After-all, it's Natsu's problem. Why should we get involved?" And she pulled back, nodding her head resolutely. Wendy blinked, then settled back in her chair.

"I suppose that's fair… But won't Lucy-san be upset?"

"Probably. But she'll just smack him and get over it," Levy shrugged and Wendy looked over at the couple, now laughing. "Ah, see over there? The woman dancing with Prince Jellal?" Wendy complied, craning her head to find them. A moment and she smiled. "My other friend, Erza. Let's see…" As they watched, the Prince raised Erza's hand to his lips, making the strong redhead flush. They spoke briefly and Wendy looked over at her new friend expectantly. "I am known as Siegrain," Levy had deepened her voice and when Wendy's eyes widened, it was at the almost perfect imitation. "E-erza Scarlet…" Levy mimicked her friend and Wendy covered her mouth with her hands. "I see," Levy switched back to the Prince's voice. "Lady Scarlet. Now I'll never forget such a beautiful woman; it's the color of your hair." And Levy's serious face held for three more seconds before the two bluenettes delved into laughter, weakly holding themselves up as they watched Erza's face go as red as her now hidden hair.

"D-do another, Levy-chan!" Wendy begged of her and it was a few moments later, when they were both composed enough, that the older complied. Levy found nobles she had seen over the years, watching their interactions and conversations, relaying them to Wendy. She returned every so often to Erza and Lucy. "What about Prince Gray?"

"Hm?" And Levy's eyes scanned the ballroom, looking for the Prince. She found him easily enough.

He was the center of attention, apparently.

She watched him for a few moments, then shrugged, looking away. "He's not being especially interesting. Just the typical flattery of the court," she rolled her eyes, a little annoyed. "Honestly. I never understood that. If you don't mean it, why say it?" Wendy tilted her head lightly, blinking at the older girl.

"Oh?" a low voice breathed behind her. While Levy stiffened, Wendy brightened. "Not like all the other girls, are ya?" Levy's eye twitched and Wendy rose from her chair.

"Onii-san, this is my new friend, Lev—"

"You." Levy turned, looking over her shoulder at the man towering over her. He still wore that grin she remembered, still looked amused. But he was dressed the part this time around, in a dark gray coat with silver trim, black trousers tucked into high black boots. His hair was still just as long, but it was bound back and combed smooth.

"So I'm not the only one who sneaks into the village, am I, hm?" She kept her gaze level. So _this_ was why Juvia had gave her that warning look. Did she know him? No, but if he was Wendy's older brother, that made him the Duke's son, his only son.

Brilliant.

"So you're old enough to come to the party, are ya? Well, I guess the kid's here, so, that makes sense," he was grinning that stupid grin again, the one that tempted her to kick him. But she restrained herself. "It's good yer makin' friends your age, kid." Wendy didn't seemed put off by the nickname, but then again, they were siblings. Even so…such a rough man was the son of the Duke…

"My name's Levy and I'll have you know I'm seventeen. Allow me to thank you, again, for saving me all those weeks ago," she had slipped from her chair, dipping into a short curtsy before straightening, keeping her face blank. Wendy blinked and the Duke's son crossed his arms over his chest. Levy took the moment to fully take in how his face was pierced. It wasn't just his ears or his brows, but on either side of his nose as well.

Strange.

"Now, it's been a pleasure," here she smiled warmly at Wendy before gazing blankly once more at her older brother, "But I do believe it's time I save poor Natsu from Lucy." Since the last she checked in on them, Lucy had been becoming increasingly annoyed with the Prince and in an effort to make this night go as smooth as possible(and Erza was practically useless right now) Levy would save the boy.

"Salamander'll be fine, Shrimp."

Levy twitched and it wasn't only her dark look he had to deal with.

"Onii-san, don't be mean!" Wendy smacked his arm and he looked mildly insulted. "Levy-chan, please, don't be mad! He's always like this!"

"Oi, kid, I don't like yer tone!" Wendy narrowed brown eyes on him and he bared his teeth at her.

"Oh, would you look at that…" Levy's voice held amusement and Wendy quickly looked away from her older brother to follow the other bluenette's gaze. "Erza and _Siegrain_ are going to dance." Wendy smiled brightly, taking hold of Levy's arm while the two gazed intently across the floor.

"Huh?"

"Shush, onii-san!" Wendy waved him off and he scowled. "Levy-chan, what're they saying?" Her older brother stepped close, arms still crossed, as he attempted to follow their eyes.

"Well, Prince Jellal—ah, I suppose we should call him Siegrain, shouldn't we?—is asking Erza for a dance," Wendy's brother zeroed in on the couple. "Lady Scarlet," He looked down at the small woman in alarm, startled by how her voice deepened, "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" Levy cleared her throat, then winked at Wendy. "I-I-I can har-hardly dance, Sir!" Wendy covered her mouth with her hands, trying to muffle her laughter. "Nonsense. One with such beauty is surely just as graceful. Come." Levy broke off laughing, doubling over weakly as she wiped at her eyes. The Prince led his scarlet haired companion out, despite her protests, and they took up positions, awaiting the music to begin. "Oh—oh this will be brilliant! Watch, just watch, Wendy-chan! Erza can't dance, to be sure, but once she gets the hang out it, the Prince won't know what hit him!" Her head bent forward and Wendy's brother caught the flash of blue hidden beneath the orange scarf.

"Should we worry for Jellal-san, Levy-chan?" His younger sister managed.

"Oh, most definitely! Erza's known as the Demon of Dancing back home—she's a monster!" The shorty didn't look even remotely concerned for Jellal and Wendy barely managed it. They were friends with the Royal Family of Renouh, after-all, but the prospect of seeing the eternally calm Prince even mildly ruffled… Well. He crossed his arms and awaited the show.

He wasn't disappointed.

The redhead—Erza, was it?—stumbled in the beginning, but he could see the bluenet encouraging her and before long, she was keeping the steps. Levy told them to watch and both smaller girls held their breath but didn't have long to wait. There was a calm that washed over her and then determination. And they watched as she took the lead, the Prince startled and stumbling as she did so. Just seeing the look on his face was enough for him, but no, it got better.

Then came the part of the song where the dancers _dipped_.

Levy and Wendy collapsed against each other, covering their mouths to muffle their laughter as best they could. He didn't try, laughing full out at the utter horror that washed over the Prince, but the woman was apparently stronger than her frame alluded to, able to not only do it but pull him back upright afterwards. The dancers around them were also somewhat disturbed and inched away from the couple.

"Oh—Oh Mavis that was—was brilliant!" Levy gasped out, wiping weakly at her eyes. Luckily for Jellal, the song ended soon after. "Ha! He's thanking her for the dance! Ahaha!" He could see the Prince(flushed red) bowing to the woman. "I can tell he doesn't want to go through that again! Oh, oh no…" And Levy picked up her skirts, hurrying towards the couple moving off the floor.

"L-Levy-chan?" and his sister went after her. A harsh exhale on his part, and he followed, hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers. The Shrimp was making a beeline straight for the couple and even started to skip a little, waving to try and get their attention. The girl noticed first, and shifted their direction so they would meet her.

"Levy, are you having fun?" The woman's voice was smooth and mature. This was a woman who was older then the Shrimp(well, _that_ was obvious) and who was secure with herself.

"Oh, well, I'm having a great time!" and she glanced back at them, noticing Wendy moving slower. "Ah! This is Wendy! The Duke's daughter!" and the Shrimp took hold of her hand, pulling her forward and resting her hands on the younger's shoulder, smiling brightly. Wendy gazed up at the taller woman with caution.

Surprise flitted across her features before the woman dipped into a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Marvel. I am Erza Scarlet." Wendy swallowed thickly and her eyes went to the Prince beside the redhead.

He was totally calm and just to annoy him, her older brother raised a brow. "And you are?" Wendy elbowed him harshly. "Oi, Kid, it's just a question, don't get all—"

"Siegrain, yes?" Levy interrupted. The man's smile didn't change, but his eyes took her in and narrowed slightly. She tilted her head lightly, "Right?"

"Correct."

Erza looked from one to the other, suspicion in her eyes, but then she looked at the taller male behind her small friend and her eyes narrowed in something else. "And am I to assume you are the Duke's son, Kirk?" Siegrain lost his composure and snorted, raising a hand quickly to try and cover it. Wendy herself looked pained.

"Yeah. Kirk Marvel." Levy turned on her heel, looking up at him. Kirk raised a studded brow. "What? Got somethin' to say?"

"You don't look like a Kirk."

"Yeah?" She could see the irritation coming forth. "Deal with it." She shrugged lightly, then promptly turned once again, facing Erza. His eye twitched at her dismissal, but he said nothing more, glowering at Siegrain.

"Have you seen Lu-chan around?" The woman's face immediately changed and she blinked. The two men present had to pause and... was the word _cute_ actually going through their minds?

"No… I haven't, not since we all left Mira." Panic flitted across her face. "You don't think something's happened to her, do you?" she turned, eyes hastily darting from one face to another. Levy inched close, raising her hands in an attempt to calm her down.

"No, I don't think anything's—"

"We must find Lucy immediately! She could be in danger, stolen away and kidnapped, off to be sold across the sea where we'll never see her again! Come, Levy!" And the red head snatched her hand, marching forward into the crowd.

The three left behind blinked, watching as they disappeared, the smaller teen waving back at them.

* * *

"—and then Ice Princess went and—OW!" Lucy gasped out a startled breath as Natsu pitched forward, holding at his head.

"And here I was coming over to be the great friend I am and say hello," a voice drawled. Natsu whirled around and glowered at the dark haired man before them. Lucy blinked. "Oho? You're still here? I thought for sure the Pyroidiot would have scared you off by now." A lazy grin swept across his lips and Lucy offered a small one in return.

"Hi, I'm Lu—"

"Nope, not letting his stupid rub off on you, Luce. We're out," and Natsu was pushing her across the floor, the dark haired man following after them, a scowl now replacing his smile.

"You dork, I was just saying hello! And my stupid? What about _your_ stupid? Huh?"

"It's not as bad as yours!"

"Oh, that's rich! What about that time in Hargeon when you went and blew up that—"

"T-that was not my fault!" Natsu was oddly defensive and Lucy merely stood and watched as the two butted heads, throwing insults back at forth. To be honest, it was somewhat amusing. She knew he was a little immature—alright, _maybe_ a lot—but to actually see it in action? With someone else?

"Natsu, what do you have against him?" They paused and the two gazed at each other for a long moment before the two, as one, turned to her, pointed at the other and declared quite clearly: "Because he's an idiot."

"Ah."

"Lucy!" The blonde twitched and hunched her shoulders, turning slowly to offer a smile to the woman bearing down on them. Natsu and the stranger both blinked. "Oh, Lucy, we thought you'd been kidnapped!" and Lucy was being held in a death grip, a smaller girl standing next to them. "Please, don't scare us like that!"

"To be fair," the smaller girl spoke up, raising a hand, "I tried to tell her you were with Natsu. But she wouldn't listen." The taller woman with purple(red?) hair immediately let go and stomped towards the men. They tensed, for no other reason than the murderous aura swirling around her.

"And which of you," her voice was low and dark and they both swore that her eyes were pools of flames. "is Natsu?" Natsu couldn't help the audible swallow. "Ah," a dark grin swept across her features and she strode even closer. "Let's you and me… _talk._" He sent a pleading look to the blonde but she merely waved as Erza hauled him off.

"So," Lucy smiled at the still unnamed stranger. "Are you and Natsu close?" He snorted, raising a hand to tug at the cravat at his throat. Both teens took a moment to take him in: dark, spiky hair(not unlike Natsu's), a thin scar above his left eye, a dark blue coat with white and gold embellishments, a pale blue collared shirt, darker blue cravat, black trousers, and dark knee high boots. "You act like old friends."

"I guess," he ground out. Both girls smiled. He rubbed at the back of his head. "So how'd… _Natsu_ meet you… Lucy, was it?" Levy noted how he emphasized the pinkette's name, but Lucy didn't.

"Mm, that's right. I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you~!" and she stuck out her hand. The man blinked at it before slowly reaching out. Lucy's smile grew and she shook his hand, much to his confusion. Levy hid her grin spectacularly. "And… you are?" She let go and he made to respond, but simply stood there, mouth opened without a sound coming out. Lucy glanced at Levy from the corner of her eye.

"Aren't you from Halvas?" the bluenette inquired curiously. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I'm Ur." Levy nodded and hoped her smile wasn't convincing. With the way Lucy was asking him question after question about his kingdom, she wondered if he knew that she knew. Probably.

"Lucy, Levy," and Erza returned before he could answer even one of the blonde's many questions. Natsu walked behind her, eyeing the woman fearfully. Lucy smiled warmly.

"Erza, this is Ur! He's from Halvas!" Levy inched closer to Natsu as Erza introduced herself.

"Ur, Natsu?" she asked him quietly. His grin was stupid, even for him.

"The idiot, forgetting his own name! What a lo—" Levy's small smile grew.

"And what about you, _Natsu_? Or should I say—" Panic washed over him and he quickly motioned her to be quiet. "I thought so. And, just to let you know," she continued, watching as Lucy and 'Ur' hit it off, "Prince Jellal is now 'Siegrain'. I suggest you remember that. He's taken a fancy to Erza." The teen next to her paled drastically. "Mm. Get it?"

"G-got it… Siegrain and Ur… Hey, what about Metalhead?" He turned to her suddenly and she blinked.

"Metalhead? Oh, do you mean Kirk? Duke Marvel's son?" He stared at her. "I wasn't aware he went by anything else. Of-course, Jellal seemed a little, um, surprised? But Wendy didn't act any different." He continued to stare. "What?"

"N-nothing!" he waved her off, surging forward and getting between Ur and Lucy. "Come on, Luce!"

"What? But Natsu, I—" He tugged her away and Levy and Erza smiled, waving as she went. Ur seemed amused.

"Mm, Erza? Should we go and find Wendy-chan? We kinda just ditched her and Siegrain." The redhead eyes widened and she flushed.

"I-I totally forgot about them! Yes! We should!" Levy linked her arms with the older girls, motioning Ur closer. He complied and walked next to them as they made their way back towards where the Marvel siblings had been. And where Erza's admirer had stood.

* * *

"Che." Wendy ignored him, taking another bite of cake. "Kid, you sure that's a good idea?"

"Levy-chan said it was alright." He scowled, holding up his chin with a hand. Seated in-between the two, Siegrain seemed amused.

"Oh? And what about Mum, huh?" the younger faltered for a moment before nodding to herself resolutely and taking another forkful. "Don't tell me yer in yer rebellious teenage stage? Kid, you can't just eat cake."

"And why can't I?" He opened his mouth to respond when the Shrimp returned, hands resting on his sister's shoulder. "Levy-chan!" Wendy turned, smiling up at her. Standing closer to Siegrain, Erza had a soft smile on her lips.

"Sorry we left so suddenly, but we've brought a friend. You know Ur, don't you?" she motioned to the newcomer.

A smug grin rested on his face. "Kirk, Siegrain." Their reactions were two different extremes.

"Wendy-chan, we were just going to get some dinner. Would you like to come?" his sister nodded and drew away from the table. As society dictated, the two rose as they left and returned to their seats, now with the addition of Ur.

And thus began the rapid game of catch up.

* * *

Ahh~ Chapter eight!

Yeah… a little later than I typically do… Sorry about that. I really wasn't in the mood to write. All I've pretty much done in the last week and a half was watch TV and knit my grandma a scarf. Fun times.

So, whatcha think, hmm~? Longer than usual, which is my apology for the lateness! I was originally going to go til the end of the night, but it would have been another six pages at-least! So, this will be part 1 of the first night and the next chapter will be part 2! It may or may not be just as long as this one.

And I tried to make this more Levy-centric than the Lucy ones I've been doing lately. But here, here's your first official shot of Gale/Gajevy(seriously, which is it? I've seen both a lot!) and Jerza~! And then, of-course, Nalu.

Always a pleasure, thank you for reading!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	9. Dancing the Waltz

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

* * *

Lucy collapsed into the chair, arms folded on the table before her, cheek resting against the smooth wood. Levy smiled lightly. "Having fun, Lu-chan?"

"God, what is wrong with that boy?" Levy managed to make out from her best friend's muffled words. The bluenette patted her arm, nodding. Natsu was at the next table over, butting heads with Ur once again. Kirk and Siegrain were over there as well, splitting the boys and girls apart. Erza was currently savoring the cake Levy had tried so hard to keep her from and Wendy was watching in what could only be described as awestruck horror. "Oh… Do I know you?" Lucy finally raised her head, spotting the young noble.

Wendy flushed, shaking her head. "I-I'm Wendy." Lucy gave a tired smile.

"Hello, Wendy. I'm Lucy—oh, wow, Levy-chan, is that…?" Levy pushed her plate closer and the blonde gave her a dazzling smile before practically inhaling what was left on her plate. Levy shrugged a bit when Wendy sent her a startled look.

"Breathe, Lu-chan. There's more, don't worry," Levy pointed over to the long tables set up, but Lucy waved her off, dabbing delicately at her mouth.

"Later, later. So, Wendy-chan," the blonde grinned. "What brings you to the party?"

"M-me?" Wendy looked down, suddenly nervous and fidgeting. "W-well… The Pr-prince, I suppose… His birthday," she offered up. Lucy's face darkened and Wendy quickly sunk into her chair. From the next table over, her brother noticed and raised his head, trying to figure out why she looked so scared all of a sudden. The others took notice of his behavior.

"_The Prince,"_ her voice was dark and the other table stiffened at the venom in her voice. "Yes, of-course. Him. I take it, you're a noble then, yes, Wendy?" the girl barely managed a nod. "How lovely. Isn't it great, how we're all brought together for such a _joyous_ occasion like the Prince's birthday?" Her smile was too wide and obviously fake and suddenly Wendy didn't feel very safe, even with Levy and Erza on either side of her. "Ah, Wendy-chan, did you know? Sting Eucliffe is supposed to be coming to this party. Do you know Sting?" The girl nodded again and Levy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her other hand twining with one of Wendy's. She squeezed back tightly.

"Lu-chan, please, you're scaring her."

"Oh, am I? Sorry, it's just, I'm getting a little excited. You know, I'm going to be engaged at the end of the week, remember, Levy-chan, Erza?" The red head was eyeing her, not quite sure how to deal with Lucy's sudden personality change. "I'm going to be Her Eminence, Duchess Eucliffe. You remember that, don't you? Ah, but, then again, Mother could change her mind, you know how she is. And, well, I could tell him to go jump off a cliff for all I care and then, ta-da! I'm married to someone else, or, even better," Lucy's eyes were blank, smile way too creepy for her face, "I'll just disappear."

Silence and Levy slowly let go of Wendy to reach a hand out, hesitantly covering one of Lucy's with her. "L-Lu?"

Lucy eased out a breath and Erza watched as her eyes returned to life, her smile dropping to show the most defeated look she had ever seen on the blonde. "Lucy, please, you know everything will be quite alright," she offered, reaching out a covering Lucy's other hand. "No one is forcing you to marry Sting, and should the Madam ask it of you…" she paused, catching Levy's eye. A quick swallow and resolute nod from the bluenette and Erza's smile softened, both their grips tightening. "Why, we'll all run away and become pirates."

It was such an absurd thing, coming from such a serious person as Erza that Lucy eyed them both incredulously, mouth working as if trying to get words out. But then her lips curled up and she snorted, then laughed, one they hadn't heard in almost two months.

Loud. Happy.

"P-pirates?"

"Well, it is better than a Duchess, yes?" Erza responded in all seriousness, but she still wore her smile. Wendy, for her part, deemed it safe to return to how she previously sat and scooted up in her chair. "We just want you to be happy, Lucy."

"But I am happy, with you guys!" Levy beamed at her, tightening her hold. "Are we still going to buy that house and raise rabbits?" A funny look washed over Erza and the younger girls couldn't help but laugh at the face she made, Levy and Lucy leaning over and holding onto each other as they laughed.

"T-that was quite some time ago, Lucy, Levy! Honestly!" Erza crossed her arms, the barest hint of red across her cheeks. "Rabbits… Honestly…" but she couldn't help her smile.

"Mirajane won't be happy you decided to ruin her perfect matching, Lu-chan!" Levy offered, poking their friend lightly.

"Well, then Mira can marry Sting and have all nine of those preposterous children of his!" Lucy then set her sights across the table to Wendy. "Wendy, I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. It's been… a rough couple of months for me," Lucy shrugged helplessly. "You must think I'm mad."

"W-well… Bunnies are very nice…" Wendy smiled softly, looking down at the table. Lucy's smile widened.

"Indeed. I've heard your name before. Wendy… Marvel, isn't it? The Duke's daughter?" A small nod from the younger girl and Lucy rested her head in her hand. "Let me think… Duke Marvel… I think I remember him from father's wedding…" her brow furrowed as she thought back. "But he came with no children…" Wendy couldn't help but blink at her.

"Your father's wedding?" Lucy seemed surprised and it took her a moment.

"Oh, yes… My father remarried some years ago. I supposed you would have been too young to attend…" Levy poked her lightly. "Hm?"

"What about Kirk? He would have been older than you," and Levy smiled cheerfully at the imposing man watching them closely. Lucy turned in her seat, blinking at the men all looking back at her.

"Ah… Hello?" and she bit her lip. "Um… I've been under a lot of stress lately?" she offered as way of explanation for her outburst. Natsu snorted and her eyes narrowed on him. "Watch it, or I'm not coming back and you can suffer here by yourself," he raised his hands quickly in surrender.

"Don't leave me here with them, Luce! Please, I'm beggin' ya!" she rolled her eyes, returning to facing her own table. "Luce?"

"Don't push me, pinky."

"It's salmon…" was the faint response.

Lucy smiled back at Wendy. "I'm afraid not. Your brother must have decided not to come to Papa's wedding. There were only a few kids there, and I know all of them." Wendy's brows were furrowed.

"Are your father and my—mine close, Lucy-san?" Lucy tapped her chin.

"Well… maybe not close… But it's proper etiquette, you know? I think Papa did business with your father," and Lucy shrugged, at a loss once more. "It was so long ago though… I don't think I would even recognize him now. I've been out of society for too long." Wendy nodded and Lucy rose from her chair, stretching lightly. "Erza," she perked, "I hear the gardens are quite spectacular, and Juvia would love to hear about them. Should we go?" The redhead eased herself out of her chair, brushing down her skirts. She raised her head, looking around the grand ball room before her eyes locked onto something on the other side of the room.

"The Madam is far over there, as is Alicia. We should go now," and the blonde linked arms with her. "Are you coming, Levy, Wendy?" Levy waved her off. "Then we'll see you later. Please, be careful about—"

"Yes yes, go on, you guys, I'll be fine!" she shooed them away and they went, smiles on their faces. Once they disappeared from sight, Levy turned to the other table, smiling pleasantly. "She really has been quiet stressed lately. I'm sure you understand." Her eyes zeroed in on Natsu. "You know how much work she has to do, don't you, Natsu?" The pinkette pouted, crossing his arms tightly.

"She didn't have to be so mean," he pouted. Gray raised a brow.

"You sure know how to find the crazy ones, don't you, Flame-for-Brains?" Two sets of eyes bored into him. "What?!"

"Lu-chan's had to deal with Sting for seven years," was Levy dark response. He gave a knowing nod.

"In which case, I retract my statement." Wendy patted at Levy's arm.

"Ah, yes?" Levy returned her gaze to the smaller girl that could easily be mistaken for her sister.

"Who is 'Juvia'?" Levy's smile immediately warmed at the mention of their other friend. "Could she not make it?"

"Ah, Juvia is… one of our friends, and yes, in a way. You see," Levy smiled sheepishly, "Natsu gave us invitations. Only Lu-chan got a proper one, being nobility and all." Wendy blinked, obviously not comprehending what she was saying. "So, Juvia had to stay behind tonight. Tomorrow, one of us will and she'll come to the party and see everything. But we promised to tell her everything that happened, and describe the castle as best we could. She really wanted to come as well, but…" Natsu leaned back in his chair, a frown marring his lips.

"How did she find out?" he asked her, voice oddly quiet. Levy looked over at him, then away, her lips pressed tight together.

"Alicia found them and showed her. If she knew we were here…" Anger flared in his eyes. "Lu-chan never told you? Lu's only "officially" allowed to come on the last night, when Sting will be here. He's going to propose you know," she informed him. The other three at the table with him(in addition to Wendy) had no idea now what was going on and were, understandably, lost. "Mira and Lisanna brought us here. We're leaving at—" she looked away and up at the clock. Her eyes showed her shock. "It's been that long already? Wow… Well, we're leaving in a little over an hour," she smiled over at him. "You should dance with her again. She really was happy." He flushed and his friends immediately smirked, leaning in, ready to torment him. "I'm going to go and get some things for Juvia, I'll be right back," and she rose, hurrying across the floor towards the long food tables again, filling a plate after some hesitation.

"Does the pyromaniac have a crush?"

"That's real cute, Salamander."

"Congratulations, Natsu. When are you proposing?"

"O-oi, the lotta ya, shuddup!" Ur threw an arm around him, leaning in close. Natsu glowered at him, but when Kirk did the same, he was boxed in. He sunk into his seat, face screwed up in an ugly scowl. "You guys…"

"It's fine, Natsu's just growing up is all. Finally, after how many years?" Ur pulled at his cheek, grinning viciously. "But it looks like ya got competition. Eucliffe doesn't back down." His dark eyes narrowed at the name.

"Ha! As if! Luce's already told him to take a hike, but he just doesn't get it! And you call me dense!"

"You are dense, you idiot!" the two on either side of him scoffed, Kirk now pulling on his other cheek. He swatted at their hands, trying to get them to let go. To no avail.

"What're you two doing?" And they let go to look back at Levy. She raised a brow. "Never mind." She settled back next to Wendy, unfolding a napkin and scooping the rolls into it and folding the thin cloth back over and tying it. Natsu cocked his head to the side. She smiled lightly as she did the same with the cookies she snatched. A moment's pause and she eased her bag onto her lap, slipping the bundle in. She caught Natsu's eye and raised a finger to her lips. "Shh, okay? She probably hasn't had dinner yet, what with everything she's had to do."

"What's she had to do?" Her amused look vanished to be replaced with something blank. "What?"

"Really, Natsu?" she shook her head, letting out a soft breath.

* * *

"Lucy, dance with me!" Natsu jumped out of his seat the moment they returned. Erza took an imposing step forward, eyes narrowed on the pinkette as she shielded the blonde from his view. He flinched back, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I-I mean, Lucy will you dance with me?" Erza gave a nod and a smug smile before stepping aside, raising an imploring brow to their friend. Lucy, for her part, huffed out a sigh before giving a nod.

"Alright Natsu, but try to watch where you're stepping, okay? I can only take so much!" As his grin grew, hurrying around the table to take up her hands, Siegrain stepped forward, bowing low to Erza, whose cheeks immediately burst into flames. Lucy pulled on Natsu's hand, drawing him to a stop.

"Lady Scarlet, it's come to my attention you will be departing soon. Will you honor me with a dance?" She was a mess, stuttering and stammering, her hands fidgeting uselessly in-front of her, face progressively getting redder. But he still continued to smile calmly, offering her his hand. Levy, ever helpful, nudged their red haired friend, who finally reached out, taking his offer. She refused to look at him though. "Wonderful," and Levy noticed how he shot a look towards Kirk.

Who sighed. Heavily.

Wendy smiled, but confusion clouded her eyes. "Onii-san?" was her quiet question to her elder brother. He glanced at her before hissing out another breath and also stepped up.

To Levy.

"We might as well go out there too."

The bluenette, for her part, blinked owlishly up at him, copying Wendy's confusion almost perfectly. "Are you asking me to dance?" He looked away, pierced brows furrowed before he gave a single nod. "Really?" He gave her a dark look. The beginnings of obnoxious laughter was quickly cut off and they both looked over at Natsu to see Lucy covering his mouth with both hands, the blonde smiling pleasantly at them. "Alright." She slipped her hand around his offered arm and smiled up at him.

A gasp pulled both their attention—yet again—away and towards Wendy, who was grinning brightly, regardless of how her hands tried in vain to hide it. Kirk looked pained. "Oi, Kid—" and she began to hop slowly in place, hands pulling away from her face to mimic clapping. She never actually clapped, due to restraining herself. But she still made the motion. A squeal and suddenly Lucy joined her, the two holding hands and hopping around in a circle, giggling like mad. "Kid, Bunny Girl, knock it off!"

"Onii-san's got-ta cruuu~sh!" Wendy sang(his eyes narrowed dangerously) while Lucy just continued to laugh. Levy shrugged a bit, raising her other hand up to rest it on his arm.

"The music's starting soon," was all she had to say. Natsu pulled her away towards the center of the ballroom while Siegrain and Erza gave them amused smiles, following after the two.

"My Lady," Ur bowed to Wendy, offering his hand and she giggled before curtsying, taking it. "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to!" Her brother should have felt threatened, but it was one of his friends being nice to his kid sister. If it was actually someone her age, it would have been a different story. "Onii-san?" Apparently she noticed his staring. He reached out, ruffling her hair, grinning and showing his teeth before he strode away with his partner. He heard her complain and just knew she was pouting, but now he was in a good mood.

"You look scary, but you're actually okay," a quiet voice mused and he snorted, taking up position on the floor. She smiled softly up at him and he blinked. "I think it's nice, how you two get along." He scoffed, looking away. She rested one hand against his chest—she refused to acknowledge the fact that she couldn't reach his shoulder like every other couple—and eased her smaller hand into his. He looked down at her, but she was too busy looking down at their feet, trying hard to remember the meager lessons she had learned over the years. She _really_ hoped he was better than her at this. She looked up quickly, though, when his hand settled at her waist and it was a quick breath out before she remembered that, yes, that was how people danced.

He was grinning down at her, obviously catching that little taste of panic that had flitted across her face. "Little jumpy, yeah?" She pouted, brows furrowed and deliberately looking away from him.

For him, it was like he was dancing with his little sister all over again. The two were both equally short, but he guessed Levy was a little taller than the twelve-year-old. But still. She was remarkably short. By the way her and Bunny Girl ate at dinner, one would think they didn't get enough to eat at home, but that still didn't stop him from remembering that they ate less than even Wendy. Was that why she was so small? But Bunny Girl and the redhead were… well. And Levy…

When Levy looked up at him after a minute or so, glancing through her lashes, he was glowering at someone across the hall. She was also pretty sure he was baring his teeth and—was he growling? "Hey, everything okay?" He tore his eyes away from whoever he was glaring at, looking down at her. She offered him a smile.

"It's fine." But before she could respond with the obvious '_then why were you growling?'_ the musicians started up and they were whirling around the hall. It was all she could do to keep her steps, remembering vaguely that they had practiced this as children and she knew the basic steps. He was better, but she argued with herself that he went to parties all the time and she had learned the steps to an old, out of tune violin whilst dancing with a very nice boy a year older than her, Edrick, wasn't it? Who also had a head on her, much like her current partner. "Don't look so stressed out, Shorty," she glanced up at him and he flashed a smile, almost too quick for her to catch. "Yer doin' fine, ya know?"

_Meanwhile, across the hall, a middle-aged man with dark hair was pointing and laughing hysterically, practically falling out of his chair while his wife raised her eyes to Heaven and asked the Gods to help her. It was granted when he began to choke._

"Gihi..." Levy scrunched her nose up in confusion, eyeing the man and wondering why he was suddenly grinning manically.

"Kirk…?" He pulled her a little closer and she flushed, immediately refocusing on their steps and not how much he towered over her.

_On the opposite side of the hall, two white haired women where hopping up and down while holding hands, quietly squealing, both their eyes shut in their happiness. Many others around them quietly edged away while three men and a woman standing the closest to them raised brows, curious but not enough to ask. _

And while Levy was trying hard to follow Kirk's lead, Erza was trying just as hard to resist the urge to lead—for which her blue haired partner was eternally grateful—and Lucy resigned herself to following Natsu's, despite his lack of skill and tendency to trod all over her very nice shoes. And toes.

And a young woman with light brown hair and dark green eyes smiled, watching them all from the sidelines.

* * *

"Do you _really _have to go, Luce?" Natsu was pleading, eyes begging for her to stay. She rubbed at her arm, shrugging helplessly.

"Sorry, Natsu, but we left Juvia home all alone. We really need to get back to her, and before they get home." He crossed his arms tightly, pouting. "Don't sulk." Behind them, Levy and Wendy snickered.

"I'm not sulking," he muttered. Then his gaze jumped to his _friends_. "I just can't believe you're leaving me with _them_, Lucy!" She patted his shoulder, not even faking any sympathy for him.

"Poor boy."

"Hey!"

"You'll be fine. Now," she shot an annoyed glance towards the clock. Just a little before midnight. Perfect. "We really gotta go. We have a fair bit of cleaning to do you know." He tightened his crossed arms a little bit more, scowling now instead of sulking. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Now she was trying to reason with him.

"But I'm gonna be bored without you and your weirdness here, Lucy!" Her eye twitched and Levy was just about to step in when she took a deep breath, brushing down her skirts stiffly.

"Well, that's unfortunate, but, I told you already that we aren't supposed to be here." To make up for the lack of privacy, his friends were pretending that they couldn't hear their conversation. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Fiiine…" She beamed, stepping forward to offer him a quick hug, one she apparently didn't think through because she pulled away before he could process what had just happened and return it. "W-well! Tomorrow then!" a quick wave and she hurried towards where Lisanna and Mirajane were waiting, the two beaming as they captured her.

He could only blink.

Levy turned to Wendy, hugging the girl warmly. "You'll be here tomorrow, right, Levy-chan?" The older bluenette smiled lightly. "Please?"

"I'm not sure. Someone has to stay back tomorrow…" Wendy seemed upset by her answer.

"But why can't you all come?" Levy held her at arms length while the younger almost started to tear up.

"Juvia's very nice, you'll get along if I'm not here. And," Levy leaned in and Wendy did the same, "She's a bluenette, just like us~! So, if I'm not here, Lu-chan, Erza, and Juvia will keep you company! Okay?" Wendy looked down, before nodding. "Alright, you have fun, okay? And I'll see you again, promise!" Wendy hugged her again and Levy hugged back.

"Lady Scarlet, until the morrow," Siegrain smiled warmly at her and she flushed.

"Un-until tomorrow, S-s-s-siegrain…" he raised her hand to his lips and her cheeks grew redder. His lips had just barely brushed her skin when she couldn't take anymore and fled, joining Lucy and Mira. Which left Levy as the only one still there. She offered both Siegrain and Ur a smile.

"She's really not use to anyone complimenting her," was her simple explanation. He accepted it and Ur waved, his cravat mysteriously gone and his coat was unbuttoned and opened, as was his vest. Levy made no comment on it. "Don't cause too much trouble, okay?" she teased lightly. A heavy hand on her head and a familiar 'gihi' signaled who it was.

"I'll keep 'em in line, Shrimp." She frowned, waving his hand away and pulling at her scarf, making sure none of her hair was showing.

"I was talking about you too." He laughed louder and she shook her head, offering Wendy one last hug before pulling away and waving as she joined her friends.

* * *

After Mira and Lisanna helped them out of their beautiful dresses in their shop and they returned to their normal attire, they made the walk home, laughing and chatting cheerfully in the silent streets. Juvia stayed up with them for an hour after they returned, listening to their nights in awe as they took over her job cleaning. She nibbled on the rolls Levy had snuck for her before finally having her dinner of stew before going to bed. Where Erza had stammered through her night, Levy cheerfully explained she had been spying on her and filled in Lucy and Juvia, much to the redhead's shock and embarrassment. Lucy complained about Natsu for a fair portion of hers, but filled her in nonetheless. Levy was then subjected to the torment of Lucy and Erza teasing her about Kirk, which resulted in Levy returning fire from her eavesdropping.

All in all, it was a good night and when the sun began to rise, they rolled into their beds, exhausted but happy. They didn't even awaken when Suzuno and her daughters returned home.

In-fact, it was well after eleven when they finally began to stir, Juvia up first and just beginning to prepare lunch.

* * *

Chapter nine and part two of the first night~!

Thank you for the reviews and thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry this is so late, I just haven't had the motivation to write! I'll be on vacation all next week, but now that I've gotten back into working on this, I hope to have ideas for the next chapter and start writing it soon!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	10. Kuro-kun, Rain Woman, and a Lion

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Juvia was moving about the parlor, cleaning up what remained of the afternoon tea. She heard a sigh and glanced over at where Cecilia sat gazing out the window, a content look in her eyes. The bluenette shot a quick look over to the elder Clark before treading closer to the younger. "Cecilia-san?"

"Mm?" was the soft noise, showing that she was listening. Juvia smiled, noting how the girl's eyes didn't stray from the window.

"Juvia was wondering if Cecilia met someone at the party." And Cecilia sunk a little lower in the chair, her smile growing wider and a giggle escaping her lips. Juvia immediately perched on the nearby couch, hands clasped tight in her lap as she leaned in. "Tell Juvia everything!" Alicia shot her a disapproving look, but said nothing, returning to the book in her lap.

"Oh, oh, Juvia~ He's perfect~!" Cecilia breathed, a far off look in her eyes. "He's from Fiore and he's a dance instructor!" Alicia snorted but the younger didn't pay her any mind, too busy fanning herself lightly, cheeks tinged pink. "He's absolutely perfect, Juvia!"

"Perfect is too kind a word," Alicia murmured, turning a page. Cecilia dropped her hand, eyes narrowing darkly on her elder sister. She didn't seem to notice, continuing to read. "He's thoroughly strange."

"He's perfect and you're merely jealous." Alicia's book closed with a snap and as the two sisters glowered at each other, Juvia sat there, biting her lip and wondering if she should go. Cecilia raised her chin, smiling at her older sister. "Face it, Onee-chan."

Alicia's cheeks went scarlet and Juvia quickly intervened: "What is his name?!"

Alicia melted back against her couch, taking hold a pillow and squeezing the life out of it. "His name's Vijeeter~! Isn't that just perfect?!" Juvia managed a smile. Perfect, huh? "He came with the Royal Family of Fiore, isn't that amazing? He's so well thought of, they brought him along!"

"He must be then. I take it you danced with him?" Cecilia giggled and shook her head. Juvia tilted hers to the side, brows furrowed as she thought. "Is he not… a dance instructor? But you did not… _dance_?"

"Oh, Juvia, he's so exceptionally talented, I couldn't keep up with him!" From the look Alicia was giving her, Juvia deduced 'talented' wasn't the word she would use. Cecilia sighed, that far-off dreamy look back on her face. "I can't wait to see him again tonight~ He promised to teach me some Fiorian dances in exchange for some Devarian ones!"

Juvia hadn't been aware there was much of a difference in the two countries.

"Well," and the bluenette rose, gathering the rest of the dishes. "Promise to tell Juvia everything tomorrow?" Cecilia took her hands, beaming up at her.

"Of-course! I promise! Oh, oh, Juvia, I'm sure you'd love him! Why, I'll invite him to my party! You can meet him then!" Juvia smiled back at her friend and Cecilia let go, allowing her to return to her duties.

Imagine, the daughter of a Duchess thinking so highly of one of the maids. Incredible. Or some terrible joke, something that had crossed Juvia's mind more than once. But Cecilia wasn't that openly cruel. No doubt, they'd find that many of the windows had been cleaned in the few hours before the party where the girl worked off her nerves. Either way, less work for them.

Juvia moved quietly towards the kitchen where she would wash the dishes and begin preparing for the Madam's own tea, something she did by herself an hour after her daughters'. They never understood why, but if that was what she wanted, who were they to argue? Honestly, who? Orphans, given up as children, or left on their own, taken in by the Duchess five years ago. True, not the most glamorous life they could live, but they hadn't expected much if they were ever adopted. After-all, who wanted children that weren't those?

"Juvia?" Levy smiled brightly at her. "Ah, I'll take those!" and the tray was pulled from her grasp. Levy kept pace with her as they made their way to the kitchen. "You took a little longer than usual. I was wondering if something happened?" the smaller bluenette tilted her head lightly.

Juvia shook her head, clasping her hands behind her back. "No, Juvia was just speaking with Cecilia. Apparently," a smile curled onto her lips and Levy raised a brow. "There is a man Cecilia has become quite fond of. A dance instructor, from Fiore." Levy pressed her lips together tightly, trying not to laugh. "Alicia-san does not approve."

"Of-course she doesn't," Levy agreed sagely, the two trying hard not to laugh.

A dance instructor. This man obviously had no idea what he was getting into, should he ever ask the younger Clark to dance. She put Erza to shame, quite honestly.

"You know," Levy spoke after a moment, the two settling and not about to burst into laughter. "I was thinking I'd stay behind tonight. I'd have to eventually, so you can go tonight, okay?" Juvia blinked, eyes shining in excitement. Levy's lips turned to a pout as she thought. "Though," she huffed out, brows furrowing, "Just watch out for Kirk, huh? He's rude. His little sister, Wendy though, she's cute. You'll like her."

"Juvia's sure Kirk isn't that bad," the older teen teased. Levy's pout deepened and if her hands hadn't been full, she would have crossed them tightly over her chest.

"He's rude…" she muttered once more. Juvia laughed at her expression.

* * *

Suzuno smiled warmly at her daughters, dressed once more in elegant silks and pearls. It was nearing six and the carriage was ready to take them to the palace once again. "My beautiful little girls," she rested the backs of her fingers against their cheeks. Alicia smirked back at her while Cecilia flushed with the praise. "Ladies," her eyes shifted to her staff, currently standing silently by the doors. "A wonderful job last night." Small nods as they accepted the praise. Suzuno face hardened. "I expect the same tonight. Come along, girls, the palace awaits." And without another word, herded her daughters out and into the awaiting carriage. Silence as they waited by the doors, watching as the driver closed the door behind them and climbed into his seat. Another moment, and they were off, down the drive and disappearing onto the long road that lead to the village.

"Well. Shall we begin?" Erza's voice broke the silence shortly after and Juvia couldn't help but begin jumping in place, a bright smile painted on her lips and hands clasped tight to her chest.

"Juvia is so excited! Juvia gets to see the palace and dance and wear a pretty dress!" was her childish squeal. Erza gave a short nod, then turned to the remaining girls, raising a brow.

Levy raised her hand, smiling. "I'll stay tonight." Lucy took her hands, clasping them tight. "Lu-chan?" The blonde's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Lu."

"I'll be sure we keep Wendy company~!" Levy eyed her warily.

"That's not what your smile is telling me…" Lucy let go to wave her hand, apparently dismissing her best friend's concerns. "Mm."

"We should get going," Erza clapped her hands once, immediately catching their attention. Levy nudged Lucy, smiling brightly. "We will be back at—"

"I know, Erza! I'll be fine, go on!" Levy waved her hands, motioning them towards the door. "I bet I'll even be done by the time you guys get back!" Erza frowned at that statement, but Lucy and Juvia each took hold of one of her arms, pulling her away. "Have fun with Siegrain!" And the woman's cheeks burst into flames as she began babbling nonsense—mostly along the lines of how they were merely acquaintances.

Levy cheerfully closed the doors behind them and then took a moment to lean against the doors, her smile dropping as she took in the large foyer. She raised hesitant fingers to her head, pressing against her temple. "Nightmares again…" She shook herself, dropping her hand and marching determinedly towards the kitchen, intent on making good on her promise.

* * *

Natsu perked when he saw a familiar head of blonde bob next to purple—or was it red? Around him, his friends took notice and stood a little straighter, eyes searching. "Hey, Ice Princess," there was a sharp whack to his head, but he ignored it, grinning, "There's a new girl. Maybe you won't be the odd one out this time~?"

"Watch it, Flame-brain, or I'll be forced to use my blackmail against you." Natsu scoffed, raising his lip in amusement as he looked over at him. His arms were crossed, eyes narrowed and a scowl on his lips. "Don't believe me? Feel free to try," a smirk took over his features, but Natsu didn't give in. "Aclypha."

The pinkette paled drastically.

"That's what I though. Hey, Lucy!" He raised a hand, waving to the blonde. Lucy wore another blue dress, this one lighter than last night's. The other two with her followed, the scary redhead in dark brown with off-white embellishments and pearls, and a bluenette in a hat and dark blue. Erza and… well, not Levy, that was for sure.

"Ur! Ah, and Natsu. You look pale, are you sick?" the blonde blinked at their friend in concern and he waved her off.

"Nah, I'm fine, Luce!" He shot a dark look to Ur, who looked too smug. "Hey, I was thinking—"

"Ur, I'm curious," Lucy faced the man and Natsu pouted at being ignored. Siegrain hid a smile and Kirk snorted. "What's Halvas like? I hear it's cold—W-what're you doing?!" He gazed at her, confusion on his face while she rapidly covered her eyes, cheeks red.

"Huh?"

"Idiot, your shirt! The hell are ya stripping for?!" Kirk was kind enough to enlighten him. He then proceeded to look down and see that his coat had somehow disappeared in the space of a few seconds, his vest undone and shirt in the process of following suit.

"Oh. That."

A hard smack to his head. "Don't "Oh, that" us!" He calmly began buttoning up his shirt, ignoring the now lost cravat, and deciding to leave his vest as it was. He offered the girls a pleasant smile only to shirk at the murder clear in the redhead's eyes. "Honestly, I thought ya broke that habit, idiot?" He didn't dare respond, not even Erza looked ready to _cheerfully dismember him_. "Oi!"

"Ur," her voice was ice and he stiffened, beginning to sweat. Her smile was pure evil. "Perhaps, it would do you good to—"

"Oh, this is Juvia!" And the bluenette with the hat was suddenly in his line of sight. While the two blinked at each other and Juvia's heart began to race, Lucy pulled Erza aside and the two whispered fiercely back and forth before the redhead was apparently calmed down.

The remaining teens could only watch in silence, trying to understand what exactly was happening and if they should be concerned. Probably, but until a better sign was given, they'd just watch.

"Levy-chan!" Small arms wrapped around Juvia and the woman broke contact with the darkhaired man before her, looking down curiously at the child. She immediately let go. "I-I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Are you perhaps Wendy-chan?" Juvia tilted her head to the side slightly, gazing at the dark blue haired girl. Young—probably too young to really attend this event—with deep brown eyes, red covering her cheeks in her embarrassment, and a dark green party dress.

"Y-yes…?" Juvia smiled brightly, taking her smaller hands and leaning down a bit, due to their height difference.

"Levy has told Juvia about you. Juvia is pleased to meet you, Wendy-chan!" Wendy's smile wobbled, eyes taking in the woman before her.

"I-It's nice to meet you too… Juvia?"

"Mhm! Juvia Lockser. Levy told Juvia—"

"Rain Woman," a deep voice cut her off. Juvia dropped Wendy's hands, eyes wide. Wendy proceeded to shoot a dark look to someone behind Juvia and the bluenette swallowed thickly.

"Onii-san, don't be rude!" Juvia turned, looking at a man she didn't notice before, with long black hair, crimson eyes, metal piercings dotting his face, and a wide smile filled with sharp teeth.

"Thought I recognized ya." Wendy stomped forward, smacking his arm repeatedly and berating the older man for his name calling. "Oi, kid, will ya calm down?! For the love of—"

"Juvia has not been called that in a very long time." Wendy paused, glancing back at her. And then proceeded to redouble her efforts, pulling hard on her brother's shirt to bring him to her eye-level, snapping at him to apologize immediately and stop making all her friends uncomfortable. "But Juvia does not mind. Because it's Kuro-kun. And Juvia has not seen Kuro-kun in a very long time." Wendy could only stare while her brother gave his signature 'gihi'. Juvia smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Juvia, you know Kirk?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Kirk?"

"Kuro-kun," Lucy amended. A smile she had only seen very rarely slid on her lips and then the two were gone in a flash of black and a flurry of skirts. Lucy, Erza, and Wendy stared at where the man had hauled her off, to dance apparently. "Umm…?" Lucy looked to his friends, who seemed just as confused as she was. "Should we… be worried?" Lucy looked to Wendy for direction, but the girl looked just as lost.

"I-I thought Onii-san liked Levy-chan…? But he took to Juvia-chan really quick… So…?" Lucy hesitantly patted her head.

"They seemed to know each other. They're probably catching up. Or," Lucy leaned closer to the child, "Maybe she's telling Kirk all about Levy-chan?" The girl's eyes lit up in unabashed glee. Erza's narrowed.

"I'm not sure I approve of this," was her decision. Lucy sweatdropped, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"W-well…"

"Luuuce," she glanced over at Natsu. The teen had his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"What? Natsu, if you're hungry, go and eat something! For heaven's sake, can't you see were doing something important?"

"Gossiping?"

"Figuring out if Kirk likes Levy!" The pinkette rolled his eyes, scowling at the man on the dance floor. "Jeez… Fine, dinner, Natsu?" He lit up, taking hold of her wrist and leading her towards the tables, chattering on about his cat, Happy. Wendy couldn't help but smile at the two, clapping her hands together.

"So, Ur-san, what did you think of Juvia-chan?" she turned, smiling up at her brother's friend.

"Juvia? I just met her, but I guess she seems okay," he glanced at her suspiciously. "Why?" Her smile widened.

"No reason!" His eyes narrowed on the girl, but decided it wasn't worth it. "Erza-san," the redhead's attention was immediately pulled from where she had been (blatantly) staring at Siegrain. "Where is Levy-chan?"

Erza opened her mouth to speak, but paused. They were nobles, had they realized yet that they were merely staff in a noble household? Would they care? "Levy… chose to stay behind tonight. To catch up on some of her work. She will be back tomorrow night." Wendy nodded at her answer.

"She did say something about that…" Wendy tapped at her chin. While she was distracted, Siegrain appeared at Erza's elbow, offering her a hand.

"Lady Scarlet, would you care to dance?" Erza flushed and began stammering, hands fluttering around. "I will not take no for an answer," he continued and she swallowed, eyes averted. Then, slowly, easing her hand in his. He smiled, turning her around and guiding her to the middle of the room.

Which left Ur with Wendy. Again.

"Curse that idiot pyro…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Wendy." Wendy gazed at him curiously before letting it go. Ur let out a short breath, linking his hands behind his head. "Have you eaten dinner?" It would be the least he could do, since he was babysitting her. "Oh, and no cake this time. Your brother will cheerfully murder me." Wendy pouted, but consented. "Come on then." And moving towards the many tables of food, he caught glimpses of the girl's brother and the pretty bluenette, Juvia, speaking. "Wonder what they're talking about…"

"Levy-chan would know."

"Hm?"

Wendy beamed up at him. "Levy-chan can read lips!"

And Ur had yet another reason to fear the tiny girl.

* * *

"Spill, Juvia," The girl blinked up at him. The second song now, they had fell back into their old patterns of when they'd been children. She caught sight of his parents every so often, smiling at the memories she had of them.

"Spill what? Juvia really has missed Kuro-kun!" He huffed out a breath and she couldn't help but smile. "Is Kuro-kun concerned about Levy?" He twitched and her smile grew rapidly. "Oh? Is Kuro-kun blushing?"

"S-shaddup! I ain't!" He looked pointedly away and squeezed his hand a bit. "It's just… She ain't here. Just… curious, is all."

"Levy stayed behind tonight, like Juvia did last night." His brows furrowed but she merely continued smiling, noting his confusion and choosing not to act on it. "Does Kuro-kun want to know more about Levy?"

"Will ya knock it off with 'Kuro-kun'? I ain't been that for years, ya know." They twirled with the many other dancers, but Juvia noticed how many women were watching them closely—well, watching him.

"And Juvia has not been 'Rain Woman' for seven. But, agreed. Gajee-kun." He groaned at the other nickname, but it was better than _Kuro-kun_. "Why is everyone staring at Gajee-kun?"

"Huh?"

"Correction: why are so many _women_ staring at Gajee-kun?" He cast his sight around, noting that, yes, a fair amount were indeed watching him. And when their eyes met, they all giggled, blushing. "See?" He frowned, almost pouting, and tightened his hold on her.

"Look, call me Kirk, alright? When we're back with the others?" Juvia raised a brow and he had no doubt her mind was working fast. She was good like that.

"Kirk. Isn't that your—"

"Oi."

"Very well. Juvia agrees. Now why are all they—"

"It's my turn." She immediately nodded, but he doubted she had any idea what he was talking about. "Why else would I be dressed all fancy and shit, huh? You know I hate this get-up…" Juvia laughed at his pained expression.

"Juvia was curious about that! So it's Gajee-kun's turn tonight, like it's Levy's turn," her smile was a little too creepy for his liking, but he knew this woman and what she had been capable of at age ten. No doubt, she was much worse now. "Juvia thinks that's cute. Now," and her eyes darkened, like he had been expecting. "Tell Juvia all about Ur-sama."

"Him? Why? He ain't nothin' special," he huffed out, annoyed she stolen his idea.

Her smile widened and he knew immediately what was coming. "Juvia will tell you everything about Levy if you tell Juvia everything about Ur-sama."

"That's underhanded and I don't appreciate being pulled into your creepy fantasy world. No way am I giving you the info, like I did with—"

"But this is _**love**_." Her voice was very deep and very scary and her eyes were empty pools of darkness.

"F-fine. But only cause we're friends!" She immediately brightened and there was a skip to her step as they kept step with the many other dancers. "You first." She pouted lightly, but he could tell she was excited at the prospect.

"Levy is seventeen, same age as Juvia and Lucy. She is awfully short, but very cute." She gave him a knowing look he didn't appreciate. "Levy was in the same orphanage as Juvia and Erza until—"

"Oi, wait, hold up, orphanage? What orphanage?" Juvia paused, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, that's right. Gajee-kun doesn't know." His brow twitched in irritation. "Juvia is an orphan. Mama and Papa died seven years ago. After we left." He stumbled, gaping at her. But she smiled, guiding him back and leading as he regained his steps. "We left because Mama was sick, remember? We came to Devados for the doctors. But Mama died after we got here and Papa died of a fever that swept through the town a little later. Juvia was sent to the orphanage and met Levy and Erza." He could only stare at her. "So, Levy grew up in the orphanage. She doesn't remember her parents. Apparently, she was found when she was just a little over two, wandering around. Jev and Cara think she was abandoned, so, when they found her in a garden, they decided on 'McGarden'. They told Juvia that they wanted her to have a little bit of happiness, after such a horrible first start."

His red eyes were almost black in his rage and Juvia patted his shoulder lightly. "She… was abandoned…"

"Mm. But Levy doesn't like talking about it. Juvia was only there two years before she was adopted with Erza and Levy~!" His eyes flashed red as his rage dissipated for genuine surprise. "We were twelve and Erza was fourteen. We were very fortunate."

"You were all adopted together?" She nodded and he smiled a bit. "Yeah? So ya all live together? Are yer parents nice?" Of-course, he meant adopted parents, but she knew that.

Her smile was still in place. "Juvia was adopted to be a maid."

This time he did stop, staring at her and blinking hard. The other dancing couples swerved around him, whispers shooting around them. He twitched and probably led them out of the swirling skirts and perfectly plastered on smiles. "You're what?" Once they reached the edge of the ballroom and he pulled her out into the hall. A dark look to the only other couple out there sent them scurrying back into the ballroom.

"Juvia is a maid. We were adopted by Duchess Heartfilia. We work with Lucy and keep the estate clean. Juvia stayed behind last night and Levy volunteered tonight." He was taking short breaths and there was an odd smile on his face, as if he thought the whole thing was some kind of joke.

"So where was Lucy from, a home in the next town?" His voice was odd, like he was warding off hysteria. Which would be odd for him, but not quite unexpected. Maybe she should have broken it to him gentler? Or not at all?

She shrugged. Oh well. "Lucy is Duchess Heartfilia's step-daughter." Now that _that_ was out there…

He could only stare at her before he grinned. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, the same "gihi' she remembered, but then it grew in volume until it was the same booming laugh she remembered. Luckily, no one else heard it. "Ahh, Juvia, I forgot about yer sense a humor! Great job and all!" He settled after a moment, his smile still wide on his lips.

Juvia looked down, biting at her lip. "Gajee-kun…" And then proceeded to roll up the long sleeves of her dress, revealing the small white scars she'd acquired over the years from jobs done wrong to serious mistakes she's made. His smile vanished pretty quick. "Juvia is okay though. It could have been much worse, you know. Juvia could have been sent to a work house or taken somewhere and—" He pushed down her sleeves, grabbing hold of her and pulling her in tight. Juvia blinked at the embrace, not remembering him _ever_ doing such a thing. She patted his arm lightly, but he didn't let go. "The Madam is fair and doesn't ask for much," she murmured, not sure where she was going with this. "Alicia and Cecilia are very nice as well. Lucy… Lucy is alright. She doesn't have anywhere else to go and she's still in her home, so she doesn't mind."

"_You don't deserve this."_ Juvia couldn't help her smile.

"Maybe not, but Juvia has friends." He let go, holding her at arms' length and raising his lip in disgust. "Gajee-kun must not do anything." His eyes narrowed and his face screwed up, just about to start lecturing her on what he could and couldn't do. "Juvia is alright. Juvia promises." A warm smile curled on her lips and she raised her hands to clasp them in-front of her chest. Her eyes became hearts. "Once Juvia and her beloved Ur-sama are married, Juvia will live happily ever after~! Juvia will be sure to invite Gajee-kun to the wedding!"

He pushed her away, trying hard not to become violently sick. "The hell, woman?! You haven't even spoken to him yet!"

"True Love knows no bounds!"

"Countries have borders you know!"

"No bounds!" But he couldn't help the smirk that rested on his lips. This was the girl he remembered. She'd changed, but she was still the same girl he knew so long ago. "So, about Levy… Teehee~" He twitched, the red rising unbidden to the tops of his ears.

"O-oi…"

"Juvia will be sure to put in a good word for Gajee-kun!"

"O-OI!"

* * *

"My Lady," A velvet voice whispered in her ear and Lucy tensed. Across the table from her, Natsu grinned, raising a hand in greeting, while Ur smirked and Wendy blushed.

"Yo!"

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Of-course, I should have guessed it'd be for a pretty girl." They obviously knew this man, so Lucy turned, her smile ready to greet him politely.

Her voice died in her throat at the man that smiled down at her. "My Princess." Wendy quickly covered her eyes, but peeked through the cracks in her fingers while Natsu and Gray looked to each other.

Lucy rose unsteadily, a hand rising to cover her lips. The man continued to smile at her, his eyes showing his happiness, even through the blue tinted glasses that rested on his nose.

"Hey, you two know each other?" Ur questioned cautiously. He knew his friend, so if they knew each other and the girl was obviously holding back tears… He stiffened. "Shit, don't tell me you—"

Lucy threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest while he continued to smile warmly, rubbing her back affectionately. "L-Loke!"

"Sh, it's alright, Lucy. It's been awhile, but I'm back, aren't I?"

* * *

HOORAY~! A NEW CHAPTER~!

Finally. I really really _really_ am sorry about that… Summer just really isn't a good time for me to write… But I'm getting back into it via onehsots! I've been asking my brother for letters and giving him the names and then writing a oneshot around the two characters he gives me! So far, I've done Porlyusica and Bisca, and then Edo-Erza and Edo-Yukino! Two more will be up shortly: Yukino and Orga, and then Toby and Plue! I know, really weird mix of characters, but he picks the names. It's actually a lot of fun!

In regards to this whole mess… Well. Sting has competition in Natsu(not that Sting's really in the running…) but maybe Natsu has some competition in Loke?! Who knows!

Unfortunately, I didn't make it to the end of the night... we're just about an hour or so in. Next chapter will be part two of the second night! Look forward to it!

Until the next time, (which, I promise will be soon!), ciao~!


	11. Loke Revealed and a Close Call

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I merely claim the characters that I create.

* * *

Five years ago, in the month following Jude's untimely passing, Lucy's stepmother began letting their servants go at a rapid rate.

First to go was Taurus, a tall, muscular man her father brought on long ago to protect his family while he was away. Apparently, with just one too many "_Nice body~!"_ floating after her, Suzuno cut him from their employment. It was upsetting to the girl, but he promised she'd always be his favorite.

The next day, it was Aries, the quiet, timid young woman who constantly apologized. There had been outrage over that, but Suzuno didn't care; Aries apologized more for not doing something than actually doing it.

Then, the young Twins, Gemi and Mini, taken in due to Layla's kind nature and kept because of Jude's fondness for his late wife. They, the new Madam said, did nothing to contribute to the work load and merely played all day with the children instead of anything productive. Upon being kicked out, they scowled at her, stuck their tongues out, and blew a raspberry, before racing off giggling like mad. She was not happy.

Sagittarius, though loyal, was released as well. It most likely had to do with his strange fashion sense—which Suzuno didn't appreciate. He hadn't been there very long and was typically taking care of their horses, but Lucy was still sad to see him go.

And then she decided to let go Scorpio, a man with dual-colored hair. He was one of the groundskeepers and dated Aquarius, one of Layla's own personal maids. The new Duchess' reasoning was that they were too busy with each other to actually work. Aquarius, she claimed, had more value as a ladies' maid than Scorpio and she hoped that upon separating them, the blue-haired woman would actually do her job. The only issue with that was Jude had hired him because Aquarius was desolate without her boyfriend and hoped that by bringing him on, she wouldn't be quite so moody. So, in a way, yes, Aquarius worked more with Scorpio gone. But she was in a constantly bad mood and refused to do anything for Suzuno or her daughters out of spite, merely looking after Lucy.

Suzuno allowed this for a week before her temper flared and the woman was also let go, along with Cancer, a hair stylist they didn't really need. To be honest, he was strange and she had never been too fond of him. The two had bid Lucy a fond farewell before they left and the girl took comfort in those who remained.

It didn't last though. By the end of the month, Capricorn, her family's most loyal retainer, was asked to leave as well, with Suzuno's claim that they no longer needed his skills. In an effort to assure the girl that she would be alright, Capricorn agreed, stating that he swore to do everything in his power to follow the Heartfilias' wishes. Lucy still cried though as he packed, begging him to stay with her, that she didn't know what she would do without him. He was family, they all were, and it hurt so much, losing them all so quickly after her father. But he too promised that she would always be his favorite and one day, when she was older, he would come back.

The next day, after so many months of dealing with her, Suzuno couldn't abide by Virgo's strange ways anymore and told her that she too could leave. Virgo declined, stating she was only here for Lucy, Heartfilia's Princess. That didn't go down well with Suzuno and the woman was ordered to leave. It took a few hours before Suzuno threatened Lucy herself, telling the little girl that if the strange pink-haired maid didn't go, Lucy would not be happy. So, sobbing, Lucy told Virgo that she hated her and she didn't want the woman here anymore. And Virgo quietly left.

Which left only Loke remaining after all was said and done. Barely an adult himself, he'd been taken in years ago when Lucy was still very small, on Layla's request. He loved the little girl and took great joy in being her older brother, along with protecting her and Layla from anyone who would even dare wish them harm. He was finally fired when he spoke out against what Suzuno was doing, informing her that she couldn't treat people like that and expect them to like her. Or want to work for her, for that matter. She liked Loke, really she did, but all of Jude's staff—or family, as he affectionately referred to them on several occasions—had an unhealthy amount of fondness for the Heartfilia heir.

And that wouldn't do at all.

"Lucy," she was crying, like she did when they all left her, one by one. "Princess, why're you crying?" he rested one hand on her head and she seemed to get louder.

"Be-beca-cause everyone's lea-lea-leaving!" She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. "D-Don't leave me too, Loke!" And he held her, having no other option. He patted her back, settled down on the ground as he held her, trying hard not to cry himself. If it was up to him, they would have taken her with them, but she was a Lady, a princess in her own right. Suzuno was not a nice woman and seeing how she treated the girl already didn't sit well with him. Leaving her here all on her own…

But what could he do? He himself was only seventeen.

"I'll always be around, Lucy, alright?" he murmured. She ignored him, continuing to cry. "Onii-san will always love you. We all will. Hm?" he nudged her back, smiling down at her. "Don't worry, we'll be back when you're all grown up." He grinned then, ruffling her hair. "I'm sure you'll be beautiful."

"B-but, Lo-lo-loke!" He tugged a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping at her face. She sniffed, trying to stop the tears that were still flowing.

"No more crying, Princess."

Three days later, Erza, Juvia, and Levy were brought home.

Fast forward five years and he's told by a friend(Ur) that he really should come to this party. There's a girl that the idiot pyro seems to like, Lucy. Blonde, real pretty. Pretty cool too. And he thinks about it, wondering, honestly curious if it's the same Lucy, and agrees. If it's not, a pretty girl is still a pretty girl, right?

But it is her and now, he's just about ready to become her knight in shining armor once again and protect her from the evils of the world.

And every man in it.

He grinned down at her. "So, you missed me, huh?" But she was smiling up at him, hurriedly wiping at her eyes, trying hard to breathe and just taking it in that it's him, _it's really him_, and he's really back. "You were right, this was a great idea," he looked over at Ur and Natsu, wrapping an arm around her and smirking devilishly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Lucy and I have a lot of catching up to do!" and he _picks her up_, racing away. Laughing. A shout from Natsu, an embarrassed squeak from Wendy, and Gray's outraged words faded behind her. But Lucy couldn't bring herself to scold him or to yell.

Because, Loke's back. He's back after so long and he's here and he's alright. And he kept his promise. After-all this time, he kept his promise. So she laughs too, holding onto him as he weaves through the people until they reach the edge of the ballroom and escape into the gardens.

* * *

"What's got yer panties in a twist, Salamander?" Juvia smacked at his arm, but he couldn't keep the smile off his lips. "Huh? Did Bunny Girl run off on ya?" Juvia went wide-eyed and looked around quickly. "Kid," his tone took on that of a warning, eyeing his sister. "What's up with you?" Juvia looked to Wendy as well, noting the blush on her cheeks.

"Stupid Loke ran off with Lucy!" The oldest member of their group raised a studded brow.

"Aaand?" He obviously didn't care about the pinkette's predicament. Not in the least.

"O-onii-san!" She was still blushing, her hands now up and covering her cheeks. "What took you and Juvia-san so long?" Aha, brilliant change of topic. Natsu's frown immediately shifted, turning vicious. He smirked.

"Yeah, Metal-head, what took ya so long, huh?" He scowled, first at his sister, then at the idiot, lip rising in his annoyance.

"I don't gotta answer to the likes—"

"E-excuse me…?" Silence as he abruptly cut off, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde blushing behind him. His friends leaned over, eyeing the girl. She couldn't keep eye-contact with the man who towered over her and her cheeks only grew darker. He saw a group of other girls clustered together, watching them closely. "I-I was wondering… If you wouldn't mind…" Blue eyes flicked to him before settling on the floor, face now scarlet. He scowled, shooting his friends dark looks before he schooled his features into a mask of indifference.

It was his turn, after-all. Like it had been Ur's yesterday. Like it would be Siegrain's tomorrow.

He pivoted, offering her a short bow and holding out his hand. "Miss." Somehow, her face grew darker as she eased her hand into his. A single nod on his part as he led her out. He could hear Natsu's snort, then a yelp of pain as (most likely) Wendy smacked him.

He was going to kill his old man. Slowly. Whose brilliant idea was it for them all to parade around like horses for show? Oh, right. Their mothers. But who agreed, instantly and with no thought to their own children? Their fathers. So, it was his fault. '_Find a nice girl_,' their mothers had begged. '_It'll be such fun!'_ they said. '_Suck it up,'_ his father grunted. Oh yes. They'd be having words about this later.

"He looks constipated," Natsu observed, a single brow raised as he and Ur watched their friend move about the ballroom with a grace he rarely showed.

"Isn't he supposed to be smiling?"

"Pretty sure that's it." Snickers from the two and Wendy quietly sobbed, burying her head in her hands. "Cheer up, Squirt!" Natsu patted her back, a wide grin on his face. "She seems nice!" The girl began to cry in earnest now. "H-hey, what?" Juvia rested an arm around the smaller girl, smiling softly.

"Wendy-chan, its Gajee-kun's turn after-all. He does have to keep up appearances." The child gazed up at her with watery eyes and sniffled pathetically. Juvia's smile widened. "Besides, Gajee-kun only has eyes for Levy~! He begged Juvia to tell him all about her~!" Wendy immediately brightened, tears magically gone. "Tomorrow, when Levy's back, no doubt Gajee-kun will sweep her away~ Ahhh~ Love~" Wendy wasn't sure about that, knowing her brother, but no doubt he'd stick by her all night. "A-ah, um, Ur-Ur-sama…?" The man shifted his gaze to her, raising a brow. Juvia fidgeted in her seat, hands pressed tight in her lap, eyes avoiding his. "Juvia was wondering… If Ur-sama would dance with Juvia…?" Her eyes flicked to his before settling back down to her hands, a blush across her cheeks.

Wendy sent him a pointed look and he stuck his tongue out at her. "Sure, Juvia. Lucy and Levy were talking about you last night. We'll get to know each other."

The woman immediately lit up, her eyes now in the shape of hearts as she jumped and raced around the table, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him out the floor. Seeing his look of complete confusion and slight horror at her boldness was enough for Natsu and Wendy to collapse on the table, laughing at his misfortune. The faint, "_Of-course I'll marry you, Ur-sama! Our wedding will be beautiful~!"_ floated back to them, causing them to laugh all the harder, gasping for breath and clutching at the table for dear life.

Natsu had to take steadying breaths, but it was Wendy who was hacking in an attempt to follow his lead. A shadow fell over her, calmly patting her back, helping her to breathe once more. Her eyes watered as her lungs began to work properly. "T-thank you…" she wheezed, glancing over her shoulder at the man. He gave a short smile, a little shrug, and moved along. Wendy couldn't help but watch him disappear, breathing hard.

"Wendy?"

"Huh?" She looked back at Natsu, eyes wide. His lips were pressed tight together and she could tell he was trying not to laugh. She narrowed her eyes immediately, frowning at him. "Natsu."

"W-what a nice guy!" he covered quickly, coughing a bit into his hand. "Well, I should… probably…" his eyes moved around rapidly, trying to find something to distract her. "You know, Lucy's still—I mean, I should go find her…" he scratched at the back of his head, swallowing.

"I think that's a good idea." He bolted from his seat, disappearing into the crowd. Wendy let out a soft breath, easing herself to rest her chin on the table, watching the many people swirl around her.

Which is when she caught sight of Erza and Siegrain.

* * *

"Lady Scarlet," Erza was startled out of her thoughts when Siegrain spoke. She raised her eyes to his, feeling the blush that had settled on her cheeks and refused to leave. He smiled and she could feel the heat grow.

"Y-you don't, ah, you can c-call me Er-erza," she mumbled, quickly looking away and keeping her steps. She wasn't good at this dance, but he was exceptional, so she left it to him to lead, hoping her steps weren't too blundered. She felt his hand around hers tighten in the slightest and she glanced at him, biting her lip.

"Erza," she almost swooned at the sound, but steeled herself. She, Erza Scarlet, was not one to swoon. She was not Mirajane Strauss. And she would not embarrass herself in-front of him. It was hard enough to talk to him already and if she made such a scene, she could wave him good-bye. "It hurts to say this, honestly it does," she tensed. This was it, he didn't like her. He had a fiancé waiting for him elsewhere and while she was very nice, he wished her all the best. Here it was, she would watch him walk away, a smile and a wave over his shoulder, crushing her heart and all her dreams that suddenly appeared upon meeting him last night. Was she thinking too much? Already picturing the wedding and what their children would look like? Was she (gasp) turning into Juvia?! "I'm afraid I won't be here tomorrow night."

She blinked. Once. Twice. "O-oh?"

His smile was forced, she could tell. Maybe even pained. That meant he didn't want to leave, right? "Yes, my father… well. He's quite adamant that I'm needed elsewhere. But, I was hoping since I'd be back the next night, if you wouldn't mind suffering through my presence once more? I've grown quite fond of our conversations." Well, she supposed she could call them that… That meant he understand her stuttered words, surprisingly. "And I must admit, our friends all seem to get along quite well."

"That they do. I'll honestly be surprised if Natsu and Lucy aren't somehow engaged by the—well, if Natsu doesn't confess by the end of the week," she amended quickly, remembering Sting's promise.

He laughed and she melted just a little more inside. He truly was a wonderful person and him not being here tomorrow… "I'm afraid you'll have to fix your time frame. By the end of the year would be more reasonable!"

But Erza's smile wasn't easy like his was now. No, she recalled that afternoon Sting came to visit and the bruises that covered the blonde's arms and upper torso when she returned. She assured them the Madam hadn't struck her, but the evidence was clear. And with the Madam's anger, came a conversation the redhead had overhead and couldn't bear to tell their friends: should Alicia's affections magically shift to another before Sting proposed for the final time, Lucy would marry him. If not, the Count that had been visiting that day would win Lucy's hand, the man who was almost fifteen years her senior and already had three children, the eldest being four years younger than Lucy.

"P-perhaps…"

She did a horrible job of hiding her upset, because his smile diminished and his eyes showed his concern for her. "Erza, is everything alright?" She forced a smile then, shaking her head.

"Yes, everything's fine. And, as it so happens," she praised herself for this stroke of brilliance, "I won't be here tomorrow either. Levy stayed back tonight to finish some work and mine's been growing. I really should have stayed with her, but she insisted I come." Her smile was a little brighter. "But I'll be here the night after." He still looked at her in the slightest bit of concern, but nodded, not prying.

"That's unfortunate, but I'm relieved." She raised a brow, and he continued, "I wouldn't wish my friends onto you without me here to whisk you away when they got too much."

Her face grew as scarlet as her namesake and she stuttered like a fool, frantically attempting to get a hold of herself at his confession(was it a confession?) and to _breathe_. He laughed though, probably at her, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

"Luce!" The blonde looked over her shoulder up at the balcony, smiling as Natsu appeared, a scowl marring his features as he glared down at them. "Loke, you bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" And then he was running down the stairs to confront him. Lucy looked up at the man she considered her brother so long ago and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was surprisingly longer than I thought he would take," she remarked. The man smiled, rising and offering her a hand to rise. She took it and she heard Natsu's shout of anger, a few words she couldn't make out thrown in there. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Anything for you, Princ—"

"_Like hell he is!"_ She rolled her eyes, but continued to smile up at the playboy. He adjusted his glasses before straightening out her suit, giving her a smirk.

"He sounds jealous. But don't worry, Princess!" he took of her hand, pulling her close in another hug. "I'll always love you the most!" Natsu's footsteps were practically on them when Loke pulled back and kissed her cheek. There was a strangled noise, one Lucy identified as a choking cat, and then her old friend was prancing away, a smile wide on his lips as Natsu chased him around the gardens, threatening the man. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she brushed down her skirt. Patting at her hair to make sure it was still in its proper style, she moved towards the stairs, intent on rejoining her friends. She abandoned them long enough. Reaching the balcony shortly afterwards, she rested her hands against the cool stone, looking down at the palace gardens where her friends were still running, thought now it seemed more like they were doing so just because.

"Natsu?" He skidded to a halt and Loke paused six feet away, both their eyes finding her form after a moment of confusion. "When you're ready to come in, I'll be with Ur."

Even from this distance, she swore she saw fire in his eyes. "Like I'll let that Ice Prick win! Luce, I'll be right there!" But she turned, waving a hand casually over her shoulder and moved back into the lit hall. A squawk of outrage from the pinkette and she heard Loke laughing at him before the sounds of the party took over.

* * *

"Ur!" and Juvia's eyes widened as her friend hugged him tightly. They had rejoined Wendy, who brightened immediately upon being reunited with her friends, when Lucy came from out of nowhere. "Thank you," Juvia heard her whisper. Ur, for his part, didn't push her away. He actually hugged her back.

"I didn't really do much, Lucy," he stated and Juvia ripped the napkin in her hands to little pieces, eyes dark on her supposed friend. Beside her, Kirk raised a brow, shooting glances between her and their friends, then back. And then he understood. Lucy pulled back to smile up at him.

"All the same, thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" And Lucy let go, wiping quickly at her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's nothing to cry about!" she laughed. He waved a hand.

"It's fine. You're happy."

"_Love Rival…"_ A chill went up their spines and both turned slowly to look back at the seething bluenette.

"A-ah, Juvia? Is everything alright?" Lucy moved slowly towards her, never seeing this side of her friend before.

"Is something wrong?" She brightened immediately at Ur's question, smiling prettily up at him.

"Nothing's wrong, Ur-sama~!"

"Luce!"

"Eep!" They blinked at where Lucy had been three seconds ago. "N-natsu?!" Their eyes panned to the left, finding her a few meters away, trapped in Natsu's arms. While she had a look of confused horror, his eyes were narrowed and flitting around, as if looking for someone. And he relaxed, sending her a toothy grin. She smacked his arm. "Let go!" He complied and she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from him. "What was that for, huh?"

"I thought Loke beat me to ya! And then I saw ya with the Ice Idiot, so, I rescued you!" He seemed so proud of himself for that, but she smacked him all the same.

"I was thanking him, for inviting Loke!" The teen pouted, rubbing at his head and muttering about her abuse. "Jeez, Natsu, you think it'd run off with Ur?! No offense," she added, sending a smile to her new friend, who shrugged. "You're very nice and all, but I hardly know you." The dark aura she felt directed towards her abated as well. She scowled back at Natsu. "Loke's my old friend. I haven't seen him in five years. It was nice to catch up." Natsu looked properly embarrassed. "Now, I'm hungry. Are you coming?" And she moved towards the long tables, the pinkette following after her, apologizing for his mistake.

"I feel like he does that quite a bit," Erza remarked, standing next to Siegrain. Ur raised a brow.

"When'd you two get here?"

"Just a minute ago," Erza waved him off, settling at the table next to Wendy, offering the smaller girl a smile. Her partner sat next to her quietly. "Hello, Wendy. Have you been having fun?" The bluenette shrugged a little.

"You guys all left me alone with Natsu, then he disappeared too…" she huffed out, bottom lip pulled in a pout. So, it was surprising to the men at the table when horror stretched across the redhead's face and she immediately bowed her head, startling Wendy.

"Please, forgive me for not thinking of you! I had no idea you were left along for so long, else I would have rectified the situation immediately! How selfish, only thinking of myself when you were—"

"Erza, you didn't know. Wendy, we will do better tomorrow," Juvia reached out a hand, patting Erza's arm and interrupting her. "Yes?"

The redhead looked as if she was about to cry any second. "Yes! You and Levy!" Juvia blinked, but realized she was volunteering herself. Kirk, Ur, and Siegrain looked as if they saw a ghost. "I will stay back tomorrow."

Wendy brightened. "Levy-chan will be back?" Kirk perked a bit too. "Really? She will?"

"Yes indeed," Erza was back to her composed self, smiling gently at the girl. A glance to the clock and the redhead sighed. "Juvia, it's time for us to go." The older blunette pouted, wrapping her arms around Ur's. He blanched, wiggling a bit to see if she'd let go.

She didn't.

"Juvia wants to stay with Ur-sama!" she sobbed, clinging tight to him. Erza frowned.

"Juvia."

"But—"

"No." She hiccupped, letting go of his arm sadly. He eyed her carefully as she rose, brushing down her skirts slowly. Erza faced their table, rising as well. "Unfortunate, but we must be on our way. We wish you all a lovely night." She smiled warmly at them, linking her arm with Juvia's. The woman sighed heavily. "Until the next time," she turned from them, leading Juvia towards the tables laddened with food, intent on gathering up Lucy.

"Erza," she jerked, eyes shooting to her right, blinking at Siegrain keeping pace with her. "What gentlemen would we be if we didn't escort you to the doors?" She flushed while Juvia cheered, immediately latching onto Ur. He grumbled a bit, shaking his arm in an attempt to loosen her hold, but she held fast. The blue haired man offered her his arm and Erza hesitantly reached out, taking it. He smiled at her so warmly that she couldn't help looking away.

Wendy puffed out her cheeks, feeling left out again, until her brother cleared his throat. She looked up at him and giggled when he looked away from her, offering his arm. "Thank you, Onii-san~!"

"Tch, didn't like to see you poutin' is all…" she walked along with them, a smile on her face while she held tight to her brother. He wasn't her Prince Charming, but for now, he'd make a suitable stand-in.

Natsu noticed them coming and prodded Lucy with his elbow, mouth full of chicken. She turned curiously and her expression fell when she saw them. "And I was so looking forwards to finally eating…" she set the plate back on the table, her shoulders slumped as they stopped. "I blame Loke." Natsu beamed. "And you."

"W-what?" She let out another sigh before smiling at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Natsu." He blinked, then understanding dawned as he realized why all their friends were there.

"But we didn't hang out at all, Luce!" She shrugged a little and smiled. Natsu, however, was having none of that, pouting and crossing his arms, just about ready to throw a temper tantrum. Erza saved them all that headache when she squeaked, grabbing hold of the girls and pulling them behind their new friends, terror written across her face.

"Er-erza?" Lucy whispered cautiously. Panicked brown eyes found hers and Juvia's blue orbs widened in concern. "Erza, what's—"

"It's the Madam! I think she saw me!" The three stiffened, swallowing and looking at each other. While Siegrain and Ur were happy to be a human shield for them, they were confused. Only Natsu and Kirk showed the appropriate emotion: anger.

"Where?" was the eldest's low growl. Juvia shot him a hard look, the two having a conversation with their eyes before he looked away, crossing his arms. "I ain't lettin' you get hurt."

"And Juvia thanks you for your concern, but Juvia needs to leave, not draw attention!" He snorted, but let her win. It wouldn't do for either of them to cause a scene, after-all. "Mira and Lisanna should be waiting by the doors for us."

"You're clear." Natsu's voice was hard and they cautiously peeked around their friends. The familiar forms were in-fact gone, on the other side of the room talking in a large group. Three relieved sighs and they straightened, faint smiles on their lips. "Luce, you gonna be alright?"

The blonde waved off his concern. "We just need to leave, Natsu. We'll be fine once we're outside." He didn't look pleased, neither did Kirk to be honest, but with two of the four still out of the loop, they intended to keep it that way. "If you see Loke, tell him good-bye for me, okay?" The pinkette's cheeks immediately puffed up to show his displeasure and Lucy scowled, grabbing hold of his ear and pulling. He yelped at the sudden pain. "You'll tell him, won't you?"

"Y-yes, I'll tell him, alright?!"

She let go, smiling prettily. "Great~! Thanks!" She smiled at the rest of the group, before casting one more brilliant smile and disappearing into the crowd, Natsu begrudgingly following after her. Erza glanced up at her partner to see his thoughtful look.

"W-we really should be going… I-I'll see you in two days then, Siegrain?" she stammered out. His gaze found her and he smiled, giving a single nod.

"I anxiously await." She flushed, but couldn't keep the pleased smile off her lips.

"Juvia will miss you, Ur-sama!" she wailed, clutching his arm once again.

"Yeah, me too, Juvia," was the pained response. She positively _sparkled_ as she looked up at him with such love in her eyes. "S-so, I guess I'll… see you tomorrow," he tilted his head away, rubbing at the back of his neck. Wendy saw the light blush on his cheeks, though the woman clinging to him didn't. She snuggled closer to express her joy.

"I'll miss you guys, but Levy-chan will be back, right?" Wendy inquired curiously. Erza nodded and the girl clapped her hands together. "Then I'll see you tomorrow~!"

"Bye-bye, Kirk-kun~!" Juvia sang as Erza lead her away by the hand, the younger teen waving brightly.

He tipped his chin up, a grin showing his teeth lighting his features. They watched as the girls met with two white-haired women, Lucy gave Natsu a pat on the head, and then they were gone and out the doors.

* * *

Hooray, chapter eleven~!

So, chapter twelve will be taking a different twist that that first day after. Cuz, a fair portion of it is focusing on Levy and Gajeel~! I won't give details, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be glorious!

Your reviews are all loved and appreciated so much! They really motivate me(hence why I'm up at quarter to 3 to write this)!

I hope you enjoyed reading and, until the next time, ciao~!


	12. Impulsive Visiting

A/N: Though I love Fairy Tail dearly, I claim nothing, merely my own characters.

* * *

"Oh, hey, you're back!" Levy had been startled out of her dinner when the three appeared in the doorway. A thin soup and a slice of bread(stale) had awaited her until she deemed enough work had been done. True to her word, she was nearly finished, and just about ready to pass out. She hadn't meant to push herself so much, she just wanted to prove that she was useful, despite her small size.

Erza was not amused.

"Bed. Now."

"Erza, I didn't—"

"_No arguing._" Lucy frowned at her for good measure as the smallest of their group hefted out a heavy sigh. Juvia didn't comment, her hands clasped to her chest as she stared at nothing with wide eyes, rocking side to side. "Finish your dinner and go to bed. We shall continue." Levy puffed up her cheeks, but to be honest, she was probably about to fall asleep at the table.

"Fiiiine…" A smile threatened to overtake the blonde's lips as Levy slurped loudly. "So, how'd everything go? Did you all—"

"JUVIA'S IN LOVE~!" Apparently, she hadn't been able to hold it any longer, immediately pouncing on the smaller girl and grabbed her hands, the spoon dropping to the ground as Juvia beamed at her. Levy swallowed, eyes trailing to her friends, looking for their assistance. Erza looked too smug to be willing to help and Lucy seemed just as surprised as Levy. "Oh, oh, Levy-chan, Juvia met Ur-sama and we're getting married! Think of our lovely children~!" And she just as quickly let go to press her hands against her reddened cheeks, swooning as she, apparently, thought of them. "Kyaaaa~!"

"U-um…?" Levy furrowed her brow over at Lucy, who shook her head. Levy's smile returned, albeit wobbly. She hadn't pegged him to fall in-love at first sight, nor confess his undying affection for a woman he just met. So, this was all Juvia.

A murderous aura suddenly took over the love-stricken woman and Lucy stiffened when blank blue eyes bored into her. "_If Love Rival makes a move towards Juvia's Beloved, Love Rival will __**drown**_."

Lucy threw up her hands, waving them frantically. "I-I told you, Juvia, I'm just grateful to Ur, for bringing Loke! That's all! We're just friends! He's all yours!" Juvia relaxed and offered the blonde a pleasant smile. But Lucy was having none of that, backing out into the hall. "I'll just get to work. I'll talk to you later, Levy-chan." And she was gone, a small cloud of dust settling in her wake.

Levy wasn't willing to ask about what had happened now, nor did she think she wanted to.

"Oh, Juvia almost forgot!" the chipper woman chirped. "Kirk-kun wondered where you were, Levy, so, Juvia explained that you stayed behind! Like Juvia did last night~!" Levy narrowed her eyes, watching her cautiously. She was still smiling. Creepily. "And Juvia told Kirk-kun all about Levy-chan! He was curious, so, Juvia complied! Kirk-kun never really was interested in girls, so, Juvia decided he must really like Levy, to be so interested. Wendy-chan also says hello, and anxiously awaits tomorrow!"

Levy wasn't sure if she should be flattered he noticed she was gone and asked after her, or to sob at the thought that Juvia told him _everything about her_. She was like that, Levy supposed, but for her to be so open with a stranger? So soon after meeting him? And the Duke's son? Maybe she shouldn't go back. Maybe she'd just run away and hope she fell off the edge of the earth.

"He did seem concerned about you, Levy," Erza added, as if the smaller girl needed a second opinion.

"Ju-juvia, you told him _everything_ about me?" Levy questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

Her smile grew wider. "Yep!"

So Levy did the only logical thing a person could do in this situation: She banged her head against the table and wondered if she would black out before or after she started sobbing.

"There, there," Erza's hand was heavy against her back and not at all comforting considering the force behind it. "You'll see him tomorrow and assure him yourself that you're quite fine." Levy began sobbing. "Now, Levy, you really shouldn't get so attached. He is the Duke's son, after-all. Though, I suppose he is quite handsome, in a rouge-ish sort of way." She knew what the scarlet-haired woman was attempting to imply, but she wasn't thinking that way about him at all!

"Kirk-kun and Juvia grew up together! He's very nice and always watched out for Juvia! He was very kind when Juvia's mama was sick and we left to come here!"

"Ah, did he?" And Levy could only continue to spiral downward as the two spoke about him and assure her that they could still be friends(Erza) and they'd definitely be perfect together(Juvia). She stopped listening after a time, wallowing on her stool and wondering when exactly this idea had turned out so wrong. Was it when she actually met him? Or when Juvia reunited with him? Possibly a combination of the two. But this was _not_ her fault. Not in the slightest. It was all his. He didn't have to ask about her and if he hadn't, Juvia wouldn't have then proceeded to tell her life story.

Oh God. Juvia told him her life story. Sweet Mavis, what was left of her life was now _over_.

"I-I'm going to bed!" she managed, half a sob, the other half resigned.

"A good idea. You'll need all the rest you can get. Go on, I'll wash your dishes," and Erza patted her head and nudged her out the door, smiling and being so calm, so collected. "We'll tell you all about it in the morning. Good night, Levy."

"Night Levy~!" Juvia sang, gathering the bowl and discarded spoon.

Levy let out a strangled half sob, half sigh. This was not what she needed. Not at all.

They didn't notice her despair.

* * *

"Did you know," Levy immediately raised her head, looking to Cecilia. The trio had returned close to three, giving her friends more than enough time to finish what she started and fall into bed. The younger was up first at quarter past eleven, wobbling into the kitchen instead of the dining room and perching at the table, smiling warmly at the small bluenette. "I saw Mirajane with someone last night?"

Levy's thoughts immediately fizzled to nothing and she could only stare at the teen, the brunette smiling gently as she reminisced about her night. "O-Oh? Did you?" This was it, the moment she would tell her that she had seen them last night, during that close call they told her about. Now, their lives would be over, they'd be kicked out and left on their own, and Lucy would suffer here by herself, alone while they—

"Mhm. A blond man, very tall, very muscular. Strange, I feel like I've seen him before…" Cecilia tapped at her chin in thought while Levy held herself up on the counter, breathing deep and thanking every God she could think of for this stroke of luck. "And Lisanna was well. I hate to say this, but I'm fairly sure he's a fool."

"W-what?"

"The man she was dancing with. He looks like a fool," the lady of class clarified bluntly. Levy pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh at her serious expression. "Strangely dressed in a cape and I thought I saw a visor at the table they were all together at. Levy, his suit…" Cecilia shuddered and now Levy was curious, watching as the younger Clark came to terms with what she saw in her mind's eye. "…was striped."

"Striped."

"Yes. Stripes. I mean, it suited him, with his hair as it was," Levy now wondered about the man's hair, "but on anyone else, the suit would have looked ridiculous. You have to have a certain air about you, to pull that off. A certain air and enough confidence to back it up."

"I see…" Silence as the brunette returned to breakfast, only for the both of them to jump at the sudden pounding at the front doors. "I-I'll get it!" Levy practically shrieked, running towards it, sliding on the smooth marble and righting herself before she slammed into the wood. It was almost noon, but Suzuno and Alicia weren't up yet, and any disturbance would not make them happy. Her friends were still asleep as well, Levy up first only an hour prior. It was just luck that the younger awakened first and wouldn't mind if they were all still asleep. "Y-yes? What is it?"

"Gihi, did I wake ya, Shorty?"

And Levy finally looked up, the door fully open now, and she blinked up at the man grinning down at her. Her face went scarlet as she remembered earlier this morning when her friends tormented her and she swallowed thickly. "W-wh-what're you doing here?! Kirk?!" She pushed him where he leaned against the frame, closing the door behind her and hoping Suzuno hadn't woken up. "Why're you here?!" He looked somewhat annoyed she would question his motives and not invite him in. But she didn't have time for that right now. "If the Madam woke up from your knocking, she won't be—"

"Jeez, Shrimp, calm down, will ya? Juvia said you stayed behind and I was curious is all!"

Aha. That's right. The two were friends.

"Nice skirt." Levy looked down at the skirt she wore, taking in the colors and textures. Her 'scrap skirt', as Lucy called it. A patchwork of strips and squares from the dresses they had made over the years and from the ones they'd taken apart. She was smaller, so she hadn't needed as much fabric as her friends and it lasted a few years now.

"Thanks? Did you come to see Juvia? She's still sleeping, but I could—" A heavy hand rested on her head and he leaned down to her level, still grinning. She noted that his hair wasn't tied back and smoothed down. It was wild and she wondered if he had even combed it.

"Came to see you, Shrimp. Wendy was worried and all," he dropped his hand, raising both to link behind his head, looking away.

Hazel eyes blinked once more. "Me?"

"Tch, yeah, you," he still wasn't looking at her, but she wasn't sure wait to make of it. "To be honest though, I'd much rather tell _Her Ladyship_ just what I think of 'er, but Juvia made me promise to behave. Damn woman, ruining all my fun…" He scowled out at the drive and Levy came to the abrupt conclusion that Juvia had, in-fact, caught up with her old friend by revealing _everything_ about what had happened since they'd last seen each other.

Which meant that not only did Natsu know they weren't those of nobility, now the Duke's song knew. It wasn't a problem, not really, since the party was open to everyone, but Ur and Siegrain were Princes, Kirk to be a Duke. And who were they?

No one.

Levy swallowed and dropped her gaze. Erza was right, but at the same time, so totally wrong. They could never be friends. The rest of the week would be lovely and she would remember it for the rest of her life, but she couldn't pretend that he even saw her as anything but what she was. And Wendy had no idea who she was. What if she asked to have tea with her the next week? What was she supposed to tell her? 'Sorry, but I'm going on a trip. I'll be sure to stop by when I come back!' and just leave the girl thinking they'd meet?

"Can I help you with anything else?" She couldn't bear to use his name now, not so casually, given their different stations, yet calling him 'My Lord' was also out of the question.

"Oi, Shorty, what's up?" She smiled and raised her head, but refused to meet his eyes.

"I really have to get back to work. I'm sorry." So, she fled back into the estate, shutting the door in his face before he could react. She considered running and hiding, but, knowing him, he'd start yelling soon enough.

Cecilia raised a brow from where she stood in the foyer. Levy managed a smile. "Is someone at the door?" Levy swallowed and followed the brunette's eyes to the windows, where the man had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, staring pointedly at the small bluenette.

Levy beamed. "No one~!" Cecilia pursed her lips, brow rising a little higher. "I-I already spoke to him, so he really should be—" He knocked on the glass, his frown deepening. "He'll be leaving shortly!" Cecilia didn't look convinced and proceeded to step closer. Levy swallowed again, eyeing the girl. They were so different, the two of them. Levy in a skirt she had for years and a worn green blouse, and Cecilia in an elegant dress. They came from two totally different worlds. What parallel world was she seeing when she even thought they could be friends?

"May I?" Levy backed away from the door, standing silently a few steps behind her as she pulled open the heavy wood and smiled at the man. "Yes? Can I help you, My Lord?" As yes, Levy had forgotten: Kirk and Alicia were on the same level, as Wendy and Cecilia were one in the same—all were children of a Duke, or Duchess.

"Lady Heartfilia," he offered a bow and despite the commoner's clothes he wore, she had recognized him.

"I don't recall Mother informing me you were visiting. Or was it on impulse, perhaps?" She was teasing and Levy wondered when the two became so close. "Unfortunately, my mother and elder sister are not early risers, like yourself. Would you care to leave a message?" Cecilia stepped back and motioned Levy forward. The smaller teen took a deep breath before schooling her features into an emotionless mask, slipping the pad of paper and graphite pencil from her apron pocket.

"My Lord?"

"I'll leave you to it. Levy, if you could prepare a lunch when you're finished?" Cecilia waved a hand over her shoulder as she moved gracefully away and towards the stairs. Levy dipped into a curtsy, despite never really ever doing so for the younger before. It was all an act, put on for the Duke's son. Just as Cecilia's speech had changed to accommodate for the nobility on her doorstep. "Just something simple is needed."

"I'll see to it, Miss," and Levy's voice was lowered, head bowed. Cecilia's heel steps echoed as she moved up the stairs and only after Levy heard the door open and close did she turn her gaze back to him. "Well?"

He was watching her silently, eyes thoughtful, which she hadn't been expecting. Honestly, she expected him to pull her outside and start yelling about how she closed the door on him. "You're interesting, Shorty." He reached out and ruffled her hair, a grin back on his face, showing all his teeth. "I'll see ya tonight. The Kid could hardly sleep, thinking about everything she wanted to tell you." And then, he just turned and started down the long drive, back towards town.

"W-wait, what?" But he merely raised a hand in goodbye, saying no more. She cursed his long legs as he was then too far to speak unless she wanted to yell. "Stupid Kirk," she muttered darkly, closing the door and stomping towards the kitchen. "Appearing out of nowhere and then just—just _leaving!_ As if he came to see me! Torment, more like!"

From the sitting room, Erza, Lucy and Juvia pressed their lips together to keep from laughing. They had snuck in after Cecilia took charge and listened in. The door opening had awakened them and they could hardly pass up the opportunity to spy on their friend. Who would of thought he'd actually come to check on her(Juvia, but that wasn't the point)? Even despite their reassurance she was fine, he was still worried. "Though, what did he come for?" Lucy whispered, brow furrowed as she thought back. "He said he came to see her, but, I mean, he did just leave…"

"Obviously, his affection for our friend compelled him to—" Erza cut off abruptly and the younger girls turned to her curiously. The redhead had a strange look in her eyes, mouth working with no words coming out.

"Erza?"

"Is everything alright?"

"H-he—He—He—"

"Yes?" Lucy urged, leaning forward, brows furrowed.

"He…?" Juvia repeated, wondering if Erza merely lost her train of thought.

"HE LIKES—" Juvia and Lucy pounced, covering her mouth and simultaneously shushing her, eyes narrowed as silence descended and they waited for any noise to indicate that the other occupants of the house were awake. After several moments, they relented, slipping off Erza, deeming the coast clear. She had tears in her eyes, but whether they were happiness, terror, or the lack of oxygen, they were about to find out. "H-he likes Levy! This is terrible!" would have been the wail, if their fearless leader hadn't lowered her voice to a whisper. "They'll forever be a-a-apart!" And she began to cry in earnest, honestly feeling for their friend.

Juvia and Lucy swooned, supporting each other. "Forbidden love~" they squealed. "Oh, Mira's going to love this!" Lucy remarked, eyes sparkling.

"Mira-san will know what to do!" Juvia assured their redheaded friend. "True Love knows no bounds! Kirk-kun will come with roses, and he'll sweep Levy-chan away! Aaahhh, Juvia wishes her Ur-sama would do the same~!" She got off track at the end, yes, but it was the first thought that counted.

Erza revived, a determined fire in her eyes as she smacked a palm into her open hand. "Then it's up to you two to make sure this night goes perfectly! Make every effort to make sure Levy is beautiful! Make him jealous as all eyes are on her! Spare no expense!" Well, she was fired up now.

"A-ah, but remember, she has to keep a low profile, yes? So the Madam doesn't know? Juvia hardly thinks making Levy-chan too flashy would be a good idea…" It had to be said, honestly. Erza's plans were sometimes over the top, but her heart was in the right place.

"Ah… I forgot. Well, then do what you feel is best."

"Agreed."

"Juvia will do the best she can."

"Right then. Now," Erza marched towards the door, openly it without another word. Upon exiting, she faced the girls. "Lunch."

* * *

Chapter twelve~!

Mm, a little shorter than usual, but I just wanted this on its own. The next chapter will be out within the week!

I thought about making them kiss, but that'd be going waaay too fast for the two of them! XD

I quite like the idea of making Levy's entrance as flashy as possible, but I can't. You know, the whole, not supposed to be there thing. Ruins everything, otherwise we all know Natsu would have made such a racket every night when Lucy came in, all shouting and waving hands. And possible fires.

I love you guys, thank you all for the reviews! They make me so happy! Guys, gets this! That first day I posted chapter 11, I got _ONE THOUSAND VIEWS! _Dude, this is like a big deal to me! I mean, chapter 11 got 412 total since I posted it, but one thousand on my story! I'm really proud of myself! The stories I read on here get like a thousand a day, two thousand when they post a new chapter, but this is my second most viewed story!

Sorry, no one cares, but it just makes me so happy that you guys like it!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	13. Meeting Laxus, Lyon, and the Duke

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, though, it if did, that's be awesome.

* * *

"Mira," Levy spoke up during a lull in the conversation. They'd just left the seamstress' shop and hopped in the awaiting carriage, following the paved road up to the palace. When she had the white-haired woman's attention, Levy smiled and thought back to earlier that morning. "I never thought to ask: what do you and Lisanna do at the party? We never see you until it's time to leave." From the guilt-ridden expressions on Lucy and Juvia's faces, they had never thought of it either.

Mira looked surprised and Levy say the slight pink tinting Lisanna's cheeks. "Us? Oh, nothing really. Luckily, we have enough friends to let us wander about! And, of-course, we keep an eye on Suzuno and the girls!" Levy's lips curled further up in a smile.

"Oh? You don't dance at-all?" Lucy and Juvia looked at each other, obviously confused and telepathically asking the other if they knew where the smaller bluenette was going with this.

"Not really. Why?" Mira's smile was still the same, but there was a flicker of _something_ in her eyes and Levy knew she won. Lisanna was avoiding eye-contact, but she knew the younger Strauss would do so.

"Oh, I was just wondering is all! Have you made any new friends?" There it was again, that flicker. Mira's smile twitched before she put it firmly back into place.

"Maybe one or two. And I know you three have, I've seen you all dancing," but Levy knew what she was doing. They'd spoken of their nights before, so Mira already knew about the men they'd met, this was nothing new, but now she was making it out that they'd skipped over some details. "Why don't you tell me all abou—"

"No one… blond?" Levy slyly interrupted. Mirajane fell silent, eyeing her with a calculating look in her eyes. "Or, blue-haired?" Lisanna's face went scarlet and Levy beamed.

"Oho?" Seems Lucy and Juvia finally caught on. "Mira, you've met someone~?" The white haired Strauss remained silent, watching them all. "Lisanna?" The younger shook her head in an attempt to dissuade them, but she truly was terrible at hiding her emotions. "Lisanna, have you met someone? Come on, come on! Tell us!"

"I-It's nothing!"

"Lisanna's face is quite red. Juvia thinks it's something."

"I agree," Levy leaned forward, raising a brow. "So, Lisanna, who is this dashing young man who's apparently—" the carriage jerked to a stop and when the girls righted themselves, the Strauss sisters were outside, looking in.

"Are you coming?" Mira inquired innocently. Levy pouted at the lack of information, but hurried out, righting her scarf all the same. Juvia pulled at her hat, tugging it a little further down on her head and Lucy smoothed out her magenta skirts, fixing the lacy maroon headband in her blonde hair. As Lucy stood there, smiling at them, Levy flashed back to when she saw the painting of the late Duchess Heartfilia for the first time, before the doors closed on the room, locking it away from prying eyes.

"Lu…"

"Hm?" Levy shook her head, clearing it of the sad thoughts. "Levy-chan?"

"It's nothing! We should get in there! We're running a little later than usual, no doubt Natsu's worried about you~!" she sang and Lucy's lips twisted into a scowl.

"He can wait a little bit, no rush." Mira and Lisanna linked arms with them. While Lucy and Juvia may have forgotten, Levy was intent on watching the two, looking for these elusive men Cecilia mentioned. "Fine, I'm starved! Let's go in!" Giggles all around. Lucy had an appetite to be feared, and this party was a dream come true for her. Too many years of meager meals resulted in a thinner figure than what a lady of society should have. Though, once this mess was over, Lucy would be eating better—either as a to-be-Duchess herself, or the young wife of a Count.

"Finally!" the blonde was immediately swept away in a blur of pink and while they heard her exasperated sigh, the girls giggled madly. They knew she loved the attention and they knew she was remarkably fond of Natsu, despite all her whining that she thought he was annoying. They watched as he dragged her towards the food and then Juvia was gone, rushing across the room to latch onto Ur's arm, the man somewhat awed by both her speed and boldness. Which left only Levy, clinging to the white-haired sisters. A glance to her left saw the bulky figure of the Strauss brother near a table, the man speaking with a pretty brunette in glasses, a green-haired man seated with them.

And a blond and blue-haired man were making their way towards them.

Levy narrowed her eyes, grinning triumphantly at the sisters. Lisanna flushed and covered her face, nervous laughter easing itself past her lips while Mira smiled serenely back at her. "So, anything you'd like to say, Mira, Lisanna?"

"Lissy, who's your friend?" The man was strange, but Cecilia was putting it mildly. Blue and black hair arranged in an odd style, black clipped close to his head and blue standing up in tufts. His attire consisted of a long, dark blue jacket with lighter vertical stripes, dark blue slacks with a single stripe down the sides, and a military dress sash, a few medals clipped near his right shoulder. Neon green eyes, with strange curled lashes.

Levy pursed her lips, holding back her giggles. "Lissy, introduce me?" Lisanna shook her head rapidly, giving off a pained moan. Mira smacked her arm and Levy stuck out her tongue. "Come on! We've told you all about them! It's your turn!"

"We made your dresses."

"But—"

"And got you invitations,"

"Now, Mira—"

"_And_—"

"Fine, fine, alright," Levy huffed, scowling across the room as she crossed her arms, cheeks puffed up in irritation. Mira patted her head fondly, before she let go and glided across the floors to wrap her arm around the blond's. He raised a brow down at her and Levy saw his eyes flick to her.

"Levy," Mira's voice was pleasant, but the smaller girl refused to give in. She'd hear about this later, she was sure. But she had to try, right? After-all, Mira was always going on about pairing them up, but now the thought that the seamstress herself was seeing someone? As if she could let that information go to waste! "Levy, this is Laxus." Hazel eyes immediately met stormy grey in glee.

"_Her fiancé."_ Levy held back her shriek at Lisanna's words, hands clapped tight over her mouth, eyes wide. Lisanna looked proud of herself while Mira pouted.

"Lisanna, I wanted to tell her!"

"I thought we weren't telling anyone?" Laxus' voice was deep and smooth, but his tone relayed that of boredom. Levy's brows furrowed. Someone was _bored_ and they were lucky enough to be _engaged_ to Mirajane Strauss? The nerve!

"Hush," Mira scolded and the man's lips quirked into a smile. "Levy, dear," Levy was immediately wary, inching backwards. "You understand I don't exactly want anyone to know, yes?" A slow nod on the bluenette's part and she saw Lisanna and her _friend_ snicker. "Perfect! Now, why don't you—Oh, here he is!" Mira waved, smiling prettily at someone behind her. Levy had a sneaking suspicion they positively towered over her, had black hair, and piercings. "Why, you're Levy's friend, aren't you?"

Levy hunched her shoulders before taking a breath and squaring them, turning about and looking up at the Duke's son. He was grinning, showing sharp canines. "Shrimp, you're late."

"Accept my apologies, we were held up." His smile immediately shifted. She shrugged a bit and wasn't surprised when he took hold of her wrist, muttering a, "I'm stealing her," to Mira, and dragged her away. Mira and Lisanna waved, Lisanna's friend grinned, his tongue hanging out, and Laxus had a smirk on his lips.

And she wasn't surprised when he dragged her clear across the room, even bypassing Wendy, who had perked upon seeing them, but immediately deflated as they passed by, her brother with a determined look in his eye and Levy with an apologetic smile.

"I'm always left out," the young girl pouted, chin resting on the table. She jerked upright when a shadow fell over her and she turned, a smile on her lips(thinking they'd turned around to come see her). "Onii-saa—" She flushed up at the stranger, averting her eyes. "A-ah, th-thank you… um, for ye-yesterday…" The teen smiled down at her, the scars around his eye shifted with the motion. "I-I… I'm Wendy!" She eased out of her seat, bobbing a cute little curtsy. The man was probably only a few years older than her, Levy and Lucy's age no doubt.

He bowed, eyes never straying from hers'. Her cheeks grew redder. "Mest." He held out a hand, the question clear on his face. She bit at her lip, looking to where her brother disappeared into the hall with Levy before nodding firmly, placing her much smaller one in his.

_Across the hall, a middle-aged man straightened in his seat, dark eyes watching the two, his wife clutching tight at his arm to stop any… rash actions._

"Alright, Shorty," he let go of her wrist once they left the lights of the ballroom for the shadows of the hall. He turned, crossing his arms and glowering down at her. "What's up with you?" She knew exactly what he meant, but she was too embarrassed to voice it. "Well? Why're ya actin' so weird?"

"I don't know what you're—"

"Don't give me that." She turned her face away, looking down at the floor. "Look, is it because Juvia told me about ya?" She swallowed and he took that as a yes. "T-to be fair…" he was embarrassed to admit it and if she made any comment about him caring or something like that, he would vehemently deny it, "I asked about ya, that's why she told."

"She had no right…" Levy's voice was soft, but he heard it just fine. He leaned back, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"To be honest, I already knew you weren't…" He trailed off. How does he phrase it so he didn't offend her…?

"Like you? No, weren't not." Well, saved him the trouble. But she still wasn't looking at him. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, out there? With a noble's daughter? Or a Princess? Instead of talking with me?"

And it all clicked. It took him awhile he'll admit that, but he wasn't stupid by any means.

But maybe laughing hadn't been the best course of action.

Anger and embarrassment flashed over her features and she turned to stomp back into the ballroom. "No, wait, Shrimp, hold up!" She stopped though, but her back was facing him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He tugged at the ends of his hair, blowing out a breath. "Look." She tilted her head slightly. Well, it seemed that was the best he was gonna get. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anythin'. You're interestin' ya know?" he saw one side of her face as her head turned further and he took that as a good sign. "Wendy likes you, ya know," he pursed his lips, one side inching upwards as he thought about what next to say. "She really wants you to come and see our library, since ya love books so much, and…" She was fully turned by that point, eyes lit up at the mention of books. He scrubbed a hand down his face, hissing slightly. "Damn it, I don't know how to say this… tch… Look, it ain't right what she's doing to you and if you want a way out, the lot of you, I can help." Well, not exactly what he wanted to say, but it was close enough he supposed. And she wasn't storming off in a huff, so he saw that as a good sign.

"You don't have to worry about us, we'll be fine." He scowled, but she smiled a bit. "It's alright. The Madam treats us better than at any other house we could go to. We know how to do things and what needs to be done. If we moved, we would have to start all over again and we'd likely be fired once they spoke with the Madam," she shrugged, as if it didn't bother her. And to be honest, it didn't. Not anymore. She wasn't born to that life, so why wish for it? "Now, if you're going to ask me to dance," she could see the flush creeping up his neck and her smile widened at the thought of making him embarrassed, "I suggest you do so. Otherwise, I may have to go and find Siegrain, since Erza is absent this evening."

It was that threat that did it, but she was expecting him to grab hold of her hand again, grumbling under his breath about sneaking bluenettes as they moved back into the lighted ballroom.

* * *

"Honestly," Lucy tapped her fingers against the table. Her appetite was one thing, but Natsu's? That was a whole other story. "Manners, for Mavis' sake, Natsu!" She held out a napkin and he gazed at it for a long moment before she huffed out another breath, leaning across the table—and giving every man eyeing her a _fantastic_ view of her cleavage—and wiping at his face. How he managed to get crumbs on the bridge of his nose was beyond her, but she was just glad he hadn't chosen pasta. When the cloth disappeared, he was pouting at her. "What?"

"Come on, Lucy, I'm not a little kid…" He was embarrassed.

"Uhhuh." His pout deepened. "So when do I get to meet this cat of yours?" He immediately brightened, rising and grabbing hold of her hand, hauling her out of the chair and tugging her across the room. "Na-natsu?!"

"We'll go see him now!" She could only gawk at him as they wove through couples.

_Across the room, a red-haired man was pointing excitedly as they disappeared into the hall and left the ballroom. Beside him, his wife patted his arm, hardly paying attention as she spoke with her sister-in-law about her nephew's fiancée._

* * *

"There you are. Thought you could…" the voice trailed off and Ur glanced over his shoulder. His displeasure was obvious and Juvia blinked. A teen with white haired stared back at her, pink coating the tops of his cheeks. "Uh…" They had made their way to a table, Wendy nowhere in sight, and decided to wait for her return. It was in about the same place as the last few nights, so she'd find them eventually. They had just risen, about to go off in search of Levy—Juvia had seen the pierced man drag her off into the hall and was beginning to worry—when the man spoke.

"Lyon…" Ur's voice was low, brows narrowed. Juvia tugged on his coat.

"Does Ur-sama know him?" There was the smallest nod and Juvia let go, smiling at the stranger. "Then Juvia is pleased to meet a friend of Ur-sama's!" she chirped, missing the horror pass over her beloved's face as she moved forward, taking one of Lyon's hands and shaking it.

He responded by taking hold of both of hers', holding tight, the weirdest smile on his face. "Juvia, what a perfect name!" Juvia blinked once more. "I am Lyon Vastia," he raised one of her hands up, kissing the back of it. Juvia's face went scarlet.

"A-ah, Juvia is pl-pleased to meet Lyon-san," her eyes flicked to her beloved, who was scowling at the man. "Are Lyon-san and—"

"Please, just Lyon! No need to be so formal!" Ur's brow twitched.

"Ah, uhm…" Juvia swallowed, looking between the two. Lyon was smiling so brightly at her, while her beloved was glaring at him. "Ju-juvia was just going to find a friend. If Lyon-kun could let go…?"

"Forgive me!" he immediately let go.

"Ur-sama, Gajee-kun and Levy-chan went over there…?" she pointed towards the hall, but paused when she saw them exit. She squeaked, hands going to cover her mouth as she stared wide-eyed. From this distance… _were they holding hands?!_ "Kya~! Gajee-kun and Levy-chan are in-love~!" she swooned, grabbing tight to her beloved's shirt, his jacket having mysteriously disappeared some time ago. He seemed pained, but snorted at the thought. Lyon mentally sobbed, but physically, he scowled at his long-time rival.

"That idiot? With Levy? She's too cute," she frowned up at him. "What? I mean, I know you guys go back, but seriously! He's got like a foot on her!"

"True Love knows no bounds! Oh, oh, Ur-sama, look, they're going to daa—i-is that…?" she could only stare as Levy was tugged from the man's grasp and whirled out onto the floor by another while her friend's mother easily detained the taller male, holding tight to his arm and smiling up at him. "Oh my…"

Her beloved snorted. "This should be good."

"This isn't funny! W-what if he disapproves?! Oh, oh, Gajee-kun would be crushed!" she promptly hugged him tight, clutching at him and sobbing about how terrible is was for her oldest friends. "Life is so cruel!"

Over her head, he sent a smug look to the interloper, who was positively seething.

* * *

He'd been leading her towards the center of the room when suddenly she was tugged away and there was a whirl of colors before the world righted and she was in the arms of someone much taller than her. She heard his shout of surprise and glanced back, seeing a woman with light blue hair holding him back. She swallowed, but it didn't look like he was trying to get around her—in-fact, he was frowning down at her, but made no move to side-step her.

"Gihi," she blinked hard, making sure she wasn't hearing things, before looking up. "So," the man's voice was smoother and lighter than Kirk's, but not by much. The same dark hair, but much shorter, was held back by a thin ribbon and trailing only a few inches past his shoulders. Most of his bangs were brushed to the side, casting a shadow over his right eye. His eyes were a dark brown, but she saw the familiar flecks of crimson. A smile with sharp canines.

She swallowed at the realization of _who_ it was that stole her away.

"You're the girl my brat's been seeing."

She could _feel_ the color draining from her face, but she swore his smile widened.

"M-my Lord…"

She was dancing with the Duke of Eisenford.

* * *

Ahhh~ Meeting the parents~! Apologies on the time it took, but my grandfather was admitted into the hospital and I didn't have the time to write. Ah well. Life happens.

Maa, I wrote this all in one sitting for you guys, just in an attempt to try to get it up ASAP! Maybe a little rushed, not as long as I would have wanted it, but hey, I almost got seven pages~

In other news, I've created a poll. I hope you all will look at it! I've had some story ideas floating around for a while, so, I'd like it if you guys would take a look at the summaries on my profile page and vote for your top four! I'll take it down September 27, so you have two months to vote~! Top vote wins! I may add more ideas, since I don't right them down, but I allow multiple votes, so if I add another possible and you're fond of the idea, feel free to vote again!

Thank you all for your continued support and reviews! And, hey hey, do you think we could make it to 100 before this story's end? I mean, we've still got two more nights(so, like four more chapters _easy_) and then the additional chapters that follow(like threeish?) after Cinderella runs away from the ball and her stepmother finds out… Yeah, we'll probably get to twenty, if not pass it. But, continuing! My most reviewed story has 88, so, do you think ya'll could top that this chapter~? That would be totally AWESOME and if that happens, I will… umm… You guys! Give me a conversation or a situation in the review(or message, I've gotten some of those~) and I will work it into the next chapter! If and only if you top 88—which means 89 reviews! Be warned: Some of those conversations/situations might not work for the next chapter, but I will incorporate them into a chapter!

So! I look forward to your reviews and ideas! Thank you in advance and until the next time, ciao~!


	14. Presenting, Their Royal Highness

A/N: Fairy Tail is awesome and I claim no part of it.

* * *

Lucy could only stare at Happy, to be honest. A glance towards Natsu showed her that he was obviously pleased with himself, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited for her to say something. Brown orbs slid back to the cat and they stared at each other for another long moment. The pink haired lunatic had dragged her through half the palace before ducking into an (obviously) empty sitting room and proudly introducing her to his oldest friend.

Happy meowed and she was positive he was mocking her in some way. Just the _way_ he meowed sounded rude. "Well?" Natsu was still waiting for her answer.

"He's blue."

"Yeah."

"He's _blue_."

"Yeeaah."

"_Why is he blue?_"

Natsu seemed confused. "Why wouldn't he be blue?" Happy's meow distinctly sounded like 'Aye' to her and after narrowing her eyes suspiciously on the feline, she decided it was just simply a meow and she was hearing things.

"No, I mean, that's not normal." Both owner and cat looked insulted. "Cats aren't blue. They're… they're black or brown or, or white, or striped or something other than blue."

"Levy has blue hair," was Natsu's response. Lucy had to pause. True, her best friend had blue hair, but… a blue cat?

The blonde shook her head. "Levy's a different story. Cats aren't blue, Natsu."

"No, the question you need to be asking is, why aren't you blue?" he snickered and she was _sure_ this time that Happy meowed 'Aye, sir!' She was absolutely positive. The cat was laughing at her.

"I'm going back," and she promptly turned on her heel, striding towards the door. He'd been going on and on about how awesome his cat was, how great he was, how they were best friends, but she's given a joke? He dyed his cat blue. To laugh at her? Make a fool out of her? "Goodbye."

"No, wait, Lucy, come on! It was a joke!" Aha, so it was, was it? Well, she didn't like being laughed at, thank you very much, so she was going back to the party and avoiding him for the rest of the night. He'd be sorry, she'd make sure of it. It was her turn tomorrow, so he'd be left to endure this by himself, without her to be used as a _joke_.

The nerve of some people, honestly.

"Lucy, come on! Seriously, stop, alright?" She paused (against her better judgement) and turned to glare at him. He looked serious for once. "I'm sorry, but he really is blue. His mother's blue too, if it helps any?" No, it didn't, but he apologized. "I mean, I have to have an awesome cat, after-all. So, a blue cat's pretty amazing, huh?" She rolled her eyes, but huffed out a sigh.

"He is unique."

He beamed at her, but she had been serious when she said she was going back. No doubt Wendy was by herself now that Kirk saw Levy again—the poor boy, he missed her—and she had every intention to make sure the little girl wasn't lonely before they had to leave. If that meant she'd… _persuade_ certain people to dance with the twelve-year-old, so be it.

"But hey, if you want," she raised a brow as he walked beside her, hands linked behind his head, a smile on his lips. She'd slowed her angry pace and it hadn't been hard for him to catch up. "We can go out to the stables. We have a green horse."

Her lips straightened to a line as her brows furrowed, processing his words. A wide smile curled onto his lips, and then and there, she decided that was his second mistake.

She wasn't going to let him make a third. If she had to _beat_ that lesson into him, so be it.

* * *

Levy swallowed thickly, trying to keep her trembling to a minimum. "M-m-my Lord…" She hated how small her voice came out. She hated how small she was in general. She hated how small she felt with these giants. _And she hated that she was totally blindsided by the Duke himself_.

"You really are small, aren't you, Little Miss?" Well. It was better than _Shrimp_ or _Shorty_ she supposed.

"T-that's not my fault…" she muttered, looking pointedly away and cursing the parents she never knew for how terribly short she was. She blamed them.

"No, it's not, is it?" It was a rhetorical question on his part, she realized that. "You've been putting up with my brat every night of this mess. Tell me: has he been behaving?" She looked up in alarm, mouth oddly dry. He seemed amused at the notion, but what was she supposed to say? 'Not really' and insult him? Or blatantly _lie_ to the _Duke_?

"W-well, he… um…" She couldn't look at him. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't make herself look up at him. "He—He's been… a perfect gentleman!" Lie it was then. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie, to be fair. Sure, he was a little rough, but he had manners. A little.

Silence and she swallowed once more, screwing her eyes shut. She couldn't handle this, why hadn't he come over to save her?! For the love of all that was Holy, she wasn't a court lady! She didn't know how to deal with nobles! Serve them, yes, but not make small talk! And especially not the reclusive Duke of Eisenford! Half the stories she heard of him were how short-tempered he was and how he disliked parties of this kind!

Booming laughter startled her, but his hands held her steady, saving her from embarrassing herself. "Perfect gentleman, eh?!" He was laughing. "My brat? HA!" She glanced a look back to where Kirk stood at the edge of the floor. He was now glowering at them. Another squeak on her part and she quickly faced forward. This family… Mavis, she didn't know if she could handle much more of this, to be perfectly honest. "So, Little Miss, what's my brat really been doing all this time? I know he uses some of all those lessons he's had over the years, but you must be some sort of saint to put up with his attitude and ugly mug for this long." There was a smile still on his face and his voice told her he was teasing, but all the same, she still didn't know how to respond.

"H-he… um… we've talked about Wendy—we get along well, Wendy and I—and, well, we've—"She felt like she was telling on Kirk, to be honest, but what choice did she have? "—discussed Natsu and our friends at length…" He raised a dark brow and she flushed under his gaze, eyes shooting around the room. She found Siegrain easy enough—he was dancing only a short distance from her, eyes narrowed on her, obviously concerned. That didn't make her feel any better. Lisanna and he friend were along the outer ring, moving easily to the music, the two discussing… wood carving? And there was Elfman and the pretty brunette, still at the table. She was smacking his upper arm with a fan and he looked thoroughly apologetic. The green haired man sitting with them was shaking his head. Lucy and Natsu were absent. Levy was startled when she found Juvia's eyes boring into hers, but the busty bluenette beamed at her when she caught her eye, waving and hopping a little. A white haired man standing with them turned and Levy recognized him as Lyon Vastia, cousin to Ur.

"Little Miss, there's no need to be so jumpy. I hardly bite." Levy tensed, remembering their sharp teeth. "Oh, oh it's Wendy~!" Levy looked up at him quickly, noting the tone change. The Duke's eyes were on his daughter, some distance away. "But the real question is," his voice promptly went dark, eyes glittering red, "_who is that man?"_ And Levy realized the rumors probably weren't too far off about him. She twisted all the same though, catching sight of the couple. She recognized the man easily enough, and couldn't help the giddy smile light her features. "Oho? Little Miss, do share~" She dared to look up at him. A strange grin was on his lips and she let out a soft breath.

"You're really protective of her, aren't you, Sir?" She didn't know where that courage came from, but she was too preoccupied with following their conversation to worry about it. "His name is Mest Gryder. He's the son of Judge Elias Gryder," her eyes flicked between the two, trying to fill in the blanks that the couples blocking her view from time to time were causing. "He's really nice, incredibly intelligent as well. I've only ever spoken with him on a few occasions, but he's friendly. I suppose… he saw Wendy sitting alone…" her mind was working fast. Perhaps he'd seen her the past few nights and recognized that she was left behind due to her age. "…but I guess that's our fault, to be fair. Gray danced with her that first night so she wasn't left out, but he must have saw… That's really cute." She beamed up at the Duke, who was smiling down at her once again.

She recognized Juvia's happy squeal, but resolved to question her about it later.

"Little Miss, you were watching them quite intently. But I do thank you for the information. I shall go off your judgement for now." He tipped his head a bit and she felt her cheeks warm at the motion. "Would you like to move closer so we can hara—eavesdrop on them?"

She grinned. "No need, Sir. I can read lips." His eyebrows shot up before a devilish look came over him.

"Can you now?"

"Mhm. They're discussing the particulars of the courts. Wendy asked after his father—from what I gather—and Mest is explaining the finer details of the system."

The Duke's smile immediately dropped and she dared to say he was pouting. "That's boring."

"If it helps any," she motioned discreetly over to Juvia, "Gray and Lyon are fighting over my friend, Juvia." His dark eyes immediately zeroed in on the three, Lyon and Gray forehead to forehead, involved in a heated debate while Juvia stood by, hands clasped to her chest, cheeks pink from the attention.

"Juvia… Lockser? Really?" He took her in, eyes narrowed as he thought.

"Yes, your son recognized her the other night. It's to my understanding, she and her family worked for yours, once upon a time."

"What're they fighting about, Little Miss?" She took that as a sign that, yes, he remembered her.

"Well, it looks like Lyon fell in-love with her at first sight," the Duke snorted, "and is challenging Gray in order to win her affections. Unfortunately, she's madly in-love with Gray and Gray will never agree to such a thing—I'm pretty sure he's in denial, to be honest—and Juvia—" The woman abruptly threw herself at the darker haired man, a wide smile on her lips as she hugged him, cooing about how amazing her beloved was and how lovely their wedding will be. Lyon gawked for about four seconds before he began challenging his cousin for her hand in marriage.

Gray, understandably, panicked, pushing the woman towards Lyon, going on about how they were friends and as nice as she was, talking about marriage was a little premature.

Juvia burst into tears and Levy winced. "Juvia's a little emotional."

"So I see. Ah, here comes the brat," the Duke mused. Levy peeked an eye open, watching as Kirk strode over, the blue haired woman trailing after him. A dark look to the two cousins and Gray was apologizing for his harsh words. Juvia launched herself at him, immediately forgiving him. Which sent both Lyon and Kirk into a frenzy—Lyon angry that she even accepted that excuse for an apology and Kirk annoyed that she was so into the Stripper. "Tell me, Little Miss," Levy tore her eyes away from the scene to look up at him. "How did my brat catch such a pretty little lady like you?"

Levy choked, cheeks scarlet. "N-no, My Lord! H-He—I-I—We're just-just acquaintances! We get along! No-nothing more! A-and it's Levy!" His eyes immediately shifted from that amused light to something thoughtful.

"Levy? Levy what?"

"A-ah? Le-Levy McGarden, S-sir."

"How old are you?" He was gazing down at her intently and she wondered what it was all about.

Oh. Right. He thought she was some sort of nobility, no doubt, and wondering if she'd be a good match. Apparently, since they got along well enough, the Duke probably thought they should be married.

"Seventeen. Why? What does—"

"And your parents? What about them?" She was silent, refusing to even look at him at this point. She guessed it would come to this eventually. Jeez. Like father like son, huh? "Levy, what happened to your parents?"

"Nothing happened. My parents are Jev and Cara McGarden." While not exactly _untrue_, it wasn't exactly the truth either. They had raised her from when she was abandoned at two up until she was twelve. Ten years to take care of her, teach her, and show her the love her parents failed spectacularly to do.

"They must be proud of you, yes?" Hazel eyes flicked up to his, gauging his expression. He seemed sincere enough, but she saw something in his eyes.

He didn't believe her, but he was merely playing along. He was a lot quicker than his son.

"What for, My Lord?"

"For raising such an intelligent and lovely daughter." She didn't want to feel such joy at his words, but it was praise, something she'd been starved of for a very long time.

"I… T-thank you, My—"

"Oi, stop flirtin' with the Shrimp! You got yer own wife!" Levy was promptly tugged away and felt dwarfed once more. It was becoming a theme, she realized. Everyone towered over her, so she really should be used to this. "Jeez, Old Man, you just can't help yerself, can ya?"

"Around such a pretty girl? Of-course not, brat." Levy was still pink and she felt like she might be that way the rest of the night. "Lady McGarden," she squeaked when he took up her hand, kissing the back of it. His son growled, but the Duke ignored him. "Perhaps you'll save me another dance later in the ni—"

"Get lost, Old Man! Mum, come get yer idiot! He's steppin' out on ya!" The Duke pouted, but Levy could only stare as the woman with pale blue hair glided forward, deep brown eyes warm as she moved closer. Kirk was glowering at his father, but spared his mother a glance.

"Honestly, Gajeel, your father won't steal away your friend, I promise." Her voice was soft and beautiful, much like how Levy envisioned the wind would sound.

A moment's pause, and Levy stopped breathing.

"Stop harassing your son, you know how defensive he gets," she chided her husband calmly.

"I do not!"

"You do and you know it, _brat_!" They were comically close, the younger having let go of Levy to stand close to his father, the both of them wearing the same scowls.

"_Old Man!"_

"Enough." Her voice cut through easily enough, but Levy barely heard it. She was too busy staring at the young man crossing his arms to ignore his father as his mother chided the both of them

Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox, Crown Prince of Jalen, oldest (and only) son to Their Royal Majesties, Metalicana and Grandine.

Mavis, how hadn't she seen it before? She knew every other noble, but she didn't know the one she spent the most time with? Despite how little information she had access to, she'd been able to identify the others. But _Gajeel_ should have been easy. Grandine and their own Queen, Calida, were sisters.

"Shrimp? You alright?" She jerked away from his hand on her shoulder, dropping her head immediately. "Shrimp, what's—"

"_You're the Prince."_ She didn't give him a chance to respond. She ran, away from him and his father, and his mother, away from Wendy, who had been moving closer to see what all the fuss was about, from Mest, who attempted to stop her, and she bolted past Juvia, Gray, and Lyon, Juvia registering the upset look on her face and deciding to instead send a glare to her oldest friend to show her displeasure. She didn't worry about Lucy right now, she'd be fine. To be honest, she didn't care about the Strauss sisters who wouldn't see them again until midnight when they all left. She didn't even care if the madam or her daughters saw her at this point.

She was embarrassed, hurt, angry, and she felt humiliated. Why? Because she was the one supposed to be guarding all their secrets from her friends, so they could have a good time. Instead, she made a friend—someone she was actually starting to like too!—and he turned out to be one of them. And no one told her.

She was going home, home to Erza, home to where everything was plain and simple and she knew exactly where she stood and who everyone was. She was going home, even if she had to run the entire way there.

* * *

Lucy strode back into the ballroom, a smile on her lips and Natsu trailing behind her, lumps and bruises beginning to form.

"BUNNY-GIRL," she flew back into the pink-haired teen, staring up at the hulking form of Levy's dark-haired suitor. Natsu immediately leaped to her defense, fists raised as he lunged forward, only for a dark hand to brush him easily aside. Violet eyes cast towards the blonde before returning to the pinkette, a dark grin on the newcomer's face showing sharp teeth aimed at the fiery teen. "Oi, Salamander, stop foolin' around! This is serious!"

"Come at me! I'll take you both on! I'M ALL FIRED—"

"Can it," the stranger sneered, effortlessly grinding Natsu's face into the marble. Lucy could only blink at her maroon-haired hero (?) as he grinned up at the Duke's son from where he was crouched over Natsu. "Yo."

"Not now, Snake-face!" Kirk grabbed hold of Lucy's wrist, beginning to pull her away. "You, yer comin' with me, get it? I gotta problem and you're gonna—"

"Over my dead body, Metal Head!" Natsu rolled away, jumping to his feet and lunging for the taller man. "I saw her first!"

Third mistake, despite the bea—_lesson_—she gave him earlier. But perhaps 'Lucy Kick'-ing him was a little harsh. She did wince a little when he flew back into a nearby pillar, the breath whooshing out of him as he crumbled to the floor.

Silence as she stared at him (possibly unconscious?) and they stared at her. Then the stranger grinned, showing those sharp teeth once more. "I like her."

"Look, Bunny-Girl—"

"My name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y, Lucy!"

"Whatever. Look, Shrimp went running and I may or may not have—"

"She _what_?! What did you do?!" A snort of laughter, but she was ignoring the new guy in exchange for attempting to strangle the taller male. "I swear, if you did anything inappropriate or improper, I will sic—"

"Making more friends, Brat?"

"Talic, honestly!"

"Not now, Old Man!"

"—Erza on you and no one will _ever find the body! So what the hell did you do to my best friend?!_" Lucy's brown eyes were narrowed to slits, hands finding purchase around the collar of his shirt. It was a ridiculous sight, to be honest, what with their vastly different heights, but Lucy was unrelenting when it came to her friends. She didn't care if she had to cheerfully murder the Duke's son if it meant her bluenette friend's continued happiness. "I suggest… you answer very carefully."

"…oh my."

"I like her too." Lucy registered the new voices, whipping her head around to glare at the couple, the woman pouting at the man who looked suspiciously like the man in her hold, smacking his arm much like Wendy did to her brother. "Oh, she's spotted us, Dear," he took a large step forward, taking on of her hands and shaking it firmly. "Pleasure. That's my brat you're strangling. If you continue, I'll pretend like this never happened. Levy is such a cutie and the fact that he—"

Lucy immediately narrowed her eyes back on him. "Answer. Now."

He huffed and her hands tightened. "Old Man, you aren't helping at-all. Look, Bunny-Girl," he looked to his father briefly before glowering down at her. "She got ticked, so she went runnin'. Home, I assume. And hell if I'm goin' there alone. That psychotic woman will skin me alive, so, you're goin' with me and we're talking to her."

Lucy let go to cross her arms, lips pulled into a deep frown and brows furrowed. The couple were blinking rather openly at it—this was honestly a lot more than they expected him to say or admit.

"Yes! We're leaving this stupid party!" Lucy's form twitched as she turned to stare down the now-conscious pinkette. Who quickly backed down. "I mean, I'll go, ya know, if you want… Moral support and all." The dark skinned stranger pushed hard against the side of his face, sending him sprawling across the floor. A cheeky grin sent to the bystanders signaled that they should continue.

"Whatever you said made her mad. So I guess you'll just have to brave Erza's wrath in an attempt to win back Levy-chan's favor, now won't you?" Lucy's smile was vicious and his father was really starting to like his son's newest friends. This 'Erza' girl sounded fun too.

"Bunny-Girl, she will honestly kill me."

"Hm. Too bad. You and Levy-chan would have been so cute together." Her smile was _worse_ and he wondered how much more terrifying she could get. "And it's Lucy, get it, you big idiot? Lucy!"

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu crowed from a safe distance—ten feet—away. Lucy's right eye twitched while those assembled blinked at her.

"Na-tsu… What did I say about that? Hmm?" Her fingers were twitching too, like she was about to strangle him as well. He gulped audibly, but her wrath was diverted back to the long haired idiot. "You know, maybe I will help you out, yeah? Since I'm really quite fond of Wendy," His father perked up at the mention of his daughter, a ridiculous grin coming onto his face. "But, you know…" Kirk narrowed his eyes right back at her.

"I don't like yer tone, Blondie." His father smacked him upside the head.

"Then I hope you're fine with never seeing her again. She won't come tomorrow night, nor will I be here, so you'll have to suffer. _With Natsu."_

"Oi, Brat," his father held tight to his shoulder. "She's adorable and the only one who'd probably consider marrying you, despite your face," Kirk balked at his words while his mother quickly raised a hand to her lips, blinking rapidly, "So listen to Lady Heartfilia here and go make up with my future-daughter-in-law."

"I ain't gonna marry—"

"The end of that better be 'no one but Levy', or so help me." Apparently, the Duke was the matchmaker in this family, not the Duchess. Interesting. "We are in your capable hands, Lucy," he gave a short bow to the blonde while his son had an ugly look on his face. He smacked him again for good measure.

"Never mind. You're on your own. I don't like your attitude." Lucy dismissed the man in need, glancing over at the clock. "My, look at the time, it's getting rather late. I really should be going. Home. Where Levy-chan is. And, you know, where we'll all talk. _To Erza_." Kirk tensed and Natsu inched forward, horror in his eyes.

"Luce, you're leaving me? With _them_? But it's not even twelve yet!" Lucy gave a little hum and a brilliant smile. They were all briefly blinded by the light, the older couple recalling another beautiful blonde with the same light—but they didn't remember her being quite so… interesting? Or would the word be unforgiving? Vicious?

"Apologies, but I really should get home. Such a busy day today, and tomorrow I have to get up early, so I really shouldn't—"

"Luce! Not fair!" He was beginning his tantrum, almost starting to beg. "And you're coming tomorrow! You can't just ditch!"

"For the love of… Lucy, dear," Kirk's father started, taking hold of her hands. Natsu squawked at the action, but the maroon-haired man reeled him and kept him silent. "I will pay you for your services. We really don't have any other choice. His attitude is horrible and infants cry at the sight of him."

"Hey!"

"So, please. You gotta help him. Levy is perfect and adorable. Or, better yet, would it be possible to just switch them? She looks so much cuter next to Wendy than he ever did," his father mused, letting go of the former heiress to think about it. He looked to his wife. "Darling, do you think—"

"No."

"But, dearest, I really—"

"Out of the question, Talic. Gajeel is our son and though Levy seemed like a very lovely girl," apparently, she didn't meet her best friend and was a little dubious about this apparent stranger. "I have to put my foot down. Besides," here, she wrapped an arm around her son's arm, smiling warmly at him. "He's already got so many girls swooning over him!"

His father snorted.

But Lucy paused, taking in the dark-haired teen before her, tilting her head lightly. "Ga…jeel? But… you're Kirk, aren't you? Kirk Marvel? Wendy's older brother?" He wouldn't look at her, but both his parents raised their brows, sending him a questioning look.

"Nah, that idiot's Gajeel Redfox. Kirk's his cousin," it was the stranger who spoke up, releasing Natsu in the process. The pinkette grabbed hold of her arm, smiling. But Lucy could tell something was off about it.

"Look, Luce, I'm sure if they just talk everything will be alright, ya know?"

"Gajeel." But Lucy wasn't asking for his attention, they could tell. She was working it out in her head, they could see that too. See how her mind was connecting all the dots. "Ah, now I remember where I heard the name," her smile was different, just as Natsu's was. "Gajeel Redfox is the Prince to the West, just as Gray is to the North and Jellal is to the South. Tell me, Natsu," Lifeless chocolate eyes turned to him and he flinched. "No, nevermind. It doesn't matter who you are." She pulled away from him, offering a blank smile to those still there.

"I really should be going. Good evening, Your Majesties," she dipped into a curtsy countless other nobility had done over the years, but it hurt when she did it, with that look on her face.

"Luce…"

She swallowed hard before straightening, gliding away and gathering Juvia as she went, murmuring quietly to the bluenette. Juvia dropped Ur's arm to hurry away with the blonde, distress written all over her features. Lyon looked crushed, reaching after her only for Ur to smack it down, the two immediately getting into another argument.

And then the girls disappeared into the crowd of people.

"So. What's this all about you being your cousin, hm, Gajeel?" His mother was not amused. And nor was his father, now that the man finally understood what Levy had been talking about.

"I am unamused." A noncommittal grunt from their son. "And deeply disappointed. Honestly, how were you going to propose when she didn't even know your _name_?"

"Shaddup! I ain't proposing to the Shrimp!"

"You better."

"I'm NOT!" Gajeel snarled before turning sharp on his heel and storming away, shoulders hunched and probably a terrible look on his face. His wife was not pleased with him, but shook her head and left her husband, moving after their eldest. From there, he was alone with Natsu and the newcomer.

"Erik. I hear you're engaged," he greeted the dark skinned man. A small shrug on his part, a hand waving to their left, to a group of a few young ladies.

"Purple hair, green dress." Natsu tilted his head lightly, brows furrowed.

"Kinana? That girl who—"

"Yes," Erik cut him off. "Good luck with your girl, Salamander," a smug smirk and Natsu was scowling at him, just about ready to settle it with a fight. But his cousin slipped away to sneak up on his fiancée, startling her before they swept out to dance.

Which left the pinkette with the King. "I'm out," and there went his friend's father. "Your idiot father's been watching. Best go harass him while I can," Metalicana grinned, leaning in close and ruffling the teen's hair. "Bet Levy'll come around 'fore Lucy does~"

"No way! I've known Luce way longer than that idiot's known Levy!" But any defense he put up, the older man would just shrug off, as he thusly did, which ended their conversation. Natsu knew exactly what was going to happen now: that idiot metal head's stupid father was gonna rile up his old man, who would start into him _again_ about the pretty blonde he's been hanging out with, and, who was she? She was very beautiful, were they friends? Was she engaged? Married? Would he consider her? Or, oh, what about that woman over there, she's pretty too?

Their fathers meddled more than their mothers did. And it was starting to get annoying.

* * *

"Talic," Igneel greeted coolly, restraining himself from pouncing on his old friend and demanding answers.

"Iggy," Metalican smirked. Igneel's lips began to pull into a frown, but he righted it quietly. Calida was still off with his sister, still raving about how cute Erik and Kina were, but he had a more pressing matter to deal with. "Did you see how she knocked your son out?"

"W-wha—She—He—Not what I wanted to talk about!" He did frown this time.

"One hit, and out like a light. What a lightweight," the dark haired man shook his head. "Sad."

"He went easy on her is all. No son of the Great Igneel would ever raise a hand against a woman." Talic snorted, crossing his arms.

"Nope. She doesn't pull any punches. At-all. No mercy. She's vicious, Iggy. I like her."

"No! You can't! Your brat's got that—that little blue-haired one! Leave Natsu's friend alone!" Metalicana leaned in at the panic in his old friend's voice.

"Oh? You mean, _Lady Lucy Heartfilia_?" Igneel's eyes lit up at the information his brat had been putting off and Calida even paused at the name.

"Heartfilia," she murmured and both men froze. "Layla's daughter? My, so that's who she is… I was under the impression that Lucy had been sent away to an academy, considering how intelligent she was, even as a child," the Queen mused. The two kings left out their breaths. "Though, how often did we see the Heartfilias, after-all? They really don't attend many events…" A light flickered in her eyes and Igneel scowled at his friend's bright smile. "Igneel?"

"Y-yes, my Darling?" Talic snickered behind a hand.

"We should meet with them. I'd like to see Layla's daughter again."

"Of-course, Callie," and the Queen smiled beautifully at him before returning to her conversation with her sister-in-law. Igneel pouted, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and sinking further in his chair. Metalicana patted his shoulder, full of mock sympathy.

"There there, Iggy. You make her the center of attention and only… _everyone_ will attempt to propose to her. I'm sure, since she and your brat get along _so well_, she'll definitely give him a second thought."

Igneel glared out at the party. "Say, isn't that Wendy, over there," his friend immediately zeroed in on his daughter, "dancing with that man? My, they seem awfully close…"

The dark haired king was immediately off to look into the man known as Mest Gryder.

* * *

Ah, chapter fourteen.

Pretty decent this time around, yeah? I showed more interactions between the fathers—I just feel like Metalicana would immediately think Levy was adorable and just like her in general. And since he always goes on about Gajeel's… less than appealing attitude, Levy's cuteness would make her just like another Wendy. If you haven't noticed, he's really fond of Wendy.

Please don't expect another chapter up soon—as unfortunate as it is, I'm dealing with my grandfather's death and I start school on the 24th, which means I'm moving into my room the 22nd. And then class'll be starting and I'll be dealing with that. If possible, I will post (and I hope it'll be possible), but I just ask that you don't get your hopes up. It could well be two weeks before the next chapter. I apologize in advance if that's the case.

In other news, I have a poll up with some story ideas on my profile. I'd love if ya'll could look at them and vote for your top four favorites. It's for my next big story after I finish this and 'Fall From Grace'. I have one-shot ideas I'll work on until the poll concludes Sept. 27.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed! Until the next time, ciao!


	15. Running

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, nor do I claim to own it.

* * *

Erza tilted her head lightly, leaning against the doorframe. "No, I haven't seen her. Are you sure she came home? Perhaps she's just taking a long walk," was her logical answer. Understandable, given that she was most prone to excessive violence when something went awry. But for now, she would be logical. There was no reason to panic yet.

Lucy tapped lightly at her chin, as if entertaining the idea. "Maybe…" she mused, but the blonde knew Levy would have come immediately home. The dress, shoes, and scarf had been thrown on the ground in a heap in the Strauss' shop, not put away with her normal amount of care. Juvia had outright sobbed upon realizing her old friend had upset Levy so much and vowed to make it right—whether that meant marching to the castle herself tomorrow and demanding he apologize or ignoring him for the rest of her life, it was up for debate. "We could check the upper rooms all the same. You know how quiet she can be."

"Agreed. I shall start immediately in the West hall," and the redhead marched off without another word. They'd give her the longer story later, but for now, they had to find the girl.

"Juvia still can't believe… Well, no, Juvia supposes Gajee-kun just wanted Levy-chan to know him without that title. He must really like Levy-chan," were the bluenette's quiet words.

Lucy could only smile a bit at her words. Juvia knew Gajeel was a Prince, but she had no idea she was madly in-love with Prince Gray of Halvas. Oh yes, Lucy had figured it all out: Ur was Gray, Siegrain was Jellal, Kirk was Gajeel, which meant Wendy was the Princess, and Natsu…

Well. She hadn't quite figured out Natsu yet. He lived in the palace, that she was certain of, but many nobles resided within the court or their children did in an effort to teach them to ways of high society. He could be anyone, to be honest. She didn't care though, not now.

Now, she would ignore him for the rest of her life. She shared so much of herself with a total stranger and he didn't even offer her the same courtesy. If that's how he felt, so be it.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?" Juvia's lips twitched in a sad smile. "Sorry. You know, Levy always liked the horses. Maybe she's in the old barn," Lucy offered. "I'll check out there. You should get something to eat, Juvia," the blonde urged, betting her friend hadn't eaten, too busy with Gray and his friend to do so.

As if on cue, her stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed. "Ju-juvia apologizes… Juvia will take Lucy's advice." Lucy patted her shoulder lightly before ducking down the hall to their room. The night was chilly and if Lucy knew her best friend, she would have been too upset to even come in the house. More likely, she just ran to the barn. She would grab a shawl for her.

Erza hadn't caught onto that trait yet, but Lucy noticed it long ago. Levy liked the barn cats and would often slip away in her spare time to pet and cuddle them, despite the elderly stablemaster's quiet words not to. He was one of two Suzuno kept of the old staff, the other being the gardener, who doubled as the driver when they took the carriage. She had attempted to be rid of the horse keeper at one point as well, but the gardener's blunt declaration that he knew nothing of horses swayed her decision. He snuck them books over the years and Levy would smuggle them in and out when she visited, which resulted in the four of them calling him Grandpa Rob. Despite their few interactions, he was quite close with Erza, mentioning once that she reminded him of his daughter, who died quite some time ago

Seeing as it was now close to midnight, she moved carefully in the dark, feeling her way across the familiar ground and towards the dark, looming shadow of the far building. If she looked closely, squinting against the black of the night, she could _just_ make out the small pinprick of light that was a single candle in the loft.

There was no doubt in her mind then that Levy was quite willing to spend the entire night out there, all for the sake of removing herself from any and all reminders of the party and the people—especially a certain dark-haired man—she met there. She wanted nothing to remind her of it and Lucy almost abandoned her quest, if not for the fact that she knew her best and oldest friend was suffering.

So she carried on.

* * *

Levy was angry, that much was apparent, but she was so confused. With the others, they never outright said who they were (or weren't), but with them… They let the charade continue. Was it funny? To see how off she was? Probably not, considering her and Wendy got along so well. Did they just not want her to get all formal around them, now that she knew? Or become one of those ridiculous court girls?

Either one was possible.

Regardless, the King had seemed to like her, so that was one thing to be proud of; she could handle herself properly around nobility.

But now what? She couldn't hide in the barn all night—well, she could, but Erza would put a stop to it when she found out. And she couldn't possibly go back.

To be honest, she _lied_ to the King about her parents. When(and it wasn't a question at this point on_ if_ he would) he questioned Kirk about… no, Gajeel. When he questioned Gajeel about her, he would find out she's an orphan. Lying to royalty was a serious offense. She could honestly be thrown in prison. Suzuno wouldn't want vouch for her and when she was released, she couldn't come back here. She'd have to move, far away, where no one would know her, know her story…

She didn't want to move. She didn't want to leave her friends.

She curled further into a ball in the loft, pulling her skirt over her legs for warmth. And she cried.

* * *

"You should have told her," Jellal chided calmly. "She knew about all of us, but you should have told her about you." Gajeel kept his gaze pointedly in the other direction. And no, he was **not** sulking. He was brooding. The blue-haired prince had cornered him when the song was over, demanding in that way of his for information. And he got it. He always did.

"And wha was I supposed to say, ha? Yo, Shrimp, guess what? I'm really Gajeel, Prince of Jalen? And what about you, huh? I don't see ya spillin' all yer secrets to _Erza_!"

He shrugged. "I'm not the one who sent a girl running home crying. And then proceeded to turn her friends against me."

"Why you—"

"So, you ready to apologize yet?" And here comes Gray, strolling over with his hands in his pockets, a somewhat amused look on his face. Gajeel let out a low growl, turning back the other way, glowering out the dark windows, barely making out the lawn through it. "So, that's a no? Too bad."

"Perhaps he needs more incentive?" was Jellal's careful observation. Gajeel twitched. "I would assume that it's his pride that's standing in the way."

"Probably."

"I _am_ right here…"

They ignored him. "However, I do believe Miss Levy really would forgo tomorrow and the final night, all in an effort to avoid him." Another growl from the pierced man, though this time it wasn't directed at them. More along the lines that she really would stay away and he'd have to go back over to that house to see her. Though, that was assuming she opened the door and not one of her friends or the madam of the house herself. That would be good, Duchess Heartfilia finding out they went without her permission. He could only imagine what she'd do to them for not following orders.

Which now meant his rage was still building, but instead of directing it at himself(well, his idiot old man, really), he was now turning it on the Duchess. Not a good idea, to be honest, and it was just making him ready to throw something.

"…drastic measures."

"Agreed." He tuned back in on the conversation, just in time to see them turn to him, expressions blank.

"Whatever it is you two are plannin', stop it. Stop it now." A smirk grew on Gray's face, but Jellal was too experienced in politics to let any emotion through. He wouldn't give up so easily, but then again, Gajeel wouldn't either. They were not plotting something good for him and he had several ideas floating around at what it could be.

"Yo, Metalhead!" A brunette was suddenly in his lap, blinking up at him with the same confused expression as he gazed down at her.

"My, how forward," Gray drawled, obviously finding this whole mess hilarious.

"It's good to see you again?" the brunette tilted her head lightly. "I guess?"

"Cecilia," he finally placed the girl but as to _why_ Natsu dragged her over and practically threw her at him, he had no idea.

"Gajeel. Natsu told me you—"

"I did _not_ ask for your help, Fire Breath!"

"Like I'm doing it for you!" Gajeel tossed the girl aside, striding over to his _friend_(and that term was used loosely) to butt foreheads with him, scowling darkly. Luckily, Cecila was unharmed and sat on the chair he vacated, watching curiously. "I don't want Lucy mad at me! Her kicks are really hard!"

"Ha! You've got it bad, Salamander!"

"You're one to talk," Jellal interrupted, turning his gaze to the girl. "I don't believe we've been acquainted. I am—"

"Jellal. You've been dancing with Erza. You like her, yeah?" She was smiling, but he saw that flicker in her eyes. He smiled, nodding his head once as he offered her a low bow. "I like you, you'll be good for Erza. I'm Cecilia, Lucy's stepsister."

And that explained why Natsu brought her.

Jella and Gray both sent him a surprised look, impressed at his thinking. But the pinkhaired Prince was too busy exchanging growls with the pierced one to notice or care. "Miss Cecilia, perhaps you can—"

"Gajeel pissed Levy off and did much the same with Lucy. You want me to talk with them, yes? And Erza and Juvia as well, I take it?" Her smile was still bright, but the sheer knowledge she knew… Well, it even caused the two idiots to stop fighting and blink over at her. "Natsu merely told me he wanted my help to get Lucy at the ball. Unfortunately, it's her turn tomorrow," the pryo pouted at the news, crossing his arms and looking away. "And the day after… I believe you're the one who will be on display for all the world to see, aren't you, Your Highness?" He scowled, but didn't answer. Cecilia's smile dipped to one filled with a sadness they didn't understand.

"Unfortunately, Lucy won't be attending that day either. None of them will."

"What? Why not? She said—"

"Oi, listen here, I ain't trekking all the way—"

"I'm afraid I don't understand why they—"

"They in trouble or something? Juvia doesn't—"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and they all cut off, thoroughly terrified. "They will not be attending because Mother will see to that. They will instead be preparing for a wedding."

Silence and then their gazes all went to Natsu. The cherry blossom haired teen refused to look at them, see their pitying stares; he was too busy gazing hard at the brunette before them. "Who's wedding?"

"I think it's obvious, Natsu."

"Tell me who's getting married." All her smiling was gone and the light in her eyes was hard. No longer did she look like the charming second daughter of the Heartfilias, but a young woman raised in a society that prided itself on being subtly ruthless and mercilessly intelligent. She looked every bit the daughter of a Duchess.

"In three months time, Lady Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the late Jude and Layla Heartfilia, will marry Count Jose Porla, as decided between the Count himself and Duchess Heartfilia. It will be a quiet ceremony with family and close friends. The announcement of their engagement and subsequent invitations are to be delivered within a fortnight," she recited blankly. "Lucy will be told next week, when the Count comes for tea. Sting Eucliffe, despite his obvious affection, will be carefully turned down, thus the reason Lucy will not be attending on the final night. He planned on proposing before all assembled and she would have no choice but to agree. By removing her from the picture, she won't—"

"_Like Hell I'll let that happen!"_

* * *

"Levy-chan?" Lucy poked her head above the ladder of the loft, peering into the mounds of hay in search of her small, blue-haired friend.

"_Lu?_" Movement to the left and Lucy scurried up, crawling towards where her friend had just woke up. "Lu, what're you doing up here?" Levy yawned.

"Finding you, of-course. Obviously. Jeez, Levy-chan, you really had me worried, you know? I have Erza searching the house for you and when she's done with that, she's sure to question Juvia on where I went. So guess what?" Levy groaned and rolled over, taking the shawl Lucy had wrapped around her shoulders with her. "It's time to come inside now, Levy-chan."

"_I don't want to."_

"Don't sulk. Come, let's have dinner and go to bed, okay? We'll deal with everything in the morning, alright?" The bluenette didn't move and Lucy huffed out a breath. "Levy-chan, do you _want_ me to go get Erza?"

"_No."_

"Then move your butt." There was a whine of protest as the blonde pulled at her, rolling her back over and grinning down at her. "You know, he was a mess when we left. His father was even worse." Levy gazed up at her with wide eyes for a long moment before they narrowed and she shook her head, lips pulling down into a scowl as she rolled back over stubbornly. Lucy let her, choosing instead to seat herself in the hay beside her. "Yeah, came running over, demanding I come with him so he could talk to you. Practically ordered me to bring him here. He was afraid of Erza, you understand," she commented. Levy huffed. "He thought I could convince her to let him in so he could talk to you. To apologize." Levy was glaring at the wall fifteen feet in-front of her. "And his father… I think he's already planning your guys' wedding!" Levy jerked at the information, but restrained herself from rolling over at the last second. "He was willing to pay me, Levy-chan, to get you and Gejeel alright again. He's pretty sure you're the only one willing to marry him, so he's insistent that Gajeel apologize and propose. As soon as possible," Lucy was smiling, poking her best friend's side lightly.

Levy swatted her hand away, but refused to look in-case the blonde saw the red on her cheeks. "I'm sure he has all sorts of girls throwing themselves at him…" Lucy suddenly collapsed on her, grinning cheekily as brown eyes finally met hazel.

"Sounds like you're a little jealous~"

"L-Lu, that's not it!" Lucy was laughing though and the blunette tried valiantly to shove her off. "Lucy, you're heavy!"

"I am not! And admit it! You're jealous! You don't want him dancing with anyone else~!"

"I couldn't care less who he danced with! I-It's not like that!" She was fighting a losing battle, but fight she would. Under no circumstances, any at-all, would she allow Lucy to bully her into giving in.

Or, heaven forbid, going tomorrow.

"Mm~ Suuure~"

"Lu!" Lucy eventually rolled off her, laying in the hay beside her. They were both silent for a few minutes, Levy gazing up at the wooden beams and Lucy peering out the window, watching the stars. "We should go in now," Levy finally murmured. "Erza's probably worried."

"Mm, probably. You know, we should tell them." Levy raised herself up with one arm, peering through the shadows at her golden haired friend. Lucy's smile was soft.

"Tell them what? Lu-chan?" Lucy waved a hand, still watching the stars.

"You know, about Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal." Levy's stomach dropped. So, Lucy knew? Well, that made things easier, Levy supposed, but still… "I found out, when I met his parents. They called him Gajeel. They didn't know, that he'd been going by Kirk here. And Gray, well, he was from Halvas, so, I made an educated guess—you know, considering they all knew each other. And Jellal, I remember reading about how the Royal Family of Renouh mark their children to denote their lineage. The tattoo around his eye is that mark, right?" Lucy looked over at her then and Levy nodded. Lucy smiled, as if satisfied her guess was right. "Mm. Natsu though… I want to know who I've been talking to all this time, but at the same time…"

"I could tell you," Levy offered quietly. It was only fair, given that Natsu knew about their fallen heiress, his secret should be revealed.

"…no. I want him to tell me. I consider him a friend and if he does the same, he'll tell me on his own." Levy nodded, not that Lucy could see, and scooted a little closer to her friend. "Changed my mind. We shouldn't tell them." The bluenette bit her lip. Was that the best course to go? Not telling them something… important? But, Levy supposed, what difference would it make?

None of them would see the other for the rest of their lives. A little fun, a little crush, wouldn't hurt anything.

Would it?

* * *

Chapter fifteen. Shorter than I wanted it to be, but it's something, yeah? Sorry about the wait and all, but, you know, things. School and such. Eh.

The poll's still up and I'm gonna continue to inform ya'll of it. I added new choices(not sure if I told you guys last chapter) and I've updated it so you can pick 5 choices. And, as always, multiple votes are allowed. Just to tell you guys, three stories are tied for the top. There's still three weeks left to vote, so please do.

As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it really makes me so happy! Until the next time, ciao~!


	16. Confessions?

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Like, at-all.

* * *

"_Pssstt…"_ Lucy rolled over, shoving her face further into the pillow. "_Luuuuce…"_ She growled, pulling her blanket up to her ears. "_Psst, Luuuccy…" _She lifted her head, glaring to her right.

Nothing. Erza and Juvia slept soundly in the bed next to hers and she dropped her head back to the pillow. Levy snuggled into her own blanket right next to her.

"_Luuuuce… Wake uuupppp…"_

"Shut up, Natsu…" It was way too early for this. Way too early to be up and dealing with him. After last night, she didn't even want to…

What?

She shot up, gazing around their room quickly, and let out a relieved breath upon finding no pink-haired idiot. She was just scooting back down, settling for sleep once again—it was barely eight in the morning, if what the clock across the room said was true—and she fully intended on sleeping as much as possible.

And something knocked on the glass.

She held her breath and screwed her eyes shut. It's a bird. A stupid bird, and it just pecked at the glass is all. Soon, it would start singing its little heart out and she could fall back asleep. Nothing to worry. Nothing was wrong. No one was there.

Another knock. "_Luce, come on!"_

She cursed, throwing herself out of bed and pulling on her shawl. That idiot! Didn't he knew what time it was?! For the love of Mavis, he couldn't just leave her alone?! Obviously, she was upset, so where did he get the brilliant idea to come peeping around her house looking for her?! She tried to keep her steps light as she stormed towards the kitchen, slipping into her shoes and pulling open the back door. "For the love of all that's Holy, Natsu, why di—Why're you here?" She had **not** expected the pinkette and his friend. She realized she was not dressed for the occasion—entertaining royalty, as it would seem—but she didn't care. Well, she didn't care _much_. "You idiot! Can't you even let me get dressed!? Honestly!" He flinched away, but she saved his death for a later date.

Right now, they could just wait for her to get dressed. Maybe she'd even eat. She didn't want to deal with him—the both of them, actually—but given they were quite literally on her doorstep, she would entertain whatever it is they wanted to say. "W-wait, Luce, come on!"

"I'm getting dressed." And she closed the door behind her. She refused to look back(if she had, she would have seen Natsu pressed up against the window, pouting at her) and continued on her merry way to their room down the hall.

Where Erza was stirring. "Good morning, Lucy," her older friend yawned.

"You should go back to sleep. It's barely eight," the blonde whispered. If Erza woke up and saw them…

Let's just say she was not pleased with Gajeel(Kirk) right now and she would make him regret upsetting Levy.

"Oh…" And the redhead was out, snoring lightly into her pillow. Lucy let out a slow breath, dressing quickly, while keeping a close watch on the window, lest _some idiot_ decide to find her again. He didn't and she was standing back out in the yard a few minutes later.

He was grinning. The idiot was grinning at her. "Look, Luce!" and a blue cat was shoved into her arms. "Happy wanted to come too!" The cat let out a disgruntled meow, obviously **not** wanting to have come, but he was here and the girl was holding him, so, alright. But he was not happy right now. Not at all.

She scowled at him, but held the cat all the same. "Don't tell me you came all the way here—waking me up as well!—just because Happy missed me." The cat didn't, honestly. All she did was insult him last night. Why would he miss her?

"Well, no, I mean… You were mad when you left and all, so…"

"Salamander here," Gajeel growled, cuffing the young man around the head(Natsu glowered at him, raising his fists to defend himself) "wanted to apologize. Didn't ya?"

"Oh?" Lucy drawled and both shuddered. "_You_ wanted to apologize? To me? My, how thoughtful. Really, I should be apologizing, given the way I acted towards you, My Lord." Natsu's lips curled in distaste at the title, but she didn't notice. "Forgive me. I was wrong to act as such. From this day forth, consider this as our final meeting. I won't bother you again," and she handed Happy back (Who meowed, upset with being manhandled. The nerve.) and dipped into a deep curtsy. "If you'll excuse me, I really must—"

"Don't." It was a deep growl and she honestly thought it had been Gajeel before she saw the rage in Natsu's eyes. "Don't walk away from me." She noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Gajeel took the cat (Again, manhandled. Honestly.) and three large steps away. She shifted her gaze up to his face, seeing the anger so plainly painted there. But at her? Maybe, she wasn't sure. "Don't do this, Lucy."

"Do what?" But she wasn't afraid of him. Alright, maybe a little, given the look on his face, but she held no fear of him like she did her stepmother. It wasn't in his nature to lash out and she had never seen any indication of such in the many months she had known him. "Walk away, Natsu? Why shouldn't I? I told you about me, about my family. I thought we were friends and here? You didn't even offer me the same courtesy." It actually really hurt, to be honest. She thought they were friends, but then she learns he's been lying this entire time? "Did you think it was funny? A fallen princess coming back to the world she was cast out of? Did you laugh? Did all of you laugh at us, for not being like you? Was it all a game?" She stared back at him, her own eyes hard. Did she like him? Had she honestly considered what a life with him would be like? _Did she have sincere feelings for him?_

Yes. Yes she did. And this… this was a betrayal to her. It was true then, wasn't it? People from such different worlds… they couldn't be together, not how they wanted to.

"Don't doubt me."

Her heart lurched and she stopped breathing. His eyes never left hers and she felt the strongest urge to run from him. She saw in his eyes things she'd only ever seen in her father's. And she didn't know if she could handle that.

"It was never a game. I never lied, you just never asked the right questions. We are friends, Lucy, and if anyone says otherwise, I will personally send them through a wall. And I would never laugh at you, Luce, not at something like this. I got you those invitations, after-all. Didn't you think I wanted you there? If I went through that?" She swallowed hard, looking away.

She couldn't do this. She could **not** do this. He was… and she… If he was leading up to what she thought he was, she really would run.

"So ask me anything, and I'll answer."

She screwed her eyes shut, hands curling into fists. Anything? She could ask him anything? No, this was some sort of trick, a trap of some sort. She couldn't do this. Alright, so they were friends, but just because they were friends didn't mean she could just do whatever. She couldn't leave her home, her friends. Hell, even as she was thinking about it, there were seven different scenarios on how this could turn out—most of them resulting in her back in this house, locked away and ignored, or cast aside by everyone, left on her own.

"_If I asked you to leave me alone, would you?_" This was the only way. Screw emotions, what good did they ever do? She wasn't a Princess, she wasn't even a noble. Who was she to deserve a happy ending?

"Never." Her eyes flew open as she felt arms wrap around her. Warmth surrounded her as she raised her head, staring up at him. What was he doing? What, in Mavis' name, was he doing? _What was he doing?!_ "I don't like seeing you sad, Luce. Everything hurts if you aren't smiling." His grin was crooked as he gazed down at her. She couldn't help the tears—and she tried to keep them in, really she did—but someone actually… someone actually loved her. Not tolerate, like Suzuno, or her bonds with her friends, but actual _love_, like what she had seen reflected in her father's eyes every time he looked at her mother.

"Natsu… No, I can't do this! Don't you get it? I can't—"

It only took a second, really. Just the blink of an eye. She had just taken a breath in when he tilted her face up towards his, leaning down and kissing her.

And it was not like their first in the village.

There was a rush behind it, a dizzying feeling that made her knees weak and her head spin. He was warm against her, leaning into her and holding her so tight, like she would slip away if he let go. And she was still crying, damn it all, when her eyes slid closed and she let herself go, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding onto him just as tightly. She swore she felt him smile(and she distinctly heard Gajeel's disgusted grunt) as he held her impossibly close, one hand at her back and the other tangled in her hair.

"Oh my God! Lu-chan?!"

"L-l-lu-lucy?!"

"Gajee-kun, good morning~!"

"Gajeel?!"

"Ah, mornin', Shrimp..."

They broke away, blinking at her friends standing in the doorway, Juvia bouncing around Gajeel while the dark-haired Prince stood awkwardly before Levy, who refused to look at him. Erza was frozen in shock. Lucy took a moment longer before she shoved Natsu away, cheeks red as she realized they had been caught kissing, of all things, by her friends! "Luce!"

"W-what's wrong with you, huh?! Ju-just k-k-kissing me like that?!" she covered her cheeks with her hands as he frowned.

"You were being a weirdo, and I'm not too great with words anyway!" She, understandably, hit him. "What was that for?!"

"Don't just—just kiss people because you're impulsive!" She should hide. Yes, hiding would be a _glorious _idea. Could she outrun him though, was the question. If she went in the house, he'd probably start yelling, wake up Suzuno… She didn't want to deal with that headache. Not at eight in the morning. "H-honestly…"

He laced his fingers together behind his head, looking away. "Well, you sure weren't complaining."

Her eye twitched. Fourth mistake. He just wanted to die, didn't he?

"Oi, Salamander, I don't like that look in 'er eyes…"

"Huh? What loo—OW!"

"Get back here so I can kill you, you pink headed moron!" He took off, the blonde on his heels, him yelling back at her that he didn't deserve that and she screeching out curses.

Which left Gajeel with two lunatics and Levy. Oh, and the cat still in his arms. A glance back at them showed Erza with shining eyes, murmuring something about true love as she watched Lucy chase the teen, the boy running for his life. Juvia was smiling at him, a really creepy smile too, and motioning towards Levy. Who was ignoring him, obviously. "So… Shorty," and he was immediately rounded on by the redhead, who came out of her fantasies to glower at him, towering over him with murder in her eyes.

"_Kirk Marvel…"_ He didn't mean to flinch, honestly, he didn't, but this woman… He was amazed Jellal wasn't terrified of her and fleeing—but then again, she was a stuttering mess around him, so that meant he just hadn't seen this side of her yet. "_How __**dare**__ you hurt—"_

"Look, hold up, alright?" She was shocked he interrupted her, which was the only reason he was still speaking. "Shorty, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just didn't…" He would have growled(or cursed) but the look Erza was giving him made him bite his tongue. Happy wasn't helping anything, meowing and wriggling as he was. "Cat, I swear, if you don't stop, you will not like what I will do," he turned his red eyes down to the blue furball, who purred up at him. The cat was mocking him. It always had and he _really_ didn't like the stupid thing. It was not like his awesome cat, Lily, it was the idiot Salamander's blue thing. "I know you like Carla," Happy immediately stopped at the mention of his sister's prissy white feline. "And I can very well make sure she doesn't bring her when we visit, yeah?"

Happy would behave. If it was for Carla, the blue tomcat would do anything.

"Gajee-kun… Are you arguing with that cat?"

"No, Rain Woman, I am **not** arguing with the stupid cat! I'm threatening the thing!" he glowered at his old friend, who looked about ready to pull him inside and offer him various medicines—all to help, of-course.

"Ah. Juvia sees." In reality, no, she really didn't, but Levy was attempting to keep her laughter muffled and the smile off her lips. If he came to make nice with the smaller bluenette, he was off to a good start. "Perhaps Juvia can… take the cat?" Happy was immediately handed off to her. "Erza, we should start breakfast," Juvia sent an imploring look to their older friend, who frowned.

"I don't think—" Juvia stole in close, gripping her arm. Erza looked down in surprise. "Juvia—"

"Erza, we should let Levy-chan and Gajee-kun talk, okay?" the blue-haired woman whispered. Erza's frown deepened, obviously needing a reason to do such. "See, Gajee-kun really likes Levy-chan and Levy-chan really likes Gajee-kun, so, shouldn't we help them to become friends again? Juvia would hate for Levy-chan to be sad…"

She didn't want to. She really didn't want to. But, Levy had been smiling and Erza could tell she really did like going to the party and being with Wendy and her brother. She was so upset last night, presumably because of something the man had said… Would it be the best idea to let them, as they say, 'make up'?

"Very well. Levy," the smaller bluenette blinked over at her. "If you shall need, we will be preparing breakfast." Levy blinked once again. "And you," she shot him a dark look, pleased when he straightened up. "I expect you to be a proper gentleman." Juvia pursed her lips, wondering where the redhead was going with this. "_If Levy is upset again, you would do well to rectify the situation before I am made aware of it. Do you understand?"_

"A-aye…"

Erza smiled. "Good. Come along, Juvia," and they disappeared into the kitchen(though Gajeel saw Juvia peeking form the very bottom of the window, that stupid cat curled on her shoulder and peeking as well).

Natsu and Lucy were still running around, still screeching, but the idiot pyro looked like he was having the time of his life and if he looked close enough, even the blonde had a smile on her face.

"Your father is interesting."

So she wanted to start with _that_?

"My old man's an idiot," he huffed. It was the idiot's fault that he was in this mess to begin with. If he had just left him alone, she wouldn't have been so blindsided by who he was, now would she? He would've told…

No. He had never planned on telling her. He hadn't wanted her to know, to act different, to treat him differently. He wanted her to stay the same, didn't want her to run from him—though, that plan backfired, now didn't it?—and he didn't want her to be formal. He liked her because… W-well, he thought she was fun, is all. Her and Wendy got along and she was fascinating! "I didn't want ya to change. That's why I never told."

Levy looked away, frowning out at the yard. In the doorway of the barn, Grandpa Rob was watching Lucy chase Natsu around. "You didn't want me to chase after you, like all those—those other women?"

He snorted. "As if you could keep up with me, Shorty." She whipped her head up, glowering at him, her cheeks puffed up in annoyance. He was grinning, that stupid, idiotic grin again! She really would kick him! She would! "But yeah, somethin' like that. Figured you'd get all weird and keep yer distance."

"If I did, it would only be because of your awful attitude!" His grin widened, showing sharp teeth. "W-what're you smiling at?"

He leaned forward a bit, still towering over her. She scowled up at him and shifted back. "Nothing."

"You… You're laughing at me!"

"_Gihi!"_ She smacked his arm, not anything hard, given her shorter stature, but he did feel it. "Don't run anymore, yeah?"

"A-and if I do?" She was being stubborn, she knew, but she wanted to see what he would do. Short of actually dragging her to the party or sending a personalized invitation(which was as good as them getting married, if she understood what his father wanted), he could not force her to attend the party. So, was he as fond of her as Lucy was telling her? Or did he just consider them acquaintances, someone who got along with his little sister?

He snorted, straightening and jerking his chin towards the two still running around. Natsu was now playing tag while Lucy continued to attempt to strangle him. "You really wanna look like those two idiots?"

"_Oi!"_

"_H-hey!"_

He laughed again, that weird laugh of his, sharp canines stark. Natsu was upon them first, leaping at his friend and the two started wrestling, growling out insults as Lucy wobbled close, leaning against her best friend as they watched them for a minute. "You guys alright now?" the blonde questioned, smiling at her smaller friend, a glint in her eyes.

"Mm. For now."

"Shorty, I ain't—Oi, Salamander, that was low!"

"HA! Snooze you—HEY!" Chuckles escaped the girls before they linked arms. Neither of the boys saw the slight flush on their cheeks as they retreated to the kitchen. "Lucy, are we getting breakfast?!"

"Nope~!"

"Wha? But, Luce! Come on! I'm _starving_!" But the blonde had no pity for the pinkette, glancing back over her shoulder and sending him a look that told him all he needed to know. But she verbalized it all the same: "So?"

He huffed, sulking in the grass, Gajeel seated next to him. "Tch. Told you we shoulda ate before…" Natsu's stomach grumbled loudly and he moaned, tipping over to sprawl in the grass. "Pull yerself together, Salamander. Jeez." His growled almost as loud and he immediately looked away, glowering.

"Should we take mercy on them, Lu-chan?" Levy questioned curiously. Both nodded, Natsu ecstatic and Gajeel's just a tip of the head.

"I dunnno… You were pretty upset last night…"

"I apologized already!" the Prince insisted, sending her a dark look. Her smile was calculating and he bared his teeth at her.

"Oh? Really?" She looked to Levy, who tilted her head from side to side(to Gajeel's growing concern) before nodding. "Well, I suppose if you did… Maybe we have enough extra for you two. Maybe." They could pull it off, she supposed. Next they went to town, they'd have to pick up enough to make up for it—from their own money—but it would be the decent thing to do. "We'll have to check with Erza."

"Breakfast is ready," the scarlet haired woman opened the door, peering out at them. Brown eyes narrowed slightly on the two in the grass, before she looked to her friends. Lucy and Levy smiled encouragingly and she relented. "Come," was directed at the boys. Natsu bounced to his feet, rushing towards the door and grabbing Lucy as he went, pulling her in with him. Gajeel controlled himself, strolling towards the kitchen, shooting a look towards the small bluenette as he passed her.

"Comin'?" She took his arm, walking with him. He stumbled and she smiled at the red she saw on his ears. The high pitched squeal that could only be Juvia alerted them that, yes. She was watching.

And planning their wedding. She and his idiotic Pops would get along wonderfully. The joy.

* * *

"Mooo~rnin'!" Cecilia yawned as she stepped into the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes. Silence greeted her and she paused. She could have _sworn_ she heard voices… Peeking open her eyes, she was greeted with six faces. "Ah?"

"Ce-cecilia-san…" She could hear the horror in Erza's voice(was such a thing even possible?) and blinked at the redhead.

"Mornin' Erza. Did you make breakfast? It smells good~!" she padded to the table, inching onto the free seat between Natsu and Juvia. She smiled widely, swaying a bit as she covered another yawn. "Can I have a plate, Natsu?"

"Sure?" he passed it to her and she beamed at him, eyes closing. "You want eggs?"

"Yup~!" He spooned a fair bit onto her plate. "Thank you!" And she proceeded to grab an apple and a slice of toast, biting into the crisp bread. "So," her mouth was full when she spoke, something she never did in-front of her mother, but did in alarming frequency with her four friends. "Vrat brings yvou voo here?"

"Lucy and Levy," the pinkette answered calmly. Cecilia swallowed, her eyes sparkling.

"Really? Are you guys all friends again?" She looked way too excited and the fact that she knew about this clued the two in question(and others) that she knew about their predicament beforehand. But how, exactly?

"Yeah."

"Hooray! I was worried, you know?" she showed some of the concern as she looked to the blonde and bluenette. "'cause you guys just all looked so cute together!" The girls choked and the boys stared at her. She braced her elbows on the table, holding up her chin as she grinned. "Are Ur and Siegrain coming for breakfast too?"

"W-what?"

"Ur-sama's coming?!"

Two totally different extremes, courtesy of the two remaining girls.

"As if!" Natsu snorted, shoving his own toast into his jaws, sharp teeth ripping into it. "The Ice Princess is too busy warding off the white-haired idiot's challenges!" Even Gajeel grinned and laughed with him, meaning something happened after they left that they were now missing out on.

Alas, the downside of leaving so early.

"So, does this mean you guys are going tomorrow?" she questioned, but was gazing at Levy curiously. The girl swallowed as red eyes snapped to her form, almost staring her down.

"Perhaps."

"So, 'yes'?" Cecilia teased. Levy pouted, pursing her lips as the brunette laughed. "Have fun!"

"Well, it all depends, you know, if everything goes smoothly today…" Cecilia's green eyes glittered, obviously knowing that she was just stalling and that she really did intend on going. Even if he was a jerk and his father was a lunatic.

"Oh? Like going into town?" Levy gave a short nod, returning to her breakfast. "I think you'll be fine. I know Mother wanted… Ah, well, she was talking about having company in a few days' time. But the shopping can wait, I suppose," she amended, shooting a look to the boys in their kitchen. The girls didn't notice.

Lucy groaned. "_Please_ don't tell me it's the Duke again…" Cecilia grinned cheekily and the blonde dropped her head to the table, moaning at the horror of it all.

Any further teasing was halted by the loud pounding from the front doors down the hall, the wood rattling and noise echoing through the foyer.

* * *

Chapter sixteen~! Maa, I really put this out sooner, yeah? Things are getting interesting! Now that I'm back into the swing of things, I should get the chapters out a little quicker!

Thank you everyone for all your reviews! They really mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep doing my best! You guys are awesome!

My poll is still up(and will be for the next three weeks) for the next story I'll be doing! I'd appreciate it if ya'll could vote! It'd really help me out! I've allowed 5 choices and multiple votes! As it stands right now, two stories are tied for first and three are tied for second.

I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter, thank you so much for reading! As always, until the next time, ciao~!


	17. Surprises All Around

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

_So sorry about the wait!_

* * *

Erza was the first one to rise, striding out of the kitchen and down the hallway, heels clicking lightly against the smooth floors. If no one else had stood, the knocking would have resumed, louder, and possibly woken Suzuno. Their employer was typically a fairly early riser, but being out so late had shifted around all of their schedules a few hours. If she could prevent it, Erza would do all in her power to make sure the Madam continued to sleep.

"Yes? What is it?" The messenger bowed his head when she opened the door.

"Good morning, Miss. I've come to deliver royal decrees and a personal invitation to the Duchess Heartfilia. Please see that she gets them," he stated, handing over the identical cream envelopes. "Good day," He bowed his head once more, snapping his heels together before turning and striding off, back to the horse standing idle in the drive. Erza eased the door shut, glancing down at the letters.

"A personal invitation, hm…?" So the King and Queen wished to meet with the Madam? How interesting. Odd, but interesting. After all this time, they finally would meet?

The Madam would be delighted.

She returned to the kitchen, slipping the letters into her apron pocket for safe-keeping.

"—_so soon!"_

"_Juvia and Ur-sama are in love! Tell them, Gajee-kun!"_

"_Oi, don't drag __**me**__ into yer creepy fantasies!_" Voices rang as she moved closer and a smile edged onto her lips. She liked when everyone got along so well. "_Oi, oi, Rain Woman, don't you look at me like that, I know exactly what yer tryin' ta pull!"_

"_Ju-Juvia just… Juvia just…"_ Erza's smile immediately disappeared, fire reigning in her eyes as she stormed towards the kitchen. Yesterday it was Levy, today it's Juvia, is that how it was? Disapproval, and Erza would show him the error of his ways. "_Juvia just wants Gajee-kun to walk her down the aisle!"_

Erza froze in the doorway, watching as her friend openly sobbed, hands covering her face as Lucy and Levy shot him disappointed looks, comforting the busty teen with soothing voices. The pierced man himself could only blink slowly at his old friend. A moment, and he was able to breathe out, "Ya… Ya want _me_ to? Are… are ya serious?" In which he totally disregarded the fact that the man had not yet proposed to her, nor did he have any intention to do so in the near future. Unless certain parties got involved.

"Gajee-kun is Juvia's oldest friend! The only family Juvia has!" the bluenette wailed. Lucy patted her back, murmuring that it was alright, they all understood, while Levy attempted to speak with her eyes what she wanted the man to do. Natsu, for his part, screwed his face up in disgust at the thought, of either Gajeel walking the girl down a petal-strewn aisle or the idea of Gray getting married.

No, he takes that back. Both were hilarious ideas and he wanted to see them immediately. "Go for it, Metal-head!" he cheered, causing all to glance at him. "Let's plan Stripper's wedding!" He was putting Silver in charge. Silver and Mirajane. Between the two of them, he was _sure_ Gray would be humiliated fairly often and he saw this as a wonderful opportunity to laugh until he fell to the floor crying.

"Natsu-san understands Juvia!" And the teen launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and thanking him for his support for the two of them, while Gajeel was held back from attacking the pinkette by both Levy and Lucy, each girl taking an arm and holding fast.

"My, so Ur is proposing?" Erza questioned from the doorway, a brow raised as she leaned against. Juvia gazed at her with sparkling eyes, Lucy and Levy shook their heads furiously. "Ah. I see. All in due time." Juvia squealed, taking that as the redhead's approval.

"Erza understands as well!" she sobbed, her joy coming off her in waves. The redhead stepped into the kitchen, moving to the stove and eyeing the bread they had started. Another few hours and hopefully it'd be ready for lunch. It was always nice to have fresh bread. "Erza shall be there as well!"

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Juvia," Erza murmured, smiling fondly at the bluenette. "Now, I suggest we finish eating and clean up," she returned to her seat, eating calmly as her friends did the same.

"Who was at the door?" Cecilia asked curiously, tilting her head lightly.

"A messenger from the palace. Your mother has received a personal invitation from Their Royal Highnesses." Immediately, Lucy pinned Natsu with a heavy stare. He choked on his eggs, raising his hands in a show of surrender.

"Oh? I wonder… Maybe Her Majesty just realized it would be a good chance to meet Mama. They never did, come to think of it," the Clark tapped at her chin lightly, eyes gazing off as she thought. "Since Mama and Jude got married and then…" her eyes shot over to Lucy, smiling apologetically to the blonde, who offered a small one in return. "Well."

"I-I'm sure that's it. Maybe she wants to meet you and Alicia?" Lucy suggested quietly.

"Really?" Cecilia's eyes sparkled at the thought. "I've never met her before, but she very pretty…" she smiled down at her plate, eating once more, a little quicker. "I hope Mama wakes up soon; I want to know what in the letters!"

Lucy could only laugh lightly, but her stomach grew cold at the thought. Why did their majesties suddenly want to get to know Suzuno?

* * *

"Lucy!" the voice echoed easily in the house and she slipped from her chair, hurrying towards the door. Suzuno had woken up a few hours after they had all finished breakfast and Erza set them to cleaning soon afterwards. Gajeel and Natsu hadn't been free from her orders, confined to the kitchen as they mopped and then out to the stables to help Grandpa Rob. They both grumbled about it but Erza's glare was enough to send them on their way. The pinkette was back in the kitchen, hiding from the redhead and had been talking with her.

"Luce?" she raised a hand and he sat back down. He didn't look happy, but he understood he was in her world now.

"I'll be right back, just," she narrowed her eyes, "_don't move_." He pouted at the warning, but made no move to follow her. She turned on her heel, striding towards the foyer and then moved up the stairs. Erza must have given the letters to her. So what now? What horror did she have to endure this time? More ruffles? Another hastily made dress for the event?

Her heels echoed flatly in the hall as she strode towards the upstairs lounge, knocking once and entering after her step-mother's voice rang out. "Lucy, close the door." The blonde did as she bade, closing the door and standing before it, bobbing a small curtsy to the imposing woman across the room. "Come." She ducked her face, moving close before she stood a few feet away. The woman's eyes gazed at her, a hand tucked under her chin as she surveyed her.

"Yes?"

Suzuno relaxed into the couch, hands falling to rest in her lap. A smile spread across her features, but her eyes were calculating. "It seems there's been a change in the schedule. Tomorrow there's to be a masquerade. I hope you will help your sisters prepare accordingly."

Brilliant. That was what was in the letter, huh? More work for her… "Of-course, Madam." She ducked her head once more, turning to leave.

"Oh, and, Lucy?" She glanced back. Her stepmother's smile had faded and she now watched her with curious eyes. A brief smile flashed. "It seems our esteemed Queen remembers your parents." Lucy's throat closed as she tried to swallow. "Apparently, she was quite fond of your mother, God bless her," anger seeped into her at the way Suzuno's eyes darkened, "And Her Majesty has invited us to personally join her and His Majesty for the final day for a light lunch before the party gets underway. You are to join us. I expect you to work with the girls to create a dress suitable for both the noon-meal and the party afterwards. Can I trust that you won't disappoint me?"

Too many thoughts were swirling around in her head right now to even consider speaking. If she did, she didn't know what come out. So she merely nodded.

"Good. I suggest you begin soon. The cleaning can wait until after the masquerade concludes tomorrow. I would _hate_ for you to be a disappointment. Am I understood?" Another nod and Suzuno waved her hand, effectively dismissing her. Lucy stumbled out of the doors, moving down the hall as her mind worked.

A masquerade, huh? That wasn't too difficult, they just needed masks. Levy and Juvia could work on those easily enough. But, a dress? Two? Sure, one was at Mira's waiting for her, pink, but she couldn't wear the same dress to lunch and the ball. It would be acceptable for lunch, but that just meant she would need another for the ball.

How was she supposed to make a dress on such short notice? One that would be acceptable for the party when she was attending as Lucy Heartfilia, only child of Jude and Layla? Short of a miracle… "Lu-chan?" she looked up, blinking in surprise at Levy. The small bluenette smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," she pursed her lips, crossing her arms lightly. "Levy-chan… I got invited to the palace." Levy tilted her head. "The letters Erza got earlier. I got invited with Suzuno and the girls for lunch with Their Majesties." Levy's hazel eyes went wide, jaw beginning to inch open in surprise. "Apparently, Her Majesty knew my mother and decided that she wanted to meet Suzuno and her daughters. And as I was directly invited by Their Highnesses…"

"Oh, oh Lu-chan! This is so exciting!" Levy bounced forward, taking her hands and holding tight, a bright smile on her lips. "This is great! Oh, but, your dress! We have to get you a dress!" the horror of the timing appeared to the small bluenette then and she began pulling Lucy down the hall and towards the stairs, where she had every intention of raiding the old storage room for fabric. "I'm sure we have a few of Alicia's dress we can make work! We don't have a lot of time, so we'll have to finish cleaning tomorrow so we can—"

"Ah, Suzuno actually said the same thing, that cleaning could wait. She doesn't want me to be a _disappointment_." From the hard look in her friend's eyes, she knew exactly what Levy thought about that.

"All the better. Now you'll look the part for once. You will look beautiful and we will all make sure of it." From the determination in her eyes, Lucy had no doubt they would all work hard to make an amazing dress for her. They were all friends and all each other had. They would make her the lady she was born, make her look the part of the world she was denied. Tears pooled in Lucy's eyes as she stopped to tug Levy into a tight hug. "Aw, Lu-chan!" but Levy hugged her back just as tightly. "There there, don't cry, alright? Everything will be alright, shh, it's okay!"

But Lucy couldn't help her tears. She really did love her friends and this was only further proof that these girls were her family and would do anything to make her happy. "I'm s-sorry, I'm ha-happy, really!" the blonde hiccupped and Levy pulled back to smile brightly up at her, patting her cheeks.

"I'm glad! Let's go tell Erza and Juvia, I'm sure they have ideas for what we can do for your dress!" she beamed up at her taller friend and Lucy managed a smile and a nod, swiping quickly at her eyes.

* * *

"So…" Natsu perched on his chair, gazing down at the table littered with paper and fabric scraps. "What am I doing again?" Erza shot him an annoyed glare as she picked up a purple silk with silver flowers embroidered on. He winced.

"You are going to Mira's and telling her that Lucy needs her last dress altered for lunch with Their Majesties," the redhead spoke, dark eyes taking in the sketches on the table that she and Juvia had created. She dropped the purple in favor for a crimson.

"And… why is she having lunch at the palace?"

"Because she was _personally_ invited by Her Highness. Now get to it, Natsu! We don't have a lot of time to fix that dress and create her an entirely new one! And if Mira's too busy to work on it, pack it up and bring it back! We'll deal with it! Now, go!" he bolted out the back door, the chair toppling over in his haste to escape the woman's ire. She glared hard, watching him leap down towards the drive. Another minute and he would be well on his way to the village.

She let her frown drop, smiling softly as she glanced back at the sketches, shifting aside papers to look at one Levy had created. She took in the idea, gazing at the lines and sweeping strokes. It was simple enough, a ball gown with an overskirt, nothing too fancy…

Her smile curled further. She knew one man who would appreciate the crimson cloth that their blonde friend would wear. Decision made, she swept the other ideas into a pile, setting the scarlet fabric patch atop the hasty sketch and nodding once more to herself. "Lucy!" she called out, striding from the kitchen and towards their room where the blonde was going through some of their fabric stores with Levy. "I have decided on your dress!"

The blonde blinked, brown eyes confused as she took in the triumphant woman. "Don't I get a say?"

"No." Titania's decision was final and Lucy realized this, sighing and shrugging a little. "Levy, where is Kirk?"

"Hm?" the bluenette popped out from a wardrobe, pink silk draped haphazardly over her hair. "Ah, out in the stables with Grandpa. Apparently he was enlisted." By which meant short of the Apocalypse, the old man would not give up his newly adopted handy-man. Whether or not the pierced man agreed didn't matter in the slightest, much like Lucy's current situation. "Why?"

"It has occurred to me I sent out Natsu too hastily. Kirk will be needed to get the fabric from Mira." Levy leaped out, the silk fluttering to the floor as she drew in close.

"You picked one? Which? Juvia's blue one with pearls? No, the violet upkeeps with silver embroidery? That one was beautiful. Or—" Erza raised a hand and the girl fell silent, nearly trembling in excitement.

"I chose yours."

Both girls blinked at her before Levy bit hard at her lip, the smile breaking through as she hopped up and down. "R-really?! Oh, oh it'll look beautiful on you, Lucy!" She took her best friend's hands, too excited to speak further.

"Y-yay!" Lucy hopped with her, shooting Erza a curious look. "What was Levy's?" But Erza shook her head and Levy stopped hopping to pout up at the blone. "W-what?"

"You can't see it! It'll ruin the surprise!"

"But I—"

"No!" Both girls echoed and Lucy shrank away, offering an apologetic smile, nodding her consent. Erza straightened, face composed into a stern mask as she eyed the blonde. "We shall work tirelessly on your dress while you take over the masks and cooking. Agreed?"

"W-well—"

"Good." And once again, Lucy was left in the wake of the redhead's decision making skills. "Now, I'll go find Kirk and send him into town. Levy, three yards of main and two of second?" The bluenette fell in step as they left their room. Lucy considered following, but decided against it. If she overheard something and guessed the surprise, Erza would be inconsolable.

"Well, I would say three of each, given the design. Also, two of accent, but I think I found just the perfect color already here!" Levy gushed as Lucy snuck towards the stairs once more, going to find Juvia to tell her of the latest developments. "Oh, Lu-chan," Levy paused in the doorway to the kitchen, Erza already disappeared inside. Lucy stopped, looking back. "Since you'll be home tonight," Erza suddenly reappeared, eyes murderous as she stared the blonde down, "No peeking, alright~?"

"S-sure…"

Levy beamed at her. "I'll go tell Gajeel what we need, okay, Erza?" The redhead nodded, dark aura gone as they both disappeared. Lucy let out a heavy breath.

* * *

"Ya want me to what?" Gajeel looked up at bluenette from under the headband the old geezer thrust at him. "No."

"Gajeel, it's for Lu-chan's dress!"

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" From the next stall over, Grandpa Rob raised his head, frowning. They didn't notice. "Since that woman dragged me into this, I ain't leavin' til it's done. I quite like breathing, thank you." He returned back to fixing the stall, nails held in his mouth as he steadied the wood. "Ya ready Old Timer?"

"Quit your flirting and get to it already, Boyo." Gajeel spluttered, nearly swallowing a nail as he fell back, cursing under his breath. "Oho? Levy-chan, is he behaving?" the elder snickered.

"Grandpa, it's for Lu-chan! Erza told me to send Gajeel since she let Natsu go early!" she whined, leaning against the stall gently and clinging to the top as she peered over it at the old man. He eased himself up, stretching lightly. She heard several pops and winced, wondering if that was a good idea for the old man. "She got invited to the party and we need to make her look like she should!"

"Well, if it's Erza-chan's orders… Boyo," he peered over at Gajeel, who was muttering darkly as he hammered in the nails—without the old man's help. "Go on into town, else you want Erza-chan to come after you." The man immediately stilled, hammer froze in mid-air. "Ah, I see she's got to another one. Tell me, has she made friends at this party?"

"Mm-hm! His name's Jellal! He's very nice, Grandpa, and a gentleman." Levy smiled up at him as he reached out to pat her head fondly.

"Unlike yours."

"Mm."

"Oi…" Gajeel sent her a half-hearted glare and she smiled prettily. "Fine. What am I getting?" She pulled out a list, handing it over as he rose, hammer slid into the loop on his work belt. His eye twitched as he looked down at the neat scrawl. "Shrimp."

"Yes?"

His cheeks puffed slightly, gaining the lightest tint of red. "This…"

"It's for Lu-chan's dress. Natsu should already be done at Mira's. I'm sure you'll run into him." The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. But the threat of Erza loomed over him (he _swore_ he could feel her eyes from the house) so he said nothing more, merely grunting in acceptance.

"Fine," he tugged a hand through his hair, starting towards the door. "I'll be back to finish, Old Timer!" he called back, raising a lazy hand. Rob looked down at Levy, who followed after the giant, skipping a bit to keep pace.

"Take your time, wouldn't want Erza-chan to get mad at you for picking up the wrong thing, Boyo!" The man twitched, sending him a dark glare. Rob waved back. "I'll see you later, Levy-chan."

"Bye, Grandpa!" She waved back before catching back up to Gajeel. "If you give that to Mira, she'll wrap it up for you. That won't be too embarrassing, right?" He glanced down at her and she tilted her head lightly.

"Eh." She raised a brow. "So, will I be seein' ya tonight, Lady McGarden?"

And suddenly last night came crashing back and she flushed. "Y-your father…"

He heaved out a sigh, linking his hands behind his head as he walked. "He's still pretty convinced that you'd make a perfect daughter." She got redder. "Ma wants to meet you and Wendy was ticked that I got you upset. She might disown me."

"B-but… but I… I'm not…" she trailed off, stopping in their walk back to the house. He stopped a few steps ahead of her, glancing back. She swallowed thickly, looking down at the ground. She was forgetting her place. Sure, he may be casual around her, but he was a Prince, heir to the throne and she…

Abandoned as a child, raised up as a maid.

"Oi, Shrimp," her eyes flicked up. "Just come and stop bein' silly. You like Wendy, doncha?" She gave him a small nod. "You don't gotta do nuthin' you don't wanna, get it? Just ignore my idiot Old Man. That's what I do." She wasn't about to ignore the _King_ but, sure, alright. Besides, he wouldn't want her to marry his son once he found out about her, after-all. "Buck up." She frowned and he grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Better."

"You should probably get moving. Erza will want to start working as soon as possible," she glanced back at the house, deciding it was time they should start lunch.

"Yeah yeah… I'll be back with the idiot pyro," he shoved his hands into his pockets, moving down towards the road that led to town. "I better be getting lunch, workin' for free and runnin' errands… Psh."

She couldn't help her smile as he continued to grumble to himself about the unfairness of it all. Just for a little bit, she'll pretend that they can be friends. Just a little bit wouldn't hurt, right? Just friends, nothing more. She'd alright with that though.

He couldn't help the grin on his face as he strode towards town. He was glad she couldn't see it, else she would have definitely teased him about it. For a little bit, he'll pretend she's not terrified of his role and that they can be friends. There's nothing wrong with that, being friends with her. He'll pretend he's like every other guy and that there's nothing stopping him from being around her, not duties, foreign policy, his idiot father, or those other girls that throw themselves at him.

Even he knows there's something about her, and he knows his father saw it too. For such a Shrimp, she really was special.

But he would **never** say those words aloud and if anyone accused him of thinking such, they would be soundly proven most definitely wrong.

* * *

My… It's been awhile, yeah? Ahaha… Sorry. I didn't mean for it to take so long, it just kinda… slipped. I lost track of what I wanted to do and how to transition into the next chapter, so I kinda just dropped it… I'm really sorry. I know you all were so looking forward to the next chapter being added semi-quickly, but school piled up on me, I started a CoLu story(and I'm about ready to hit myself because of it~), and my Pap's death really hit me harder than I thought it would…

In other news, I put the poll back up 'cause I figured I'd be nearly finished with this and "Fall From Grace" when I took it done, but, as you can plainly see, no such thing has occurred~! So, it's back up, has no definite end date, and I added a new option! Please check out the stories up to vote and vote on the five you like the best! I allow multiple votes, so, feel free to come back and vote again!

I also have my Etsy shop info on my profile, so feel free to check that out as well~!

Thank you so much for sticking with me, with this, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and, until the next time, ciao~!

Oh, and Happy Halloween~!


	18. Ring The Bells

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you~

* * *

Natsu was practically collapsed on the table when Gajeel walked in. The dark-haired prince paused, blinking at his friend for a moment before striding closer and pressing his face into the table. A muffled squawk left his lips, but Gajeel held him there, smirking over at Mira. "Madam."

"Ah, Your Highness. Welcome. Did Erza boss you around too?" the white-haired seamstress smiled knowingly, wrapping something pink up in brown paper. "You should probably let him up." Gajeel let go and Natsu surged to his feet, sucking in deep lungfuls of air, glowering at him.

"Ya wanna go, Metalhead?!"

"Not now, Salamander. Gotta job to get back to." Natsu pulled up his fists, a determined look on his face. "Mira, I got a list from the girls. Apparently," he sent the pinkette a smug look, "someone got Blondie invited to lunch at the palace."

"T-that was not my fault! I blame your father! He ruined everything!" Mira was too busy snatching it from his hands to pay either of them any further thought. "Your fault! And I didn't talk to him at all! It was probably _her_ idea!"

"Sure, blame yer poor, innocent mother."

"Ha! As if! Have you met her?!" Multiple times.

Mira shrieked and they both whirled around, seeing her clasping at her cheeks, eyes hazy and swaying. "O-oi, what's wrong with you?" Gajeel tread closer, in-case she decided to faint. She hummed out a response and he moved a little closer. "Mira?"

"Oh, it's just… it's just… Ahhh~! Look!" She shoved the paper at him, rocking back and forth on her heels, a giddy smile on her lips. "Isn't it just perfect?!"

Gajeel will not claim to be up-to-date on the lastest fashions, but he knows when something looks nice. This, was nice. He whistled, taking in the sketch. "_That's_ what they're dressing Blondie up in? Salamander won't be the only one proposing."

"Let me see!" Mira snatched the sketch away before Natsu could even take a step, folding it in half and slipping it into the apron. "Hey!"

"No." They both shuddered at her low voice, swallowing. "It's a surprise. Now, here." She pushed the wrapped dress into his arms. "With this late announcement of a masquerade, I don't have the time to fix her dress. Take this back to the girls. I'm sure Suzuno's giving them the time they need to make Lucy presentable. Go first, I don't want you peeking at the fabrics." He frowned, about to respond, when her eyes flashed black. He turned on his heel, striding out the door. They waited a moment before Mira flitted towards the fabrics lined up against the wall. "Now! Let's see…" she tapped at her chin, bringing out the list Erza had the foresight to make. "Three of each would make sense, but with the design… The overskirt itself will be three. Best make it four. Even the underskirt might be tricky with three… Four for each and half a yard of lace it is!"

"So, this?" Gajeel tugged at the crimson fabric before him and her eyes zeroed in on it. They lit up, nodding.

"Bring that over, and that pale orange?" He pulled out the crimson, poking at a shade of orange. "Yes, that one! Bring them over and I'll measure them out." He did as she ordered, she readying her scissors and eyeing the sketch. "I know I have the perfect bit of lace for this… And a strand of pearls would look lovely…" He set the fabrics down and stepped back. Within seconds, she had the first rolled out and was cutting cleanly through it. The second got the same treatment and then she was wrapping them up in the same brown paper, placing them in his arms. "Wait here, I need to get the lace."

"Take yer time. She'll have my head if I miss something." Mira flashed him a smile and he huffed out a sigh.

"_Pssst… Metalhead…"_ He whipped his head around, glowering at the pinkhaired idiot peeking through the door. "_Is it safe to come back in?"_

"She will honestly kill you. Not that I care, but I'm sure Bunny-Girl will be upset." Natsu stepped back in, the package in his arms a little crinkled. "Fine, come in. What do I care?"

"Oh, Natsu. You're back." Mira smiled brightly and the pinkette edged back. "I'm just about done here! Here you are, Gajeel~!" she placed a small package atop his others. "Tell the girls good luck, okay? We can leave early tonight so they can get back to work on it. But I guess we'll talk about that later, hmm?" Gajeel frowned at the thought of them leaving even earlier than they already did, but consented at the fact that they weren't in his world.

"I'll tell 'em. Come on, Pinky, otherwise Scarlet will have our heads." Natsu followed obediently, Mira waving from the doorway as they made their way down the street.

* * *

"Ah, Gajeel!" Levy bounced towards him, grinning up at him while she took the fabric. "Thank you so much! We're just about finished making lunch!" Natsu perked at the good news. "Don't worry, we made enough for you guys. Really, thank you for going into—"

"_Hey, Boyo! Stop flirtin' and get back ta work already!"_ Gajeel tensed, glowering over his shoulder at Grandpa Rob, who stood in the doorway to the barn, a toolbelt dangling from his fingers. "_Well?! You too, Pinky!"_

"It's SALMON!" They heard him snort, could almost see him roll his eyes too. Natsu huffed and would have crossed his arms but the dress prevented such an action. And he was terrified of what Erza might do to him, should the dress be crinkled. "So annoying… Lunch?" He ignored the old man calling for them again, looking at Levy with hope-filled eyes. "Whatcha make, huh?"

"Well, we had some leftover stew, so, some of that. We can't use too much of the stores, since you guys really aren't supposed to be here, you know…" she looked troubled and they realized why. Even being there was putting them in the path of fire, seeing as how Suzuno would realize food went unaccounted for. Gajeel immediately felt bad, but Natsu didn't comprehend that. "But, stew is easy enough! I hope that's okay. We were able to make some fish as well, so, there's that," she shrugged a little.

"It's fine, Shorty," Gajeel ruffled her hair, leaning down.

"_If you're gonna flirt, kiss the girl already!"_ Both went red, staring back in horror at the old man while Natsu practically collapsed with laughter. "_Don't leave her hanging!"_

"BUTT OUT, OLD MAN!"

"Gajeel, not so loud!" Levy hissed. It was after noon and Suzuno was awake. Yelling like that wouldn't help anyone and if she discovered these Princes were here in her home without previous notice… and that they were doing repairs? Errands?

There would be no way to escape her wrath. They would be out on the street in less than a day, their only home and source of income stolen away, bruises covering their skin to show where she took out her frustration on them.

"Tch," he pulled away, crossing his arms defiantly and towering over her, piercings glinting in the sun. She stared up at him silently, taking in the sight. He looked so… well, _normal_ wasn't the right word. But he didn't look like a noble, not when he was like this. A plain, black tunic that showed his arms and the metal studs that rested on each forearm. Baggy beige pants tucked into dark boots. A belt was clipped around his waist, a small pouch dangling from one side. His hair wasn't combed smooth and pulled back, but wild and spiky; she had a feeling this was how it typically looked, despite the probable requests from his mother for it to be presentable. "Shrimp?" Crimson eyes gazed down at her curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Yer staring."

"Sorry." But she didn't look away and nor did he.

"Um… Am I… interrupting?" Lucy shot Natsu a look and the pinkhaired teen hurried forward, pushing her back into the manor and off to the side where they could continue to spy in peace. "Natsu, what's going on?" She was curious and a smirk had curled onto her lips when she walked out to see that scene. She could have finally gotten back at Levy from this morning!

"I dunno, but I feel like we'll be safer from in here." That… was not a wrong assumption.

Back in the stable, Rob continued to watch the two stare at each other. "Honestly. Kids these days. Can't make up their minds about nuthin'… Heeey!" He saw the blackhaired brute twitch and he grinned a little more. "Ya gonna kiss her now, Boyo?" Levy deserved a nice young man who could read with her and discuss whatever what rattling around in that head of hers. She deserved a man who would care for her and love her. With the way her life was going, she probably would marry one of the boys in town or from the few surrounding villages, someone who would probably be a fair bit older than her but a decent man. Or not. He's heard around, heard what that witch-woman wanted to do to poor Lucy. He was under no illusion that she wouldn't sell off her help to men who were looking for a young wife, one who would do as their told and be quiet—of-course, his girls weren't like that, but men were cruel and life wasn't fair. "Heeeey!"

"_Shut up, Old Man, before I make you!"_

Rob laughed. "I'd like ta see ya try, Brat!" The man scowled at him but Levy reached out and took hold of his hand. When he looked back at her, she gave him the most brilliant smile Rob had ever seen.

Apparently, the brat was just as stunned as he was, only able to stand there while she flitted back inside, calling back that lunch would be ready soon. Maybe he'll have lunch up in the kitchen for once. It'd be fun to torment those young men. If they thought they could go after his girls without his say-so, they had another thing coming.

* * *

"Oi. Old Man." Gajeel glanced up from his stew, brows furrowed across at the elder. "Stop glaring at me."

"Eat your soup, Boyo," Rob commanded, continuing to eat his own. "Erza-chan, did you make this? It's quite filling." The scarlet haired demon woman smiled fondly at the elder. Cecilia had wanted to join them for lunch, but Suzuno had insisted they eat in the dining room for some last minute pointers on how to hold themselves in an effort to attract suitors. She had made a disgusted face when her mother turned her back, but was immediately looking attentive when Suzuno turned back around. Alicia was all for it, still love-sick over Sting's apparent rejection and wanting to win him over.

"Thank you, Grandpa. I did." Both men hoped their bowls hadn't been poisoned. But Levy and Lucy wouldn't have allowed that… right? They hoped.

"Hm. Thought so," Rob nodded, biting into his slice of bread. "I can always recognize your work, Erza-chan. You'll make a lovely wife someday. I'll have to put the fear of God into the young men you bring home, you know this, yes?"

"Of-course, Grandpa. If they don't meet your approval, their hardly worthy of my affections, yes?" From the way she phrased it, Gajeel assumed this had been told to her fairly often as they grew up.

"Precisely, Erza-chan." Yes. That woman was scary and any man worthy of her would have to be able to be in her presence for more than—oh. Right. They already found one. An obviously delusional Prince from the South. That poor, _poor_ fool. "So. When are you bringing home your friend from the party?"

Erza immediately went as red as her namesake, spluttering and choking on her stew. Rob watched as Juvia patted her back lightly, a smile on her lips as she helped Erza to breathe. "G-grandpa!"

"What? What? I heard you made a friend!" He looked around the table, bushy brows near his receding hairline as he looked to his girls. "Didn't she? Huh?" Levy, Lucy, and Juvia nodded. "So? When do I get to meet him, hmm, Erza-chan?" The redhead dissolved into mutterings, twiddling her fingers and refusing to look up. "Hm." Rob's lips pulled into a thin line. "You leave me no choice then, Erza-chan." The woman bowed her head further, cheeks a deep red at this point. "I shall accompany you tomorrow night."

"T-that's not necessary, Grandpa! Really!" He settled back in his chair, crossing his arms and pinning her with an even stare. "Really! Kirk, Natsu, tell him!" She was pleading with _them_?

Oh, this could be fun.

But one look from Levy and Lucy caused them both to rethink that thought.

"Yeah, Siegrain's cool…" Gajeel muttered, spooning more stew into his mouth.

"Total gentleman," Natsu coughed, ducking away from the brown eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh?" Rob was interested. "And what's he doing with his life, hmm?"

"Uhh…"

"Well…"

The boys glanced at each other, wondering how they wanted to phrase this.

"Actually, Grandpa," Levy piped up, smiling up at the old man. "Siegrain's father is the advisor to King Nahir of Renouh." Rob looked absolutely tickled at the thought.

"Is he now? My my my, quite intelligent then?" Levy nodded enthusiastically. "And a gentleman?" Apparently, he wasn't trusting the boys' word for it.

"Oh, absolutely, Grandpa. I'm actually jealous," she shot her _friend_ a look and Rob snickered. "And he can keep up with Erza's dancing."

That cinched it. "It's settled, Erza-chan. I'll accompany you and give him my blessing."

"G-grandpa, he isn't going to pro-propose! It's—it's not like that! We just—we just—we all spend time together, all of us!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands.

"You should probably wait until he does propose, Grandpa," Juvia spoke up. "It would be terrible if there was some misunderstanding."

"Ah, I see your point. Quite right, Juvia-chan. Well," he rose from his chair, stretching lightly, his spine popping. "Then I leave you girls to do as you will. I know you four well enough that you will use caution and be smart whilst away from home. And you two," he pinned the boys with a blank stare. "I expect you to look after them while at this fancy party of theirs. Understood?"

"Yessir!"

"Yeah, whatever, Old Timer…"

* * *

"No peeking!"

"Alright."

"Absolutely no peeking! At-all, Lu-chan! You'll ruin the surprise!"

"I said alright."

"Avoid the room at all—"

"I SAID ALRIGHT!" The girls smiled brightly at her as her chest heaved, cheeks tinted pink. "Go on, shoo! Have fun!" she waved them out the door, standing there and watching as they receded towards town. She continued to stand there as they disappeared from her sight in the evening sun. "Have fun…" She pulled away, heaving out a breath and moving from the kitchen. She wasn't hungry yet so she might as well work on her dress. The pink one, not the one for the masquerade. She promised, after-all.

She paused just outside the storeroom, gazing at the closed door silently. They had been holed up in there, locking her out and commanding her to tend to anything else their employers may need. She didn't mind, they were working furiously to make her a beautiful dress. She was just so happy they even thought that highly of her, that they would work so hard. She would have to pay them back for the fabric of course, and take over the early morning cooking for a while so they could sleep in a little, but she wasn't sure if that would be enough to pay them back.

And not just for the dress. She loved them and they loved her, working so hard for her… Was this what a family was supposed to feel like? She felt something like it, long ago…

Bells resounded through the house and she froze.

It was a song she hadn't heard in five years, hadn't since before her father passed. The familiar ringing of bells that singled someone was at the door. It was her favorite thing about her home as a child, hearing those bells. It meant her father was home from one of his trips or letters or guests had arrived. Ti always meant good things to a much younger Lucy.

"T-the bells…" Tears rose unbidden as she stepped towards the front doors. The bells had long since stopped ringing in the Heartfilia manor and hearing them again… after all this time…

Who was at the door? Who knew about the bells? Lucy thought for sure Suzuno had them taken out long ago, annoyed with their high and low melodies.

She swallowed, taking another step forward, towards the doors. They were still ringing and memories flooded her, remembering shrieking laughter as she and her mother welcomed her father home, he scooping her up into his arms, _so high up_, and offering her a new present from his latest journey.

She closed her eyes, taking hold of the handle and turning it. Warm afternoon sunlight lit her face and she opened her eyes. "Y-yes? What is… is it?"

A blue-haired woman among the group scowled at her. "Humph. About time, you brat. What, were you planning on making us stand out here all night? Honestly…" She crossed her arms, blue eyes narrowed in distaste. The man beside her wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the woman immediately softened. A burly man behind them grinned, tears streaming down his face. A pink haired woman in a soft wool dress smiled softly up at him, then to her. A strange man in odd clothing posed behind them all. Another man with hair done almost vertical gazed at her from behind sunglasses. Another pinkette bowed her head in greeting, expression blank but blue eyes expressive. Two young teenagers, twins, held hands and grinned, the tall man in formal clothing behind them resting his hands on their shoulders.

And Loke stood in-front, a brilliant smile on his lips. "Lucy. We've come home."

* * *

"Lady Scarlet."

"S-s-siegrain!"

"Ur-sama~!"

"Juvia."

"Miss Juvia!"

"Ah, Lyon-kun…"

"Shrimp."

"Kirk."

Pleasantries exchanged, the pairs disappeared from the Strauss sisters, with the exception of the awkward trio of Ur, Lyon, and Juvia. Juvia clung tight to Ur while Lyon attempted to persuade her to spend the evening with him instead. Ur agreed, which sent Juvia into mild hysterics once again, whereupon Lyon yelled at Ur, Ur apologized, Juvia forgave him, and then Ur and Lyon began fighting once again, the blunette love-stricken as her precious Ur-sama "fought" over her.

Which left Natsu alone. He hadn't even gotten up when they spotted the girls, continuing to slump over the table next to Wendy, the younger girl still staying out of pity, despite wanting to greet Levy. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" the girl questioned him quietly. "You've been kinda quite ever since you and onii-san got back…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Hey, go on and see Levy, okay? Before your dad gets ahold of her." The girl needed no further prompting and was out of her seat in less than a second. Natsu heaved out another sigh, dropping his head further onto his arms. "I'm gonna be so _boooored_."

* * *

Hooray~! Chapter 18! Ah, it's been like… two weeks? Ish? That's not as bad as last time, granted.

So, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me that you took the time!

**So, hey, my poll is still up, will be for another few weeks. I just added like nine new options and they are NOT Fairy Tail choices! There's some Inuyasha and KHR!, so if you're into those, check 'em out, okay? You can now vote up to seven choices and you can vote multiple times! **

Next chapter will be out… I dunno. Thanksgiving Break is next week and then two weeks after that are finals… maybe you'll get a chapter over Thanksgiving? So, _maybe_ in a week and half?

So, until the next time, ciao~!


	19. Silver Dreams

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thanks~

* * *

He heaved out another sigh and Juvia glanced over at him curiously. "Natsu-san seems… upset."

"Yeah." She was taking a break from Lyon (and unfortunately her beloved Ur-sama) and was keeping him company.

Or, well, her beloved asked if she could keep an eye on him. With his mood, he was liable to set something on fire. "Is Natsu-san upset because Love-Rival isn't here?" He sent her a funny look before slumping further onto the table.

"It's so boring without Lucy…" She reached out, patting his head lightly. He sighed again, eyes lowering as he watched the twirling skirts and blurring colors. Wendy had disappeared after they got there, something Gajeel had panicked a bit about before Levy pointed out she was dancing with Mest Gryder once more

_That_ had been news to the elder brother, who insisted on harassing the man, something their father beat him to, Wendy pleading with him not to cause a scene while Grandine made friends with the teen.

The Strausses had disappeared and Erza and Siegrain were moving as the music changed from one song to the next.

"Hey, hey, Juvia?" The bluenette saw the look in his eyes and immediately frowned. His lips curled into a grin. "How about you cover for me, okay?"

Juvia had a right to be suspicious. "Why?"

"So, how angry do you think Lucy would be if I showed up to keep her company?"

* * *

Gray glanced over where Natsu was seated, raising a brow as he gripped Juvia's hands, a bright grin on his face. Juvia looked mildly uncomfortable, but suspicious. "—listening to me?"

"No," Gray responded easily, shifting his gaze back to his cousin, head tilted lightly as he crossed his arms. "Ya finished?"

"I am not!" Lyon had pulled him away, something about a heart-to-heart chat(Gray had gagged at the sentimentality that phrase brought up) but he had complied. Juvia had been stricken and Lyon was about to scrap the idea before he, being the brilliant genius he was, asked her to keep an eye on Natsu. She had flitted off to do just that, sitting with him at the table and speaking with him while the pinkette just slumped in his chair. "You just don't understand what a glorious woman Miss Juvia is! I demand you stop leading her on at once!"

As if Gray had done that. "Look, maybe you're just not her type?" Lyon went an interesting shade of red and Gray's smirk grew. "I haven't _done_ _anything_ to gain her affections. She's the one who latched onto me. While polite, I think she's made it clear that she will only be as civil as society mandates. Sorry, Lyon. Now, I gotta go harass that Flame Idiot before he does something stupid." Gray turned, intent on finishing this once and for all.

"Why does she call you Ur?" The questioned was quiet, his voice low as he asked. Pain flared up in the two of them, but Gray had come to terms with it long ago. "Why does she call you our Master's name?"

"Drop it, Lyon," Gray turned, glaring over his shoulder. Lyon gazed back, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a frown. "It doesn't concern you." Understanding passed through his eyes and Lyon tilted his head. The beginnings of a smirk grew on his lips, but Gray stepped back, form tense. _"Drop it."_

"You haven't told her."

"I said drop—"

"You haven't told her who you really are, have you, _Gray_?"

"Lyon, I swear, I will—"

"She should know. It won't do for her to—" Gray moved, grabbing him about the collar and glaring at him, faces inches from his. Lyon looked too smug. "If you feel nothing for her, why are you so defensive?" Gray scoffed, tightening his hold. "Or has someone finally broken through your frozen heart?"

"I don't feel anything for her, she's just someone I've been seeing for the party," Gray stated, letting go of his kin to cross his arms.

"Ah. My mistake then. You don't return her affections."

"Not in the least."

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I pursued her?" His smirk was too cocky and if they weren't at this party—_this blasted party—_Gray would give him what-for. "Hm?"

"That's hardly your decision, Lyon, now is it? You may go after her, but she can refuse you," the Prince breathed, dark eyes searching out his father and wondering if he caught the tension between them.

"But you won't interfere?"

"Why would I? Juvia's nice, but she's a little too clingy for my tastes."

"That's all I needed to hear." He swept an arm before him, bowing slightly. "Miss Juvia, if I could implore you for a dance?"

Gray closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. _'Damn him.'_ He rolled his shoulders, glowering darkly at his light haired cousin before turning sharply on his heel, facing the bluenette. She swallowed thickly, blue eyes flicking away from his own gaze.

"Ju-juvia… Juvia… Juvia is…"

"Juvia needs some air, so, if you will excuse us," Natsu wrapped an arm around her, tugging her away and towards the gardens. Gray saw her shoulders shaking and watched as Natsu moved all the faster.

"That was low, Lyon."

"It was necessary." Gray narrowed his eyes, glaring. "You don't deserve her, not with how you act towar—"

"_Neither do you, not after that!"_

Screw the party, Lyon needed a good punch in the face.

* * *

"Juvia… Ju-juvia does-doesn't un-under-understand!" she wailed, her form pressed tightly to his as she sobbed. They were in the gardens now, the only ones there. She had been so excited when she saw her beloved and Lyon so close by and she decided that it was time to ask him to dance again and politely decline Lyon's offer. She dragged Natsu along so he wouldn't bolt for the Heartfilia estate. He hadn't wanted to see her all love-sick over him, but now he was glad she took him along.

One thing was for sure, Gray sure didn't deserve her. Yeah, she was a little… clingy, but she was just very open with her feelings, something he could learn a thing or two about.

"There there," Natsu patted her back lightly. He still wasn't all that sure about this comforting thing, but he didn't like it when people cried and Juvia really was a nice girl. He was used to Gray's behavior, he grew up with it, but Juvia didn't realize the northern prince was just emotionally stunted. "Gray's just a bastard, forget him, yeah?"

"B-but Ju-ju-juvia loves Ur-sama!" she clung to him tighter and he sucked in a breath as her hold began to crush him.

"Y-yeah, wel-well the icy bastard doesn't deserve ya!" he managed, voice strangled as he tried to breathe.

Juvia looked up with tear-filled, red-rimmed eyes. "Does… does Natsu-san… really think that?" He nodded quickly and her form heaved once again, breaths short and loud as she tried not to sob. "B-but Juvia… Juvia…"

"Don't let that jerk make ya upset, okay?" He wiggled a bit, trying to see if she would let go, but when she refused to ease up on her hold, he huffed out a sigh. "Look, the Stripper ain't good at expressin' his emotions or anythin' like that, okay? Like that metal bastard." Juvia's bottom lip trembled. "Yeah, he shouldn't have said that, but he doesn't like admitting he even _has_ emotions. So don't take them too seriously."

"So… so... Ur-sama…. Doesn't hate Juvia?"

"Nah. He likes ya pretty well, actually. He's just jealous that Lyon can confess to you like that and he can't. He's _shy_." Natsu wasn't sure why he was explaining the inner workings of Gray Fullbuster's mind to her, but it seemed to make her feel better. He could also breathe, so that was awesome. "Okay? If you want, I can go punch him for you?"

"Ur-sama… is shy? Ur-sama… really… does like Juvia?" She looked so hopeful and Natsu knew for a fact that yeah, Gray didn't like her clinginess or her bold nature, but he liked _her_.

"Yup." She let go abruptly and he breathed in deep. "You okay now?"

"Ur-sama is just shy. Juvia understands. Juvia is shy, just not around her beloved. Will Ur-sama mind if Juvia spends so much time with Natsu-san?" Natsu waved off her worries, loosening his cravat and brushed down his jacket. "Juvia doesn't want to upset Ur-sama, not when he's so emotionally fragile."

Natsu snorted. Gray was emotionally fragile. Yes, that's exactly right. Perfect. "Nah, don't worry about it, he understands sometimes you gotta talk these things out." Juvia smiled, leaning her head down to wipe at her eyes. "You alright now?"

"Yes, Juvia is fine. Thank you, Natsu-san, for listening to Juvia!"

"Sure thing! We're friends, aren't we?" She nodded brightly. "Good. Now, let's go find the Stripper. He owes you an apology." He rose, offering a hand. She blushed prettily and rested her own in his, rising as he led her back up the stairs to the balcony before the re-entered the palace. A commotion drew their eyes to the side of the room, where Gray was held back by his father (the man was not amused) and Lyon was held off by Jellal. "Jeez, what's the idiot done now?" Natsu used his free hand to smack himself in the forehead, huffing out a sigh.

"Natsu-san, is Ur-sama in trouble?" She honestly looked concerned, but he wasn't sure. So he shrugged. She faced forward once more, biting at her lip and gazing back across at the men.

It looked like Silver was scolding the both of them, but Gray didn't look like he cared at all and Natsu knew that nothing the man would say would change his mind.

So, this fell to Natsu to handle. Joy.

"Better get over there 'fore he attacks Lyon, unless that's why they're holding them back." Juvia gave a small nod, eyes dark and concerned. The crowd was leaving by now, the show apparently over, when he spotted Gajeel and Levy, the two flanked by Erza. "So what've you done this time, Stripper?" Natsu began cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Silver looked livid.

"Back off, Natsu," Gray growled back at him. Silver glanced over at him, his eyes zeroing in on Juvia. He promptly let go of his son to stride over bowing low. Juvia apparently noticed the resemblance and flushed pink. Gray groaned, realizing what his father was about to do. "Pops, don't even—"

"It seems my son is quite fond of you, Miss. Would you honor this old man with a dance?"

"J-juvia is dancing with Ur-sama's father?!"

Gajeel realized the pending danger and tried to step in to stop her. "Rain woman, don't think about it!"

But the woman would not be swayed, cheeks red as her mind conjured up elaborate proposals by her beloved. "I-it's all going so fast! Of-course Juvia will be your wife, Ur-sama~!" And the bluenette swooned into Natsu's waiting arms. The pinkette grunted at the weight, shifting his hold and glowering across at the prince of the north.

"Way to go, Stripper. And after I calmed her down and everything." Gray looked properly embarrassed and Silver looked over at him, raising a brow.

"Well Natsu, are you going to be a gentleman and carry her to a couch?" Erza questioned him, her arms crossed as she glared at how casually he acted around the girl.

"R-right! Of-course!" He lifted her and started towards the hall, where he knew a couch would be available in the nearby parlor. The redhead followed close on his heels, refusing to let the unconscious woman be alone without a proper chaperone. Levy let go of her hold around Gajeel's arm to hurry after them.

Which left the boys and Silver.

Jellal released Lyon, who rubbed at his jaw where the skin had darkened. Gray gazed at where the girls had disappeared and Silver raised a brow. "Well, boy. Wanna tell me why you attacked your cousin? In the middle of the party?" Gray's expression soured. "Hm."

"Considering Rain Woman was with the flame-idiot and not clinging to yer arm," Gajeel growled, "you did something to tick her off." Jellal had to silently agree with Gajeel's assumption, in addition to the fact that it looked like she had been crying. "So, do I have ta take a swing at ya too?" The man towered over him, face a grim mask as he rolled his shoulders.

He had just found his friend again after so long. If she was upset, there'd be hell to pay.

"No," Gray managed to ground out, his father resting a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Pops, let go already."

"So you've proposed to her already? She is awfully pretty."

"W-what? To Juvia?! No way!"

"_Ur-sama~!"_ and then there was a blur of blue and suddenly something was clinging to him. "Juvia knew Ur-sama didn't hate her! Natsu-san explained everything! Ur-sama's just shy! Juvia thinks it's cute!" She smiled up at him and there was a tense moment of silence before Gajeel snorted. "Ah! Gajee-kun's here too! Now you get to uphold your promise and walk Juvia down the aisle!"

"Y-YOU'RE MOVING WAY TOO FAST, JUVIA!" Gray frantically tried to push her off but while he struggled, Natsu was howling from the entryway and Gajeel choked. Jellal offered an amused smile.

"Is that right? Then it's only fair I get a dance with my future daughter-in-law. Just call me Silver," and the bluehaired girl was whirled away, excitedly gushing to the King about the wedding and their future children.

Gray felt like crying. He honestly felt like curling up into a corner and just sobbing at the unfairness of it all. "My life is over. He will never let me live this down." And by he, he meant his father.

Not that they would ever get that far. He was pretty sure Erza would exact her revenge when they all found out who they really were and how he totally crushed Juvia's feelings. And his father would never let it go, that she had fallen so hard in-love with him.

Well. At-least he had this great party to remember his short life by. In the grand scheme of things, there were worse ways to go.

It seemed that Gajeel could feel his impending doom and merely patted his shoulder. "It was real nice knowin' ya, Stripper. You will be missed."

That didn't help.

* * *

"—and six children! Juvia would like little girls—would Silver-sama like granddaughters?—but little boys that take after their handsome father would be lovely too!" she chattered on and Silver was smiling.

He liked her. He liked her a lot. She was a happy young woman and she wasn't afraid to show her feelings for his brat. Sure, she was possibly a little obsessive, but Gray needed someone to push him to show emotions. If it was true that his son had a 'frozen heart' as so many women had said, then he wouldn't have attacked his own cousin over this bright young lady, now would he? So that was another few points in her favor.

"Little girls that take after their lovely mother would be nice as well, Juvia-chan," he mused. The woman flushed prettily and he grinned down at her. "Is six a little much?"

"Do you think? Would Ur-sama like a smaller family? Juvia always saw herself with a large family, since she came from such a small and lonely one… But if Ur-sama wants a small family, Juvia will be happy! Because she's with Ur-sama!"

The only issue he found was that she kept calling his boy Ur. While, yes, the brat had great respect for his former Master, Silver was beginning to worry he was going to reject the name his mother gave him, like Natsu was. His wife wouldn't like that. But that was hardly a question to ask Juvia about. If he had introduced himself as 'Ur', who was she to argue?

"Well, he's all we got. I'm not sure he's really put much thought into it. He didn't grow up with a lot of cousins either. But I'm sure if it's with you, he won't mind," he offered her a dashing smile and she squealed, pure and utter joy painted across her features.

"Does Silver-sama really think so?! Oh, oh, Juvia is so happy~!" The music faded and he pulled away, dipping into a bow. She bobbed a quick curtsy, her smile still wide. "Thank you so much for dancing with Juvia, Silver-sama!"

"No, thank you, Juvia-chan. It was a pleasure. Now, should we go meet your future mother-in-law?"

Her eyes went comically wide. "U-ur-sama's mother? Oh, Juvia isn't sure! Silver-sama is very nice and Juvia is sure Ur-sama's mama is also very nice, but it's all happening so fast! Ju-juvia is so overwhelmed!" Her cheeks were red and she was obviously panicking. "W-what if Ur-sama's mama doesn't like Juvia? What if she doesn't think Juvia is good enough for Ur-sama?!"

"Now now, Mika will love you. Never fear," he patted her hand, attempting to calm her down. She was attracting a few stares as it was, and he doubted that would help her.

"Juvia~!" The bluenette looked over curiously at the brunette moving close. "Juvia, Juvia, oh, you're here!" the green eyed girl hugged her and his future daughter blinked.

"Cecilia?"

The girl pulled back, grinning brightly, her cheeks flushed. "I know you said you would all be coming, but I haven't seen you! Oh, oh I want you to meet someone!" the girl chirped excitedly, taking hold of Juvia's hands. A smile lit on the bluehaired girl's lips, expression teasing.

"Does Juva finally get to meet Cecilia's _friend~?"_

"D-don't say it like _that!_ H-he—w-we—we're just acquaintances! That's all!" she let go of Juvia's hands to press them against her flushed cheeks. "W-we've only danced once…" Silver was curious about the rather impressed look his future daughter was giving her friend.

"And he survived? Now Juvia really wants to meet him!"

"I-I'm not that bad!" Juvia didn't look convinced and Cecilia huffed out a breath, cheeks puffing as she showed her irritation. "I'm not…"

"So, where is Vijeeter-san?" Juvia asked, blue eyes taking in the people around them. Cecilia's cheeks grew redder as she shyly pointed out the man talking with a dark-skinned ambassador from the desert country. "Ah. He seems… interesting." That was the only word the bluenette could come up with to describe the man. His outfit wasn't formal wear(or if it was, it was a style Juvia was unfamiliar with) and the turban on his head was strange as well.

"Doesn't he~?" Cecilia seemed to be floating, her hands pressed against her pink cheeks. Juvia could only nod, watching as the girl fawned over her beloved from afar. "Ahh~ Juvia~" The brunette took her hands again, beaming up at her. "Do you think Mother will allow to me invite him to my party?"

"Ju-juvia is sure that if it is what Cecilia wants, the Madam would allow it…" To be honest, Juvia had no idea. Suzuno was a strange woman who was under the impression that only Princes were good enough for their daughters, despite her youngest's obvious infatuation with the Fiorian dance instructor.

"You think so? Oh, oh I hope she does!" And she fluttered off to go bask in the presence of the man, slipping close and joining into their conversation. Juvia couldn't help but watch her for a moment, wondering if she would get her happy ending.

Also, would she ever meet this strange man? She walked off without taking Juvia along!

"So, Juvia-chan, shall we go see Mika?"

"Juvia… Juvia would love to!" She beamed up at him and he grinned.

He was going to enjoy harassing his son. He already had a great idea of how the wedding would go and he had no doubt Mika had been watching and already had plans for the dress. Their son wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

So~ Lots of Gruvia~ Hope you liked it! I'm not really sure what happened, but Silver took over!

My, so, this took awhile… But hey, finals are over so now I don't have to worry about school for the next month! I _will_ finish this over break, since we're winding down! It's gonna get interesting as everyone is revealed to each other!

So, hey, my poll's over and the results are on my profile. Thanks to everyone who voted!

If you're interested, I'm working on a new story called "Growing Up Magical" and it's about all the Fairy Tail kids, but the catch is Lucy is much older! I like it so far and the people who have read it have given good reviews! There's two chapters up and it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out!

So, thanks so much for reading, please tell me what you thought!

Until the next time, ciao~!


End file.
